Breathtaking
by RazzleJazzle21
Summary: Sometimes when one door closes. Another one opens. It was hard for Kurt to believe he would ever find anyone after Blaine...let alone someone like Adam, but he's never be more grateful to have been proved wrong. This is a story about finding true love when you thought all hope was lost because in the end? Everything happens for a reason. NOT BLAINE FRIENDLY. Sebkurtana Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting here thinking since I have the worlds WORST writers block, that it's better for me to write SOMETHING and get my creative juices flowing that to stare at a blank page for hours trying to write another chapter for one of my fics. This way I'm writing, getting back in the zone and well yea...either way this has been running through my mind obsessively. Now I love Klaine, But more than anything I ship Kurt/Happy :p Regardless of who that is with because...I love Kurt Hummel...and I would happily get a sex change just to be with him...OKAY moving on.

Here's some Kurt!Insecurities & Angst...with KADAM Pairing because I wanted too and quite frankly the boy is adorable and he has a sunshine smile and nice accent and sparkle eyes when he looks at Kurt :p

* * *

Honestly, Kurt didn't get it. At all.

For reasons completely unknown to him, Adam actually seemed to LIKE him.

He'd never had something like this happen before. He was always the one who had to chase, to admire from afar hoping and praying the person he had fallen for might one day give him a chance. When he fell, he fell hard, and it was always something he'd hated about himself. He wouldn't get hurt so much if he was more cautious in giving out his heart, but he couldn't help it. Kurt Hummel was built to love people. He was almost desperate to have someone treat him like he was precious and cherished and WANTED. Even Blaine, the 'love of his life' had rejected him before he was eventually given a chance, Blaine had dated RACHEL before deciding to give him a chance, then they were finally together...and Kurt honestly thought that would be it, he'd found his soul mate and happily ever after, he'd never have to feel that way again...it was his turn to be happy.

Or not.

This beautiful image he'd built up in his mind over the last two years was completely shattered with one sentence 'I was with someone'.

He'd forgiven Blaine, he couldn't NOT forgive him. When you love someone that much, staying upset with them for too long just isn't possible...but it still hurt.

It just reaffirmed his beliefs that he was in some way...lacking. He wasn't enough.

and if his last conversation with Finn was anything to go by, Blaine wasn't exactly pining over him anymore. Now that he'd forgiven him, part of him had thought he and Blaine might be working towards getting back together...apparently he was mistaken however because Blaine had a new not so secret 'crush' on Sam Evans...a straight jock who was absolutely nothing like Kurt...and he really tried not to let it get to him how much that actually hurt. Flash backs to Jeremiah and his long dirty blonde hair and nonexistent but definitely 'male' fashion sense...to Sam...who Kurt DID adore in his own way, another blonde with nonexistent but definitely 'male' fashion sense...Kurt was almost afriad to wonder what Eli might have looked like.

After he'd heard he'd stared in the mirror for almost an hour and tried to figure out what the hell had Blaine liked about him if he obviously wasn't even his 'type'...but maybe that's why it didn't work? He wasn't really Blaine's type and never would be...he needed to accept that and move on. At first, it wasn't working so great he'd admit but...

Then he met Adam.

Adam who thought his preformance at the Winter Showcase was ...in his words...Breathtaking.

Adam who 'needed' and 'wanted' him for his show choir group because he apparently thought he was that talented.

Adam who sang him a ridiculous song with his group and made him really laugh for the first time in months.

Adam who thought Kurt looked like a young Paul Newman...the man with the most famous Blue eyes in movie history.

Adam who think's he would make a great Brick Pollit in Cat On The Tin Roof.

Adam who complimented him on his dancing...and refused to let him brush it off even though no one had ever actually complimented his dancing before.

Adam who apparently was 'thinking' about Kurt when he wasn't around.

and most importantly...Adam who had accepted his invite for a coffee date with a happy smile on his face and given Kurt his number.

So this was what it was like? To like someone and have them like you back and seem genuinely happy and excited at the idea that you might want to spend time with them, to not have to feel like you have to chase them and convince them that theres something about you worth giving a chance...

Kurt definitely could get used to this.

* * *

A/N: Already working on the next chappie and almost done. It'll be posted soon. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

After his fifth outfit change Kurt finally had to admit he was nervous.  
Earlier that day he'd text Adam just to say '_Hey it's Kurt, just wanted to make sure you had my number :)_ ' with butterflies in his stomach, only to get back a second later _'Hi Kurt! I'll admit I've been checking my phone constantly in hopes that you'd text me :) How are you?'_

Just like that Kurt regained his confidence and decided to give it a shot.

_'I'm doing great :) How about you? I was sort of wondering if you were doing anything later?'_

_'Great now that I'm talking to you! and I'm free as a bird. Even if I wasn't? I'd probably cancel whatever else there was if it means I might get to spend some time with you ;)'_

_'In that case...would you like to meet for drinks tonight? Or coffee, whichever you prefer.' Kurt bit his lip anxiously as he hit send_

_'How about drinks and dinner? I know this little hole in the wall Jazz Bar near my place that I really think you'd enjoy if you're interested?'_

Kurt could barely contain the smile that lit up his face as he typed in _'I'm interested. Just tell me when and where :)'_

and BAM he had a date tonight. Almost immediately he'd called Rachel and told her he had a date tonight and that he loved her for encouraging him to take a chance and ask Adam out.

He'd taken a nice long shower in an attempt to calm himself down before trying to decide what in the world he would wear, after looking the place up on his phone he decided that a sort of dressy casual would work perfect...keeping in mind he wanted to impress Adam. He interned at for Pete's sake...of all people he had to be able to throw an incredible outfit together.

Which led to his current issue, standing in front of his bed wearing his best pair of black skinny jeans with his hands on his hips glaring at the mass of shirts he had laid out. He heard the door to the apartment swing open and Rachels laughter followed by a masculine voice letting him know that Rachel and Brody were apparently home from whatever they were doing. He quickly moved to intercept them and hurriedly rushed out "I need your help!" making the two stop and stare at him in confusion.

"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" Brody has said curiously. Since he'd 'sort of' moved in, he and Kurt had become friends...but he'd never exactly seen the countertenor anything but completely put together and calm before. This half dressed frazzled Kurt wasn't something he was familiar with yet.

"I have a date with Adam, we're going to a Jazz Bar, I don't know what to wear and I'm freaking out" with that Kurt turned on the spot and moved back into his 'room' while Rachel and Brody gave eachother a look before following.

For the first 15 minute Rachel tried to calm him down and help him pick an outfit herself, but nothing she suggested was working and Kurt seemed to be getting increasingly more nervous and Brody listened to him rant about how he was completely out of his mind to think it was a good idea to go out with someone older and more interesting and attractive than himself and he should just cancel and spare himself the humiliation of being rejected all over again...and THAT was when Brody stepped in and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"Kurt...I know that the shit with your ex and all the drama back in Lima has made you insecure, but from what I've heard...this guy really seems to like you, wasn't it HIS idea to go from just drinks to dinner as well? Didn't he say he'd cancel any plans tonight if it meant he could see you? That means he's already interested. You've got him, he said yes already. He WANTS you. So just relax and be yourself. He already has seen how you dress and he likes you just the way you are. So before you psyche yourself out and decide this isn't going to work...why don't you just give it a chance? For all you know things didn't work out with Blaine BECAUSE they are supposed to work out with Adam, but you wont know until you try. So give the guy a chance...and wear that black button down with the grey vest and those ridiculous boots that go up to your knees and make your legs look long...I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality to say you have seriously nice legs and should show them off a bit. Grey coat, whatever scarf you want and call it a day okay? You're going to be FINE. Just be yourself, you're a great guy. If you were straight, Rachel wouldn't even give me a second look because she'd be all over you and if I was gay? I'd be all over you and Adam would have major competition. So forget about the past, forget about Blaine, and forget about Lima. This is New York, this is Kurt Hummel NYADA student, Vogue intern with a british SENIOR chasing after him like a love sick puppy because he's WORTH being chased. Okay?"

Both Rachel and Kurt were staring at him wide eyed before they launched themselves at him and all three tumbled onto the bed laughing. "Brody...I'm so glad you're dating my best friend...I needed that, thank you. Just so you know...if you where gay I'd be all over you too" with that Kurt gave Brody a dramatic smacking kiss on the cheek and hopped up grabbing the clothes Brody had pointed out and got dressed quickly. Rachel leaned over Brody and said "You are the best boyfriend ever" and gave his a long kiss interrupted by Kurt shrieking "NO HETERO SEX ON MY BED!" causing the two to laugh and get up to move into the living room.

* * *

A/N...I love the idea of Brody and Kurt being really good friends lol Next is the Kadam Date...R&R. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty! On to the first date with some Adam POV.

* * *

Adam was quite simply crazy about Kurt Hummel.

This minute he'd seen him take the stage at the Winter Showcase he'd felt his heart skip a beat, and when he started to sing? Adam knew he was done for.

While he'd like to say he wasn't keeping an eye out for Kurt the first day of the new semester...he'd be lying. All day he'd walked around in the hopes he'd once again get the chance to see those bright blue eyes and have the opportunity to introduce himself and naturally invite the talented singer to join the Adam's Apples. He hadn't necessarily PLANNED on running into Kurt consistently...it just...happened to work out that way. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

He still couldn't understand how anyone who looked and sang like Kurt could in any way shape or form be shy. But it became clear from the beginning that it seemed to genuinely surprise Kurt that anyone would compliment him, so naturally Adam began going out of his way to do exactly that. It wasn't until he'd heard Kurt brush of his compliment on his plies with the mention that his ex boyfriend was the 'dancer' in his relationship that it clicked for Adam...he saw it, that flicker of pain that let him know whoever this 'ex' was? He'd had something to do with Kurt's apparent lack of self esteem. On the plus side...he now knew Kurt was single.

He honestly didn't even try to hide his interest. If Kurt had trouble believing someone had reasons to compliment him...chances are any attempts at 'subtle' flirting would be dismissed as well, so Adam decided not to be subtle. He'd never liked games anyways and had always thought that if you liked someone then you should show it...or else how would they know? It was pretty simple logic to him.

When Kurt had asked him for drinks he'd seen each emotion of nervousness and fear swimming in his eyes...and the utter and complete shock when he'd said yes. Ever since he'd been obsessively checking his phone waiting for a text or phone call like a love sick puppy and when he finally got a message he couldn't help throw an excited fist in the air and yell 'YES!' before responding back.

Now he was waiting patiently outside the restaurant with his phone in his hand just in case Kurt got lost or well...wanted to contact him for any reason.

The minute he saw Kurt walking in his direction with his hands in his pockets he couldn't help the smile the split his face, and when Kurt met his eyes he saw the slight relief and wondered briefly if Kurt was worried he wouldn't show up.

"You look fantastic" he blurted as soon as Kurt was close enough to hear him and he watched the slight blush redden the tips of Kurt's ear before he smiled back and said "Thanks, so do you...you haven't been waiting too long have you?"

"Not at all, and even if I had...it would've been more than worth it. So are you ready to go inside? I got us a table so it'd be ready when you got here" he saw Kurt smile wider and his eyes give a happy sparkle and felt his heart give a happy *thump* in his chest...seriously did Kurt own a mirror? How did he not see how gorgeous he was?

"Sounds great, lets go"

He opened the door for Kurt like a gentleman and led him inside with a not so subtle hand on his lower back, waving slightly at the hostess who motioned for them to go on ahead and he showed Kurt to their table himself making sure to pull out his chair for him as well before grabbing his own chair and sliding it closer to Kurt's before sitting down. Both himself and Kurt slid out of their coats and draped them over the back of their chairs and while Kurt's attention was diverted in his perusal of the room he took a chance to run his eyes down his frame and took a deep breath because...WOW did Kurt have a nice body. Shaking his head to snap out of it, he plucked a menu from the middle of the table and opened it leaning in close to Kurt so they could share.

"Alright, now I want you to order whatever you want it's on me" he said and saw Kurt whip his eyes over to Adam's face in surprise

"But...I'm the one who asked you out, shouldn't I be the one to treat you?"

Adam gave Kurt a small smile "If I hadn't countered your drink invitation with a dinner invitation I'd say yes...but in this case, I really would like to treat you to a nice night out to celebrate both you getting into NYADA and surviving your first week...and agreeing to join the Adam's Apples...plus you made my entire day when you asked me out for drinks so it's the very least I could do...so let's make a deal...the next time we go out you can treat?" he asked with a slightly raised brow and a twinkle in his eyes.

Kurt himself felt the butterfly's in his stomach flutter happily and took the question for what it really was 'would there be a next time?' and answered accordingly. "Alright deal, next time I'll take YOU out somewhere...now why don't you tell me what's good here?"

Adam flashed Kurt a happy smile and leaned closer as he nonchalantly stretched one arm behind the back of Kurt's chair that did not go unnoticed if Kurt's small grin as he looked over the menu was anything to go by. "Honestly? Everything is good here...do you have any food allergies or special diet restrictions?" he asked curiously and Kurt shook his head "No not really, I try to eat mostly healthy but honestly since I've been in New York I've pretty much just eaten whatever I want. I like everything"

"Excellent...in that case...do you trust me enough to order for you? I'll get a couple different things so that we can have a variety I promise"

Kurt tilted his head to give Adam's face a curious once over before nodding with a grin "I trust you, the only thing I insist on is some sort of coffee to drink"

Kurt ended up more than happy with all of Adam's food choices and had to whole heartily agree that everything was definitely good here, including his date who seemed to actually be interested in everything Kurt had to say. Conversation ended up flowing easily between the two of them, and one thing Kurt definitely noticed was that Adam really made him laugh. Kurt could easily find himself growing addicted to the crinkly eyed smiles Adam couldn't seem to help but shoot in his direction. They spent the entire meal talking and learning about one another, and Kurt couldn't believe just how easy this was. He was honestly having an incredible time. Brody was right, he had nothing to worry about. Just looking at Adam he could tell that the other man had obvious feelings for him, and that he seemed to like him more with everything they learned about one another. With that kind of encouragement, it was easy to stop being afraid and simply enjoy himself.

The music was incredible as well, Kurt had leaned back in his chair after he'd finished his meal to focus his attention to the woman on stage when he felt Adam's thumb begin to brush soothing circles over his shoulder and he glanced over to see that Adam's eyes were fixed on him as opposed to the singer and he gave him a soft smile before leaning closer to him and allowing Adam to place his arm more securely over his shoulders.

When the next song started up he felt Adam move closer to his ear and barely refrained a shiver when he felt his warm breath as he whispered "Would you like to dance?"

Adam watched as Kurt's face lit up, eyes sparkling with a happy smile and he smiled back before standing and holding a hand out to Kurt who placed his hand in his and Adam laced their fingers together before he guided him onto the dance floor. He turned and placed his hand on Kurt's waist pulling him in closer while Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder and he leaned forward to brush a gentle kiss against Kurt's forehead before he began to lead him in a slow dance.

By the end of the song Kurt had his head tucked into Adam's shoulder while Adam was leaning his head against Kurt's with his eyes closed in contentment. As the song ended and everyone began to clap the two pulled away from one another and Kurt was struck by the soft look on Adam's face...struck by the fact that HE was the one who put it there.

"So we can do one of two things, we either have some desert and then call it a night...or we order desert to go and you come back to my place where we can pop in a film and eat our cheesecake on my couch. I promise that if you come over nothing will happen that you dont want to happen, this is only our first date after all."

Kurt grinned and leaned forward brushing his lips against Adam's ear and grinned wider when he felt Adam squeeze him a bit closer in response. "I'm not ready for tonight to end, let's order desert to go and head back to your place"

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Tomorrow will bring the next chapter and Kurt & Adam's movie night over at Adam's apartment. Yay.

I apologize for any typo's or confusion...I'm sorta writing this high as a kite on NyQuil because I have that stupid flu that's going around -_-


	4. Chapter 4

After ordering two slices of cheesecake to go Adam paid their bill and helped Kurt put his jacket back before he led him outside. Fortunately they weren't that far from his apartment and he didn't have to worry about waking up or disturbing any roommates because he lived alone, which meant he could easily give Kurt his complete and undivided attention.

Adam was holding the bag with their desert in one hand with Kurt on his other side walking next to him with a small smile on his face, so Adam decided to continue with his habit for not holding back when it came to Kurt and reached between them to lace their fingers together and give his hand a gentle squeeze. Kurt immediately looked up at him and he saw Kurt's eyes dart around nervously for a moment before he seemed to relax and give Adam's hand a squeeze in return making the other boy smile happily and swing their arms a bit causing Kurt to let out an amused giggle.

"I was really glad you asked me out you know?" Adam admitted as they walked.

Kurt looked over and once again saw that special soft look in Adam's eyes that seemed to be reserved just for him. "I'm really glad you said yes, I was so nervous when I asked you". He watched Adam give him a look with a raised brow and said "With how obvious I've been I'd think that you could have been pretty positive I would say yes to just about anything you asked me"

Kurt blushed a bit and nodded "Obvious or not I've been wrong before so it wouldn't have been the first time I was mistaken in thinking someone might have feelings for me...I'm really happy that I wasn't though. Because tonight has been amazing"

Adam paused in their trek towards his apartment and turned towards Kurt tilting his head and giving his date a long once over before stepping closer so that he and Kurt were chest to chest. He let go of Kurt's hand for a moment and reached up to let his fingers glide lightly over Kurt's cheek before sliding his hand to the back of Kurt's neck to run his fingers through the soft hair there. He flicked his eyes towards Kurt's lips and leaned forward for a moment before looking back up at Kurt's eyes seeing no fear or hesitation only a slight smile giving him the go-ahead and leaned forward more to press their lips together letting his eyes slip shut just a moment after he watched Kurt's own eyes do the same. He felt Kurt's hands run up his chest and grip the lapels of his jacket pressing closer and parted his lips a bit to slightly deepen the kiss before pulling back a bit and giving Kurt a smile. He pecked him twice more before softly saying "You're not wrong, I definitely have feelings for you, I think you're _wonderful_...you're talented and gorgeous...you have the most endearing and unique personality of any person I've ever met in my life and I could probably listen to you talk forever and never get bored...and when you smile? Your whole face lights up and you get this sparkle in your eye that makes my heart skip a beat. Tonight HAS been amazing...and it's been amazing because YOU are amazing...and I wont ever stop trying to make you believe that."

Part of Adam wanted to blush and avert his eyes slightly due to the way he had seemingly just laid himself bare to Kurt and put it all out there, but it was more than worth it just to see Kurt look at him the way he was right now, this sort of awed look of utter and complete happiness that Adam was determined to put on Kurt's face as often as humanely possible. In the next moment Kurt's arm's we around his neck pulling him in for another kiss that he couldn't help but smile into as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's body.

When they broke away from one another, each had a sort of dazed look upon their face and Adam was having a hard time forming words together, eventually he murmured out "You are also unbelievably good at _that_" causing Kurt to give him a wide smile and give him one last peck before pulling away slightly and wrapping an arm around Adam's waist. "Thank you, so are you...for what it's worth I think you're pretty amazing as well".

With that Adam laid his arm over Kurt's shoulders and as they started walking towards his apartment again he leaned over and pecked Kurt's temple happily nuzzling his face a bit into his hair causing Kurt to giggle once more. Once they reached his apartment he opened the door and showed Kurt to the living room and told him to make himself at home while he put the cheesecake onto some plates and grabbed some forks. When he moved back into the living room he kicked off his shoes and watched Kurt lean down to unlace his own and pull them off drawing Adam's attention to his legs making him swallow and glance away for a second to try and regain control of his thoughts...or to at least think of something other than the fact that Kurt has seriously fantastic legs.

He set the plates on the coffee table and moved over to his dvd case "So Kurt, what are you in the mood for?" he asked curiously glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kurt shrug and get up moving towards him so he stepped out of the way to allow Kurt to see the movies he had and he stepped behind Kurt to peer over his shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt froze for a second before relaxing against him and leaning back slightly letting his back rest up against Adam's chest. Adam dropped his chin to Kurt's shoulder and tilted his head side ways to press a quick peck to Kurt's cheek before saying "Chose whatever you want love, I honestly have no preference as long as I get the chance to cuddle you a bit on the couch"

He both heard and felt Kurt chuckle and when Kurt moved his head to look at Adam he gave him a sweet smile before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "In that case...I would like to watch this" Kurt said decidedly picking out a dvd and slipping it into the dvd player before he pulled Adam by the hand back over to the couch. The two of them watched the movie while they ate their cheesecake with both of them sneaking glances at one another whenever the other wasn't paying attention. Once they finished they set the plates back on the table and Adam himself leaned back onto the couch for a second before slowly turning to look at Kurt who was gazing at him curiously before he launched across the couch and wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him back to maneuver him until Adam was laying on his back with Kurt sprawled out on his chest with their legs tangled together.

Kurt honestly couldn't help but bury his face into Adam's shirt and laugh, his date had completely caught him off guard when he practically threw himself across the couch at Kurt only for Kurt to realize a second later that Adam had arranged the two of them in a perfect cuddle position. He looked up into the smiling face of his date looking down at him in triumph and said "You are something else you know that?"

Adam gave Kurt what was quickly becoming his favorite smile and kissed the tip of his nose while running his hands down Kurt's back till they rested on his hips. "You'll never be bored darling, that I can promise you"

After the movie ended Kurt stood up and stretched a bit looking at his phone and realizing that if he didn't head home soon, chances are he probably wouldn't. Adam excused himself into the bedroom for a moment and came out in a tank top and sweat pants holding another pair of sweat pants in one of his hands. He dropped the extra pants on the couch and reached over to grab Kurt by the hips and pull him closer "Alright, so we have two choices...we either say goodnight and I kiss you by the door and wait anxiously by my phone to hear that you got home...or you borrow a pair of my sweats, we pop in another movie and pretend we didn't plan to let it get so late and decide that you might as well just stay over so we can stay up all night talking and pretending to watch movies...which will it be?"

Lima's Kurt Hummel would have blushed and stuttered out that he should really be getting home soon and then spent the rest of the night cursing himself for being a coward. New York's Kurt Hummel? Grabbed the sweat pants off the couch, flung them over his shoulder and said "Where can I change?"

* * *

A/N: Sooooo first off...you readers are freaking AWESOME. Seriously, I just want to like...make you all cookies and give you a puppy and just cuddle you or something lol Thanks for being awesome.

Hope you enjoyed this :) My Adam is freaking cute you have to admit lol and boy does he have it baddddd for Kurt.

R&R please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt changed into the sweatpants and unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off before realizing Adam hadn't offered him a top, he almost pulled his shirt back on before he smirked slightly to himself and left it off folding it along with his pants and setting the small pile of clothes on the dresser before waltzing out into the living room with the sweatpants riding low on his hips. When Adam heard him coming into the living room he looked up from where he was looking through the DVD's with a couple different options in his hands and when his eyes found Kurt his jaw went slack and they all fell out of his hands tumbling onto the floor.

Kurt pretended not to notice him drop all the DVD's but mentally he was doing a happy dance because it was clear as day on Adam's face that he obviously more than liked what he saw. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" he asked nonchalantly and watched Adam gulp slightly before walking over to him and running his eyes over his torso.

Adam reached out and ran his hands up Kurt's arms before stopping them on his shoulders and saying "Are you aware of how unfairly attractive you are?" When Kurt grinned and shook his head Adam groaned and moved Kurt backwards by the shoulders till his back was against the wall and he leaned in pressing his lips against Kurt's in a deep kiss, Kurt hands found heir way to his hips and he slid them slightly under Adam's t-shirt to caress the skin of his hip bones. When they pulled away each of their lips were slightly swollen and Adam leaned his forehead against Kurt's "To answer your question...Do I have a shirt you can borrow? Yes...will I let you borrow it? Absolutely not. Covering you up would be a crime against humanity" he muttered ducking his head down to pepper small kisses down Kurt's neck smiling against the skin when he heard him inhale sharply. Mental Note to self: Kurt's neck is sensitive.

"In that case this is definitely going to have to come off" Kurt said tugging at Adam's shirt. Adam gave him a grin and pulled back slightly lifting the shirt over his head and tossing it over his shoulder onto the floor. "Deal" he said easily and watched as Kurt's jaw dropped as his eyes trailed over Adam's tan and sculpted chest. Kurt was about to open his mouth and comment when he heard his phone go off on the coffee table with Rachel's ring tone, he sighed and gave Adam an appreciative once over before moving over to the couch and grabbing his phone "It's my roommate Rachel, she's probably wondering where I am. If I don't answer she'll just worry and start calling me non stop. Give me a minute to let her know I'm staying here tonight so she can stop freaking out...go ahead and pick a movie for us to pretend to watch"

Adam nodded and pecked Kurt on the cheek as he walked by and began picking up the movies he'd dropped upon seeing Kurt shirtless. He heard Kurt muttering to himself and glanced over to see him shaking his head at his phone and typing a response to whatever Rachel had just sent. After popping in one of the movies he picked he moved over to the couch and sat down, grabbing Kurt's waist in the process and pulling him down on top of him causing Kurt to laugh as he tossed his phone onto the floor and let Adam arrange them once again in perfect cuddling position.

While the movie started playing in the background Kurt let his mind wander a bit allowing himself to settle comfortably into Adam's chest smiling to himself when he felt a hand start carding through his hair gently. How was it possible to feel this comfortable with someone so quickly? Kurt just couldn't comprehend it, with Blaine despite their friendship before hand...he was constantly second guessing himself, always nervous and afraid he might get rejected...yet with Adam...after one date he was perfectly at ease. His nerves were gone and he just had this growing level of contentment in his chest. What a difference it makes to have someone like you right off the back for being yourself, without any previous rejections or hurt feelings or 'gas pain' comments dragged along as unwanted baggage. Kurt couldn't even try and compare Adam to Blaine, because they were so different. With Adam...he made his intentions known immediately, he went out of his way to make sure Kurt knew that As far as Adam was concerned? Kurt was amazing. Despite any of his previous insecurities he'd had in his relationship with Blaine, he didn't have them with Adam. Because Adam chased HIM, Adam wanted HIM, Adam though he was unfairly attractive...and talented...and unique...all the things Kurt had desperately needed to hear after what happened.

It was different, that was true. Kissing Adam was nothing like kissing Blaine...while kissing Blaine had 'taken his breath away'...kissing Adam? Took his breath away, curled his toes and short circuited his brain a bit. While Blaine had been shorter than Kurt, Adam was taller...which honestly Kurt liked, he liked the feeling of security he felt when Adam was holding him close. Where Blaine was always so...put together, with his hair gelled enough to stay in place during a tornado and clothes that...well...sort of reminded Kurt of something his grandpa would wear on occasion...Adam's hair was wild, messy and oh so soft, looking like he had just rolled right out of bed...which was definitely a look that Kurt approved of on him and his clothing was effortlessly casual yet put together in a way that Kurt could appreciate. Where Blaine's confidence was made up of false bravado and the ability to put on a good act like any decent stage performer...Adam was genuinely confident in himself, in a way that put Kurt at ease immediately just because he gave off a sense of genuine calm and happiness. Then of course there was the accent...and well...he definitely loved the accent.

Kurt honestly couldn't help but think..._I could get used to this._

He lifted his head to look at Adam's face and saw that he was staring down at Kurt with what he could only describe as an adoring look on his face. "What?" Kurt asked curiously and Adam just shook his head a bit and smiled before saying "You are just so damn gorgeous I'm having a hard time concentrating"

Well if that didn't give Kurt a boost of confidence what would? Kurt flash Adam a bright smile before leaning up and pressing his lips to Adam's, letting his eyes fall shut. Adam kissing him back fiercely shifting down so that he was laying flat on his back instead of propped up against the arm of the couch with Kurt hovering over him. Their lips parted and Kurt couldn't help the slight groan as his tongue tangled against Adam's, Adam tasted like the perfect cup of tea and sunshine and happiness all rolled into one. Adam had one hand threaded into Kurt hair, the other was fully wrapped around him against his back holding him close enough so that Kurt could feel Adam's heart pounding against his chest where their skin was pressed together in what Kurt could only call perfection, their legs were intertwined and Kurt could feel Adam half hard against his hip.

_Yes..._Kurt thought..._I could definitely get used to this._

After what felt like an hour of going at each other on the couch, with their positions switched and Kurt on his back with Adam hovering over him... Adam began to slow their kisses and loosen his grip slightly until he pulled away and gave Kurt a soft peck and pressed their foreheads together. Each of them a bit breathless with swollen lips and slightly flushed skin. When Adam opened his eyes and pulled back to look at Kurt he groaned slightly and kissed him softly once more "You are far too beautiful for your own good...it's likely to be the death of me" he whispered before lifting himself off Kurt and the couch and holding out a hand. Kurt laced their fingers together and watched curiously as Adam shut off the TV with the remote on the coffee table and lead him into the bedroom.

"I promise I'll behave myself, and if you want I can sleep on the couch. But if it's alright with you love, I'd really just like to hold you tonight"

Kurt smiled and squeezed Adam's hand with a nod and allowed Adam to pull him onto the bed beneath the covers. Adam set the alarm on the nightstand to get himself up at 9am with a promise that he would make Kurt a fantastic breakfast in the morning before opening his arms and dragging Kurt to cuddle up against his chest, once Kurt was in place both of them sighed happily in contentment then chuckled when they realized they'd done the same thing. After a quick kiss goodnight, the two drifted off to sleep with matching smiles on their faces. The last thing on Adam's mind being_ 'I could definitely get used to this...you may not know it yet Kurt, but you are mine now...and I am never letting you go'._

* * *

A/N: Soooo I am sick as a dog -_- lol It's been hard enough writing after I had to give up caffeine, but giving up caffeine and being sick while trying to write is just plain difficult. That being said...I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

To my amazing reviewers for this story? I LOVE YOU! Seriously, I want to just hug you all. You guys are so freaking awesome and I'm so glad you are enjoying this :) Your reviews have totally made my entire day.

Random side note...half way through writing this I decided to make a huge pot of soup and it is freaking DELICIOUS. Considering I pretty much made the recipe up I'm quite proud. Wish I could share lol

Next chapter will most likely start off with the boys waking up...or more so Adam waking up and being adorable and making Kurt breakfast in bed and being all 'good morning love' with his beautiful voice and yeaaa...So I'm debating on whether or not I want Blaine and the ND's to be a pain in the ass or not in this story and sort of un willing to accept the idea that Kurt has moved on...might be interesting to write, and it'd be sort of nice to see Adam be all lovey dovey and protective. *SWOON*

Okay..I'm done now.

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Adam woke the second he heard his alarm click on and he hurriedly shut it off and looked down at the absolutely angelic face of the boy currently fast asleep on his chest. Despite knowing he should get up and start breakfast if he wanted to surprise Kurt with breakfast in bed, he was finding it almost impossible to force himself away from him. The sun was shining slightly through the blinds on his window and he noticed that Kurt had a surprising amount of red in his hair when the sunlight hit it. With a sigh and a slight pout he slowly extracted himself from Kurt's grip and began to pull away, he saw Kurt frown slightly in his sleep before his eyes linked open and he murmured a sleepy "Adam? Where you going?" looking far too adorable for words. Adam leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before whispering "Go back to sleep love, I'll be right back". Not even a minute later Kurt had fallen right back to sleep with his face nuzzled into Adam's pillow causing Adams heart to once again give a happy *thud*.

After brushing his teeth quickly and pulling out a brand new tooth brush still in the package he had under the sink and setting it on the counter for Kurt, he moved into the kitchen and started pulling various items out of the fridge and cupboards. He'd always enjoyed cooking, and he especially enjoyed cooking for or with someone he cared about. Less than an hour later he was serving up two plates of Banana Nut pancakes, with fresh fruit on the side, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon. He poured some fresh squeezed orange juice into two glasses and then turned to make a nice strong cup of tea for both himself and Kurt, he wasn't a coffee drinker so he hoped that the tea would be alright for Kurt. He placed everything on a tray and opened up the window in the kitchen reaching into the potted plant he had on the window ledge and plucked a flower out to set it by Kurt's plate. He lifted the tray carefully and slowly carried it into the bedroom where Kurt was slowly starting to wake up.

Adam set the tray on the nightstand and sat down next to Kurt reaching up to run a hand through his hair gently "Wake up darling, I made breakfast". He watched as Kurt's eyes slowly blinked open sleepily and couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at the absolutely adorable sight. "Good morning love" He said with a happy sigh and felt his heart give another happy *thud*at Kurt's soft smile and sleepy "A very good morning to you too" as he sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit, when he finally woke up fully he noticed the tray and Adam watched as his face lit up in happy surprise and turn his gaze back to Adam who was smiling at him so sweetly before he leapt up and wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders pulling him down on top of him. "You are the sweetest person I've ever met" Kurt said decidedly and pressed a smacking kiss to Adam's cheek causing him to chuckle and give Kurt a bright smile.

"Thank you. Now I left a brand new toothbrush for you on the sink, and while I may not have coffee I do have a nice strong cup of tea with your name on it that I hope hits the spot" Adam said with a small grin.

Kurt pressed a kiss right under his chin before pulling away and hopping off the bed walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he was busy, Adam grabbed some of the pillows and propped them up against the head board so that they could sit up better and sat against them himself stretching out his legs waiting patiently for Kurt to finish up in the bathroom. Once Kurt was done he walked out with a bright smile on his face, his hair still rumpled from sleep and Adam's sweat pants riding low on his hips and Adam honestly thought he'd never seen him look more beautiful.

They spent the next hour cuddling together in bed eating the breakfast Adam had made for the two of them, with Kurt raving about how the pancakes were by far the best he'd ever had in his life and that he was seriously impressed when he heard Adam admit he'd made them from scratch.

"Seriously though, I'm impressed. The pancakes are amazing, the tea is so perfect I might have to switch permanently and you cooked the eggs and bacon exactly how I like it without even knowing...very very impressive, you can make me breakfast any time you want" Kurt said again as he lifted his fork to his lips taking the last bite on his plate of what where literally the most delicious banana nut pancakes he'd ever had.

"I'm glad, that means my plan is working" Adam said with a wink as he popped a piece of strawberry into his mouth.

Kurt eyed him curiously with a slight grin "Oh yea? What plan is that?" he asked.

Adam took a long pull of his tea, giving Kurt a smoldering look over the edge of the cup before setting it down and leaning closer to Kurt whispering "My plan to make you fall for me" then pressing his lips to Kurt's gently and pulling back, grabbing another piece of strawberry and dropping it into his mouth.

Kurt blushed slightly and gave Adam a smile, taking his own tea and finishing off the last of it. "It's working" he admitted.

Once they finished up eating Adam took their plates and set them back on the tray before flopping back onto the bed and pulling Kurt with him making him giggle slightly. Once Adam had Kurt half sprawled out over his chest with Kurt's head tucked into his shoulder he relaxed and began to soothingly trail the tips of his fingers up and down Kurt's spine causing him to shiver sliver and press closer.

"Tell me about your family" Adam said decidedly and felt Kurt turn his head to press a small kiss to his shoulder before answering.

"Alright...let's see...My dad's name is Burt and he's honestly the best father in the world, I got incredibly lucky. We don't have much in common but we're very close. It was just the two of us for a long time and even though I'm sure he probably had no idea what to do with a son like me he always did the best he could, he's completely accepting of me, when I came out to him I was terrified but he just said that he already knew and hugged me, that was that...it's been really hard being away from him. A couple years ago he got remarried to this great woman named Carol who is probably everything I could have ever hoped for in a step mom, she really loves him and takes good care of him, and we get along really well. Honestly I completely adore her. My step brother Finn...well...a really hilarious and embarrassing story goes along with him but I'll save that for another time. We didn't always get along that great but now honestly he's just my brother and I really love the relationship we have now and wouldn't change it for the world"

"What about your mum?" the question was asked softly and as though Adam knew it wasn't exactly a pleasant topic he hugged Kurt just a little bit closer.

"She died when I was seven, from breast cancer...and she was...the most beautiful and amazing mother in the world, not a day goes by that I don't miss her and wish she was here. But I try to remind myself that at least she's not in pain anymore...and I'd like to think that if she was still alive...she'd be proud of me"

Kurt felt Adam press a kiss to his forehead and allowed himself to take some comfort in him arms. He rarely talked about his mom, not because he had forgotten about her, but because it was hard. He'd been so young when she died and he couldn't really understand what was happening. He still missed her, still celebrated her birthday every year and still talked to her when things got hard. He shook his head slightly and sighed before squeezing Adam a bit and saying "What about you? Tell me about your family"

"Well, my whole family is still back in England for the time being... but I go back to visit as often as I can. I have a little sister...Her name is Audrey, she's ten and I absolutely adore her. She was a bit of a surprise to my parents because they hadn't actually planned on having more children but it worked out well. She has all of us wrapped around her little finger but she's such a sweetheart that none of us really care to be honest. I think she'd love you actually. My mum is amazing, she's sort of this big ball of energy and happiness who tends to just mother everyone she meets. My Dad is...well he's a really great guy honestly, all of us are very close...my parents are really my best friends. I got lucky with my family"

Kurt smiled while he listened, Adam's face was lit up as he talked about his family and Kurt could hear the obvious affection in his voice when he talked about his little sister. He giggled and rolled on top of Adam allowing his legs to straddle his hips "It's seriously adorable the way you talk about your family. I always wanted a little sister you know"

Adam ginned up at Kurt and settled his hands on Kurt's hips "In that case I am more than happy to share mine, especially if it means I get to keep you around as long as possible"

"I think I'd do that anyway just for you" Kurt said softly before dipping his head and kissing Adam deeply. When he pulled back he rolled back off Adam with a slight blush on his cheeks and laid next to him on his back reaching between them to lace their fingers together.

"So tell me love, do you have to go home today or am I allowed to keep you a bit longer?" Adam asked turning his face to look over at Kurt.

Kurt turned to meet his eyes and gave him a long look before saying "You are allowed to keep me indefinitely"

Adam's face lit up and he rolled onto his side to face Kurt fully reaching with the hand that wasn't currently laced with Kurt's to run it down his cheek "Are you sure about that? You can't get my hopes up like that unless you absolutely mean it darling, or else I wont ever let you go"

Kurt lifted his hand to cup Adam's against his cheek and turned his face into it to press a kiss to his palm "Good, I don't want you too"

Adam smiled and gave Kurt a hard kiss "In that case? You're stuck with me...indefinitely"

They spent the rest of the day talking, cuddling and watching movies. They ordered Chinese food for dinner and were busy feeding one another with chopsticks and talking when Rachel text Kurt wondering when he was coming home. Kurt sighed heavily and had to admit he probably shouldn't stay for a second night even if Adam asked him too, but he was just...having _such_ a good time. It was so easy with Adam, he was comfortable in a way he wasn't even with people he'd known half his life. Adam was unbelievably easy to talk to, he made him laugh and Kurt found himself talking about things he normally kept to himself. But Adam didn't judge him, didn't laugh at him, he just listened...or he would reach over and squeeze Kurt's hand if something came up that wasn't easy to talk about.

They even talked about Blaine, and all the things that had eventually gone wrong in their relationship, as well as the insecurities Kurt now had about himself and the blame he felt which caused Adam to take Kurt's face in his hands, look him in the eye and say as simply as possible "Anyone stupid enough to let you go and hurt you doesn't deserve you in the first place. It doesn't matter that he thought you weren't paying enough attention to him, you had just uprooted your life to a different state where you didn't know anyone and started an exciting high pressure job...you're human Kurt, you're allowed to get excited about your life. There is never an excuse to cheat, if the two of you were having such problems communicating he should have come and seen you to talk about how he was feeling. The same way he was able to up and fly here on a whim because he felt guilty? He could have up and flown here on a whim to talk to you without cheating first, he chose to go to that guys house. He chose to cheat on you after two years of being together. He chose to do something he knew would hurt you just because he was feeling hurt, an emotionally mature person doesn't do something like that...and you're a much bigger person than I am because I don't know if I'd be able to forgive someone after that. It's okay to be hurt, it's okay to be angry, and it's okay to be sad...but don't for one minute think that him cheating on you says anything about you as a person or your self worth because him cheating wasn't about you. It was about him...and you deserve BETTER."

More than anything...Kurt had honestly needed to hear that. He needed to have his feelings validated, needed someone to not try and defend Blaine or make any excuses. It was hard explaining to any of the New Directions his feelings about cheating...considering the majority of them had cheated themselves one way or another. They didn't understand what he felt like because unlike the rest of them...he and Blaine had been solid. They hadn't jumped around into other people's beds like the rest of the club did, they weren't breaking up and getting back together every five minutes...they had been together...been in a committed trusting and loving relationship for almost two years, they'd been each other's first real everything. They had been best friends from day one, they had realistically planned their entire future together. For Blaine to throw all of that away for one night with someone he didn't even know? It honestly killed Kurt and just made him feel a little worthless, like everything he'd put so much meaning and trust in meant absolutely nothing to Blaine. Sure he'd forgiven him, but he'd never ever forget it, nor the way it had made him feel.

He text Rachel and told her he hadn't decided if he was going to stay another night or not, but not to worry about him because he was having an amazing time and told her to go ahead and use the empty apartment to have as much hetero sex as she wanted and to give Brody a huge kiss because he was totally right about Adam, along with another thank you to her for encouraging him to take a chance on him. He definitely needed to remember to get her something extra amazing for her birthday this year, same as Brody...they had been right. He couldn't let what had happened with Blaine keep him from giving Adam a chance, Adam wasn't Blaine...and maybe Brody was right...maybe it _hadn't_ worked with Blaine because it was meant to work with Adam...he'd never know unless he tried right?

Eventually Adam got up and made them both another cup of tea and they moved the coffee table out of the way and dragged the pillows and blanket from the bed into the living room to make a comfortable little nest on the floor. They went back and forth talking about their favorites, their likes and dislikes...trading embarrassing stories and their biggest fears until they both fell asleep curled up together in their little cocoon of pillows and blankets. The last though on Kurt mind before finally succumbing to sleep being..._I could so easily fall in love with you._

* * *

**A/N: Much longer chapter than the other's have been...not sure why just sort of happened. I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Seriously though I'm completely amazed with the fantastic reviews I've gotten, almost 70! I love you all so much. You're the best! Also thank you for the well wishes, I'm doing okay...still pretty hyped on on Cold meds to be honest.**

Please R&R. It's the excess of Reviews and encouragement that has made writing this so surprisingly easy...plus they are freaking adorable...seriously...just *swoon*.

Some of you gave me some feedback about the ND & Blaine reactions...I've given it some thought, I think some of them will be more than fine with it...for example...Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Puck and most likely Finn after Kurt talks to him and tells him about Adam...but for Finn it's more so him just being protective because he's Kurt's brother. I'm thinking Blaine, Tina, Sam, Artie (Still Debating about Brittany...Kurtie was her dolphin before Blaine was)...I don't think the _new_ ND's will care much either way because they weren't really involved in the whole Klaine relationship. But one thing is for sure...I don't see Blaine being happy with the idea of Kurt moving on...at all. I sorta see him throwing a bit of a dramatic temper tantrum to be honest lol

-Jazz


	7. Chapter 7

When Monday morning came around Kurt still felt like he was floating on a cloud, he'd come back to his apartment Sunday night after spending what had ended up being the entire weekend with Adam. Both Rachel and Brody had been waiting up for him ready to hear all about how Kurt's weekend was and what Adam was like. Rachel honestly couldn't even try to contain her hopeful smile at the sight of her best friend walking into their apartment wearing clothes that obviously didn't belong to him and smile that could light up the entire room. It stunned her a bit to realize she'd never actually seen a smile like that on Kurt, not even during the almost two years he'd dated Blaine did he ever get a look like this on his face, with that realization...she decided she didn't even care if she hadn't met Adam yet, he officially had her approval.

"So Kurt, what's he like?" She asked excitedly.

Kurt let himself flop down onto the couch and sighed "Completely and utterly perfect" with a breathless giggle.

Rachel and Brody exchanged looks of surprised amusement and prompted Kurt to elaborate leading Kurt to spend the next half hour telling them all about his amazing weekend with the gorgeous brit who was quickly stealing his heart. Afterwards Kurt had gone to bed wearing the shirt Adam had let him borrow smiling because it smelled just like Adam, he text Adam goodnight and took a moment to stare at the new background on his phone...a picture Adam had taken of the two of them with Kurt smiling widely and Adam kissing his cheek, after they'd taken the picture Adam gone ahead and set it as Kurt's new background saying that he hoped every time Kurt saw it that it would make him smile.

Kurt was walking through campus with his mind still replaying his perfect weekend over and over again while he wondered when he would get the chance to see Adam again today, he was shocked out of his thoughts however when he felt two now familiar arms wrap around him from behind and saw a single white rose appear in front of his face.

"Good morning gorgeous" he heard whispered into his ear and felt a soft kiss being pressed to the side of his neck right under his ear.

"A very good morning to you too! Thank you for the flower...it's beautiful" Kurt said taking it in his hand and lifting it to his nose and inhaling the scent with a small smile before he turned himself in Adam's hold and wrapped his own arms around Adam's shoulders, using the hand that wasn't holding the rose to play with the soft dirty blonde hair sticking out of his beanie.

"You are quite welcome love" Adam replied with a smile as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Kurt's for brief kiss. "You know, it's all your fault I had such a hard time getting to sleep last night" he said giving Kurt's waist a teasing squeeze as he bumped their noses together.

"Oh really? How is it my fault?" Kurt asked with an amused grin.

"Well you see after two nights having you all to myself and falling asleep with you in my arms, I was a bit restless last night missing you all alone in my bed" Adam murmured.

Kurt's grin widened and he pressed his lips against Adam's once more. "In that case I apologize...though I have to admit I missed you too"

"Then I must be doing something right" Adam said with a smile before pulling away and holding out his hand to Kurt.

Adam walked Kurt to his first class with their hands laced together and promised to meet up with him later after giving him a deep kiss and a wink that left Kurt staring after him like a love sick fool and caused him to almost be late to his class despite being right next to it.

Kurt's day had been going perfectly, though he found himself day dreaming more often than not during his classes, he'd been having a great day... right up until his last class which happened to be dance...when one of the other dancers danced right into him knocking him to the floor and forcing him to twist his ankle painfully. He'd wrapped it and limped out of class feeling like he'd jinxed himself for being so happy, it seemed to be a theme in his life...he's happy and them _bam_...something happens to put a damper on his good mood.

"Kurt? What happened?" He looked up and saw Adam rushing over to him quickly weaving threw the students with a look of concern on his face.

"During dance class I got knocked over and when I landed I twisted my ankle...now it hurts to walk on it" Kurt replied and couldn't help the pout that showed up on his face.

"Then darling you shouldn't be walking on it, I don't want you in pain" Adam said giving Kurt a small frown and reach over to cup Kurt's cheep with his hand while he ran his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip.

"I still have to get home so I don't have much of a choice"

Adam gave Kurt a thoughtful look for a moment before his face lit up and he said "I have the solution! Hop on, we'll go to my place it's closer" with that Adam turned around and squatted down a bit in from of Kurt offering him his back.

Kurt couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him at the idea of Adam giving him a piggy back ride all the way home "Adam! That's crazy, I'm not making you carry me, I can walk it's not a big deal" he protested.

Adam glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow "You aren't _making_ me carry you...I'm _offering _to carry you because I don't like the idea of you in pain... come on it's not a big deal...just hop on, we'll go back to my apartment and then I can spoil you a bit"

"But-"

Adam stood straight once more and turned around to take Kurt's face in his hands "Kurt...what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't cater to your needs? If I didn't do my very _best_ to keep you happy and take care of you any way I could? Not a very good one I'd think and that would be completely counter productive to my plan to sweep you off your feet and make you happy" with that he pecked Kurt on the nose and gave him a soft smile.

Kurt stared at Adam wide eyed a look of shock on his face "B-Boyfriend? Did you say boyfriend?" he squeaked out.

Adam's smile grew and he took both of Kurt's hands in his, lifting them to his mouth and giving them a kiss "_Well _now that you brought it up I wanted to talk to you about maybe making this official...if you think it's too soon I understand, but you have to know that I'm absolutely crazy about you already don't you? I've already accepted that it's psychically impossible for me not to adore you...you're amazing, and this weekend was...well honestly incredible and I can't help but want to make you mine. It's all I've been able to think about...so what do you think love? Will you give me a chance to make you happy?"

Kurt felt his eyes sting and he quickly blinked away the tears that had begun to fill his eyes and he felt a blush heat his cheeks, his eyes searched Adam's face for a moment in an attempt to decipher any second thoughts or hesitation before he simply smiled and thought '_what the hell, I deserve to be happy'_and said "Yes"

Adam's face lit up happily and he shouted "YES!" before through a fist in the air making Kurt laugh out loud and give his new boyfriend a fond look of affection, if he was honest? He'd have to admit that he found it physically impossible not to adore Adam as well...especially when he was being so adorable and silly.

Adam pulled Kurt into his arms and dipped him dramatically before planting a deep and passionate kiss that caused Kurt's heart to beat rapidly in his chest. "Alright, now that you've successfully made me unbelievably happy, I think I should return the favor and carry my amazing new boyfriend home so that I can cuddle him and make him dinner because he's fantastic and he deserves it." Adam said decidedly as he turned around and offered his back to Kurt once more, Kurt shook his head and sighed but couldn't help the smile that refused to leave his face before he wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders and allowed him to hook his arms around Kurt's knees and lift him up onto his back.

Kurt leaned his face down and pressed a kiss to Adam's cheek "Alright my handsome adorable British boyfriend you win, let's go home, I believe you said something about cuddles and dinner right? I'm holding you to that"

"Love you can hold anything you want" Adam murmured turning his face and catching Kurt's lips in a kiss.

By the time they had gotten to Adam's apartment and Kurt was settled onto the couch in another pair of Adam's sweat pants and one of his soft t-shirts with his ankle propped up on a pillow and a hot cup of tea in his hand, Rachel had already started texting Kurt non stop.

_'Just so you know...the two of you are absolutely adorable...I approve!'_

_'So I saw someone who looked suspiciously like you getting a piggy back ride from some tall hot blonde after class today...'_

_'Kurt! I heard about your fall in dance class are you alright? Was that why Adam was carrying you? SO SWEET!'_

_'Kurt, are you staying over at Adam's tonight or are you coming back home?'_

_'...since your not answering I'm going to assume you are otherwise occupied and both Brody and I have one thing to say...USE PROTECTION! Just kidding I love you, text me back'_

_'Btw...check your facebook when you get the chance, I decided to be sneaky today...you can thank me later :)'_

That last one finally got Kurt's attention and he asked Adam if he could use his laptop to check something really quick, once he was logged on he saw that he'd been tagged in four picture's by Rachel Berry. Upon clicking on the notifications he realized his stalker of a best friend had apparently snapped pictures of himself and Adam during school. There was one picture of the two of them which must have been taken right when Adam had surprised Kurt with the rose that morning because he had his arms around Kurt from behind and Kurt was staring at the rose in surprise, the next was of them walking hand in hand towards one of Kurt's classes and Kurt was holding the rose to his nose with a smile on his face while Adam stared at him somewhat adoringly, the second picture was taken what must have been right after he'd agreed to be Adam's boyfriend when he'd been dipped and kissed thoroughly and the last was of himself riding piggy back on Adam...both of them looking as if they were mid laugh.

While part of him wanted to shake his head at his best friend and her antics...he had to admit that the pictures where great and he was thrilled to have each of these moments captured on camera. He called Adam over to the computer and showed him the pictures, laughing when Adam's response was insisting they get Rachel some sort of gift because he was definitely printing each one of them out. He went ahead and tagged Adam in the pictures and looked at Adam curiously when he asked if he could see Kurt's Facebook for a second, Kurt nodded and Adam reached over Kurt's shoulders to click on Kurt's relationship status setting it to '_In a Relationship with Adam Crawford_' before dropping a smacking kiss to Kurt's cheek and moving back into the kitchen to finish cutting up the vegetables for dinner.

He took out his phone and text Rachel quickly _'Okay..in order...Thank you, I'm glad you approve, It was definitely me getting a piggy back ride, Yes I'm alright, just twisted my ankle so Adam insisted on carrying me...Yes I'm staying over at Adam's tonight he's making me dinner and spoiling me...I love you too and I'm ignoring the comment on protection...and even though I think you are crazy I absolutely adore you for it so THANK YOU! Adam and I love the pictures and he wants to get them printed out and framed, he's already talking about getting you some sort of gift...and btw...he made it official today!'_

_'OH MY GOODNESS! Kurt I'm so happy for you! (though I am sorry you twisted your ankle) You are so welcome and we definitely need to go on a double date soon! I'll leave you be now, have fun with your new Beau!'_

He shook his head in amusement and set his phone back down on the coffee table before stretching his neck a bit and staring over the couch at his boyfriend who was chopping away while singing under his breath shaking his hips along to the beat of whatever song he was singing. Kurt laughed quietly and Adam looked over his shoulder to catch Kurt watching him and Kurt smiled disbelievingly when he caught the hint of a blush on Adam's cheeks as he ducked his head embarrassingly "Adam...you've serenaded me with Baby got back, you can't honestly tell me your embarrassed at being caught singing and dancing in the kitchen?"

Adam pursed his lips slightly and let out a breathy laugh "I suppose you're right...to be honest though I just really really wanted to make you laugh when I did that...and get your attention."

"It worked" Kurt said with a grin and Adam nodded chuckling "Indeed it did, what a romantic story...I can just imagine 'So how did you two get together?' ...Oh well you see I sang him a song about butt's and we've been together ever since" Adam finished causing Kurt to bust out laughing and decide that at some point he would DEFINITELY have to answer that question exactly like that if only to see the look on people's faces.

Thinking back to a few months ago...he'd been miserable, he'd felt awful about himself and he'd thought he'd never find someone again, never get the sort of happiness he had with Blaine...and he was partially right, this wasn't the sort of happiness he'd had with Blaine. It was better.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter :) Please R&R!

I just wanted to thank all of my amazing readers/reviewers because you make my life with your epic-ness :)

On a side note...it's -10' outside and I'm freezing, someone come cuddle me and make me tea...ADAM WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT!...I'm kidding...kind of?

Love love dolls!  
-Jazz


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from the Author:  
**_Hi dolls ^_^...Soooo you are all amazing? Seriously 123 reviews and counting! This chapter is dedicated to **chriscolferskingdom** on tumblr (I don't remember what your name is on here love sorry!) for being totally awesome and posting about this fic in the Kadam tag on tumblr as their number one Kadam fic. So sweet and totally made my day. So, I decided that as Puck has been pretty much pro-Klaine for like...ever...he's not going to be happy about Kurt moving on with someone else...he will eventually, but he just honestly doesn't understand why Kurt can't forgive Blaine for cheating since let's be honest Puck hasn't gotten a chance to have an honest committed relationship before, and I think he sort of looked up to Kurt and Blaine...so for them to fail it just isn't easy for him to accept. But no worries...he and Kurt will have a heart to heart eventually...or I'll have Santana rip him a new asshole. :p As far as Brittany goes...she's really just confused because no one actually has explained to her what happened between Kurt and Blaine. Once she finds out...Blaine needs to WATCH out._

**Alright...now that I've covered the 'why's lets get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

After what was another impressive meal made by Adam, he and Kurt cuddled up together in bed after putting Kurt's phone on silent and shoving it under a couch cushion when it started going insane with notifications due to the reactions of apparently _everyone_ Kurt knew on Facebook finding out he was in a relationship...with someone _other _than Blaine. He'd read the first few, smiling at Rachel's obvious approval and support, Mercedes congratulating him and requesting a Skype session with him and Adam soon so that she could meet him, Quinn saying she was so happy for him and how cute they looked together, and what Kurt assumed was Santana's approval due to her one word comment of 'Wanky'...but then the hate, disapproval and apparent confusion started pouring in. The first of which starting with someone he'd honestly thought was his friend...Tina.

**_Tina Cohen-Chang: Kurt...how could you do this to Blaine? I can't believe you! After everything he's done for you and you are just going to treat him like this? You don't deserve him!_**

Kurt had stared at the comment in shock with his his jaw dropped before he heard a second *ping*

_**Artie Abrams: Dang Kurt that's harsh...guess you didn't love Blaine as much we thought.**_

*ping*

_**Brittany Pierce: I don't understand...I thought Blaine was Kurtie's dolphin? Do you have a new dolphin Kurtie?**_

*ping*

**_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: That's jacked Kurt, you and Blaine are like...soul mates and all that crap. Not cool dude.  
_**_  
_*ping***  
**  
_**Blaine Anderson: Wow. Guess we aren't getting back together. Thanks for leading me on Kurt.**_

*ping*

_**Tina Cohen-Chang: Don't worry Blaine you can do so much better.**_

Kurt's eye's filled with tears and he tried to think of what the hell he'd ever done to Tina other than be her friend, and Artie...how was him moving on harsh? Blaine and him were over, wasn't he allowed to move on? And for him to insinuate Kurt hadn't loved Blaine was a load of crap! If anything BLAINE hadn't loved him as much as he thought considering he'd hopped into the sack with a complete stranger when he and Kurt where still together! He could excuse Brittany because well, she was a sweetheart and she meant well she just didn't understand and he highly doubted Blaine had been forthcoming with what had happened between them, as far as Puck went...Kurt would need to have a talk to him and explain that just because him and everyone else they knew thought that Kurt and Blaine were going to last forever...didn't make it true, Blaine made sure of that.

As far as Blaine was concerned? He should get off Facebook and go back to sleeping with people he didn't know and mooning over Sam's abs all the while telling Kurt that they belonged together and that it was actually Kurt's fault he cheated because he'd had the audacity to have a life that didn't revolve around him. Kurt hadn't led Blaine on, Blaine was just pissed off that Kurt wasn't still depressed and pining over him.

He heard his name being said softly and he looked up at Adam who motioned for Kurt's phone in concern. Kurt handed it to him with a sad look on his face and watched as Adam's eyebrows rose in disbelief before narrowing angrily. He looked over at Kurt and said "Can I please say something?"...part of Kurt wanted to tell him not to, to say it didn't matter and that he was fine.

But then he thought...no...It's not fine. I've done nothing wrong, all I've done is let myself be happy with someone who really cares about me and has treated me better than Blaine did our entire relationship...and it's only been a couple days! So he nodded and watched as Adam set his phone on silent and slide it under the couch cushions muttering "That's enough of you" before pulling his computer onto his lap signing into Facebook and clicking on Kurt's page to see the relationship update and started typing.

**_Adam Crawford: You know with friends like you all (Minus Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana...it's lovely to meet you ladies and thank you for your congratulations, I feel like the luckiest bloke in the world to have someone as amazing as Kurt) who needs enemies? How about you all mind your own damn business? You're actually giving Kurt grief for being happy? For finding someone who cares about him and who he cares about enough to give a chance? Like he's somehow at fault for moving on? He and Blaine have been broken up for months, he's well within his rights to enter into a new relationship with someone who completely and utterly adores him. Because believe me, I do...and I wont make the mistake of breaking his heart and betraying his trust like someone else did. I'm going to treat him the way he should always be treated, like the incredible, kind, talented and perfectly gorgeous person that he is. For the record 'Tina' ? You're right, he doesn't deserve Blaine, he deserves a hell of a lot better._**

**_Also Brittany...Kurt's told me a lot about you :) He says you are such a sweetheart and that he misses you very much. To answer your question love, yes I am Kurt's new dolphin. I promise to make him very__happy._**

He then shut his computer and placed it on the coffee table before turning to face Kurt who was picking at the blanket on his lap idly and Adam could almost see the building feeling of insecurity and self doubt fluttering across his face. Adam stood up and moved to kneel down by Kurt's side and reached up to cup Kurt's face in his hands "Darling don't let anything they said get to you alright, we both know that you have done nothing wrong. You didn't ruin your relationship with Blaine, he did that all on his own. For them to even try and act like you should feel guilty for being happy is completely and totally unfair and ridiculous. You are the most incredible person I've ever met, if they can't see that? That's their problem. Okay?"

Kurt gave Adam a small half smile before nodding and nuzzling his face into Adam's palm. "Can we go lay down in bed?" he asked tiredly and Adam nodded before standing and slipping on arm under Kurt's knee's and motioning for Kurt to wrap his arms around Adam's shoulders. Kurt gave Adam an amused smile while wrapping his arms around Adam murmuring "Are you just going to start carrying me everywhere? Because I've got to say at some point I'm bound to get a complex" causing Adam to laugh and peck Kurt on the nose.

They laid down in bed and Adam pulled Kurt up against his chest running a hand through his hair, they where quiet for a moment until Adam heard Kurt quietly ask "Adam?" causing him to look down and quirk an eyebrow in question "Yes love?" he asked and watched as Kurt kept his gaze fixed on Adam's t-shirt with a slight blush dusting his cheeks before he softly said "Thank you for defending me" and hugging Adam's waist just a bit tighter.

Adam hugged Kurt back and kissed his forehead "You don't need to thank me for that darling, it's my job...when someone insult's you or makes you feel bad about yourself my first response will always be to stick up for you. You're my boyfriend, I adore you. No one will ever speak badly about you and get away with it as long as I'm around I promise, anyone who treats you with disrespect has no place in our lives. It's not okay and I won't allow it."

Kurt leaned up and kissed Adam gently "Just so you know? I adore you too...you're pretty much incredible"

"Likewise sweetheart" Adam said with a pleased smile and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's for a moment in an Eskimo kiss causing Kurt to giggle.

Kurt cuddled back into Adam's chest and closed his eyes taking comfort in his boyfriends hand carding soothingly through his hair lightly dragging his nails over Kurt's scalp which Kurt hadn't realized up till recently was like instant Valium to him and thought over what Adam had said about it being his 'job' to defend Kurt when someone insults him or makes him feel bad about himself, that he wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect him...and couldn't help but draw the comparison to Blaine and the way he'd handled a similar problem with a certain meerkat in the past.

How many times had he tried to tell Blaine about how Sebastian talked to him when they were dating? How many times had he told Blaine about how much it bothered him that Sebastian trying to split the two of them up and didn't even try to hide it? How much had it hurt to find out Blaine had continued talking to Sebastian behind his back knowing that it would not only bother Kurt but potentially hurt him? Blaine hadn't cared that Sebastian insulted Kurt and put him down constantly, didn't care that he was continuously disrespecting him and their relationship, didn't care that he'd made Kurt feel insecure...he'd enjoyed the attention too much to care about Kurt's feelings.

At the time? They had been together for over six months...six months into their relationship and Blaine couldn't be bothered to defend his boyfriend he claimed to 'love'.

Yet Adam and Kurt had been official for less than a day and he was ready and more than willing to defend Kurt and blast his feelings for Kurt to all of his friends without a second thought.

That was another thing Kurt knew he would never get over, Adam was such an open person...open with his affection, open with his feelings...open with his thoughts and intentions. Kurt didn't need to second guess or wonder about anything, he didn't have to worry about whether or not he would embarrass Adam by trying to hold his hand in public or leaning up to press their lips together...hell Adam had carried him piggy back throughout the entire NYADA campus with a smile on his face not caring what anyone thought of him. Adam had approached their relationship with a comfortable ease that set the tone and let Kurt feel secure enough to act openly and without any reservations.

"Why the serious face darling?" He heard Adam murmur.

"Nothing really, just thinking" he answered

"about?"

"Well...honestly...about how comfortable I feel with you...I never thought I'd be in a relationship with someone where it felt so easy to be myself and not hold anything back without second guessing myself" he admitted.

"That ex of yours really did a number on you didn't he?" Adam asked with a shake of his head before re-arranging himself and Kurt so that Kurt was facing away from him cuddled up against Adam's chest as the 'little spoon' with their hands laced together over Kurt's chest. Adam pressed a kiss to his shoulder and said "I don't ever want you to be anyone but yourself okay? I want you to feel comfortable with me, if there's something you want...or something you need...just tell me and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. You're happiness is my priority Kurt, I wouldn't have asked you to be my boyfriend unless I knew I wanted to be with you. To be in a mature, loving relationship...both people need to be completely open with who they are and what they feel, I don't believe in games...I'm don't ever want you to feel like you need to second guess yourself or wonder how I feel about you. I want you to promise me right now that if there's ever anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or insecure you will talk to me alright? Let's practice...I'll go first...Kurt, I would really love it if you gave me a kiss right now"

Kurt could help his smile as he turned his face to press his lips against Adam's who gave him a wide grin in return Before saying "Come on Kurt 'Adam I promise to tell you if I ever feel uncomfortable or insecure' I want to hear you say it"

Kurt huffed out a laugh of his own before saying "Adam, I promise if there's ever anything that makes me feel uncomfortable or insecure I'll talk to you about it. Now it's my turn...Adam, I would really love it if you kissed me again" Kurt heard Adam chuckle and pull away from Kurt slightly pressing him onto his back and leaning over Kurt to look into his eyes and run a hand down the side of his face "As you wish" he said softly before capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss that went from gentle to passionate quickly and Kurt couldn't help but groan and reach up to tangle his hand into Adam's hair when their tongues finally tangled together and he got another taste of the man he was steadily becoming addicted too.

When they pulled away from one another they where both breathing heavily and Kurt was sure he looked thoroughly kissed if Adam's face was any indication to his own. He pecked his boyfriend once more before biting his lip in indecision and mentally telling himself not to be a coward. "Adam?"

"Yes love?"

"Would you...I...Um...Would you be my date to old Glee teachers wedding back in Lima?" he asked nervously.

Adam gave him a soft look before pressing his lips to Kurt's for a long moment and pulling away to answer with a simple "I'd love to"

* * *

A/N: It's now 5am...and I've stayed up to write this...I hope you enjoyed it because I am completely exhausted but I didn't want to make you guys wait for the next chapter when I knew I could finish it.

On a side note...My muse is dancing around my room singing "Everything's Kadam and nothing hurts!" lol (to those who arent familiar with my writing...I've often joked about how each of my stories has their own muse that controls where the story goes)

I love you all :)

Please R&R  
-Jazz


	9. Chapter 9

_Note from the Author:_  
_So it seems to be the general opinion to my readers at this point that: Kadam is amazing, Tina and Blaine are buttheads, Adam is perfect little british cupcake of sunshine and rainbows who is so unbelievably great for Kurt's self image and worth...and that apparently I should be a writer on GLEE because you all like my writing *Cue Bashful face and shy shuffling of feet* "Aw shucks" Best compliment ever, I love you all. *u* I feel blessed to have such amazing readers._

* * *

The following morning Kurt dug his phone out from beneath the couch cushions and took a deep breath before opening up his Facebook and beginning to sort through his notifications. First thing he noticed was that Adam's comment had been liked by quite a few of his friends, even some he hadn't expected.

He certainly hadn't counted on Sam being one of the people who liked Adam's comment, though he had been one of the only people to not comment either way on the post itself. Kurt wondered about that, from what he'd been hearing lately Sam and Blaine were 'Best Bro's or some nonsense like that..but instead of jumping down Kurt's throat like Tina had, he'd simply 'liked' Adam's comment that berated everyone for their rude comments and called them out on their bullshit. Kurt hoped that meant that at least behind the scenes...Sam was on his side and happy for him.

After deciding to ignore the 6 new unread messages in his inbox, Kurt went ahead and continued scrolling down the page for the rest of the comments.

He scanned through each of the posts that had followed after Adam's and could help but grin at Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn AND Santana all jumping to agree with Adam completely before going off on Tina, Artie, Puck and last but certainly not least...Blaine. Kurt was honestly a little taken a back at the fierceness behind Santana's verbal thrashing that seemed to be pin pointed specifically towards Tina and Blaine, sure he considered Santana a friend but he had never really expected her of all people to jump to his defense and he wondered what had changed to make her decide that Blaine was definitely not what was best for him anymore.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk slightly as he realized Tina had not only refused to comment after everything his real friends had said to her, but she had gone ahead and deleted Kurt from her friends list as if she wasn't the one to verbally attack him for being happy and he'd been the one in the wrong. He smiled to see that two of the new members of the new directions had commented without paying any attention to the drama that had gone on in the above comments.

**_Marley Rose: Congrats Kurt :) You look really happy and those pictures of you two are super sweet._**

**_Wade 'Unique' Adams: Unique approves of the tall blonde man candy...well done Kurt Hummel. Well done._**

Glancing up he saw Adam walk into the living room with a cup of tea cradled in his hands carefully and when he heard Kurt giggle he glanced up to meet Kurt's eyes his face instantly breaking into a smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"Your tea is ready love, and your breakfast is almost done I'm just waiting on the potato's...now what has you giggling this early in the morning...besides my bedhead that is?" He quipped handing over Kurt's tea and leaning down to kiss Kurt's puckered lips that had been tilted in his direction.

"You spoil me too much, but I wont deny I am thoroughly enjoying it...and for the record? I quite like your bedhead...I was just giggling at a friend of mine referring to you as 'tall blonde man candy' and congratulating me on a job well done"

"Well I'll have you know that this tall blonde man candy thinks his boyfriend should always be spoiled so he never forgets how much he is adored...he is also quite glad you can appreciate bedhead because he has a somewhat terminal case of it"

"That's alright...I think's it's...well...sexy to be honest. I love how soft it is and that I can run my hands through it whenever I want" Kurt admitted with a slight blush diverting his eyes and taking a large gulp of his tea.

"I completely approve of my role in your life as the tall blonde man candy with the sexy bed head who spoils you rotten...honestly I'm considering getting a t-shirt made with that written across it just so everyone knows where I stand" Adam teased causing Kurt to giggle again and look up into Adam's smiling face.

They both heard the timer go off in the kitchen and Adam leaned forward to peck Kurt once more and caressing his face before saying "I'll be right back with breakfast gorgeous, I'm glad your all smiles this morning. That's how I want you all the time."

Kurt watched him walk into the kitchen humming under his breath and smiled, tonight he would definitely be cooking something special for his boyfriend to show him just how much he appreciated him and everything he did, maybe even do a little serenading of his own? Maybe he could get Rachel in on it? She seemed to have hopped right aboard the Kurt&Adam train...as a matter of fact she was probably the president and founder of the Kurt&Adam fan club. Besides Adam more than deserved it with how incredible he'd been to Kurt in just the short while they'd known one another, he went out of his way to spoil Kurt...it was definitely Kurt's turn to do a little spoiling of his own.

Especially since Kurt didn't have class today and Adam had two later on that Kurt refused to let him miss just because he'd rather be cuddled up half naked with Kurt on his couch watching corny movies and bad television all day. Since Kurt knew Rachel's schedule and knew the would most likely not be busy around that time, he'd ask her for a favor, especially since him staying over at Adam's so often seemed to give her and Brody free reign to have as much sex as they want without having to worry about Kurt hearing or seeing anything that would likely damage him for life.

When Adam walked back into the living room Kurt was fully lost in thought mentally planning what he thought might be a romantic date night in that would show Adam just how much he cared about him and get one of those beautiful crinkly eye'd sunshine smiles from him. He was shocked out of his thoughts when a plate appeared in front of his face and he looked up to give his boyfriend a sweet smile before saying "Thank you for making me breakfast" and snagging one of Adam's hands to press a kiss to his palm before giving it a squeeze and letting go.

Adam gave Kurt a soft affectionate look at the action before he sat down next to him on the couch and lifted up Kurt's legs to set on his lap being a little cautious of his ankle which felt a million times better this morning after a good night's sleep and a truly fantastic massage from Adam when he got up. While they ate the two of them talked about plans for the wedding in Lima and Kurt warning Adam in advance that the people who had not been happy about their relationship would most likely be there. Adam's response was pretty basic.

"Good. I'm glad they'll be there" He said before picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite chewing thoughtfully

Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion "Why would you be glad that they'd be there?"

"Because they will be forced to see first hand that this is real, that I'm not going anywhere and we are happy together. Whether they like it or not, they can throw whatever immature little temper tantrums they want, if anything I almost hope they do just so I can put them in their place properly... but it wont change the fact that I'm yours and your mine and that Blaine...well honestly Blaine just needs to get over himself and accept the fact that he messed up and you have every right to move on without him. Nothing they say is going to make a difference to our relationship, it's not going to change my mind about being with you. The only person who's opinion I'm concerned about here is yours, everyone else is a nonentity." Adam said giving a small shrug of his shoulder's while the corners of his lips tilted up in a smile.

Kurt felt his heart warm at hearing Adam's so easily say 'I'm yours and you're mine' that he could say it so surely. State it as fact without any hesitation in his voice. He loved that Adam was so casually sure of their relationship, that he didn't care about anyone else's opinion because he just wanted to make Kurt happy, and to him no one else mattered.

"You're right...they don't matter. Our relationship isn't their business. We make each other happy and that's all that's important...though there is one thing I should warn you about" Kurt trailed of with a grimace

Adam quirked a brow at his questionably "What darling?"

"Well...even if we stay at a hotel? You are going to have to meet my dad while we're in Lima...and my step mom, and my step brother. Normally I wouldn't be too concerned about it because you are an unbelievably likable person...honestly you pretty much ooze charm. But they all really like Blaine...I know my dad at least is hoping that we'll get back together. Finn will understand, he may like Blaine but he was here the night I found out Blaine cheated on me...he saw how upset I was, and I know that he's been worried about me because I wasn't in the best shape after things ended. I'd like to think that when he see's how happy I am now that I'm with you it'll be enough for him to just accept it without any questions, but since he's running the Glee club back in Lima...he's a lot more easily accessible to Blaine so for all I know Blaine has been telling him this entire time that we were getting back together and Finn will be really confused that I just got a new boyfriend after supposedly leading Blaine on like he claimed on Facebook...which I didn't. If anything it was the other way around."

Kurt paused for a moment and drank the rest of his tea before setting both his cup and his plate aside and turning a thoughtful expression on Adam "As far as my dad is concerned? Well...he knows Blaine and I broke up...but I didn't really explain to him why and I asked Finn not to tell him. I was mostly embarrassed and ashamed I guess...don't look at me like that, I know it wasn't my fault...well...now I do at least. But at the time it was just...I couldn't handle letting my dad know. For Christmas my dad flew Blaine here as a Christmas gift to me, I know he was hoping we would work things out...and maybe at the time I was too. But I was vulnerable, My dad had just told me he had cancer...and after already losing one parent to it? I felt so scared, I've come too close too losing him so many times the last few years and while part of me just wanted to cry and hug him, I didn't want to break down in front of my dad. When Blaine showed up I was actually grateful because I needed the comfort, and he was there...promising to look after my dad for me and I just started thinking maybe I should give things another shot. Logically I know I shouldn't have even been considering that when I was scared to death of losing my dad but I guess no one can really be rational in a situation like that."

He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face "So I think for the most part? My dad is going to be seriously lost and maybe even upset with me for getting into a relationship with someone else after what happened at Christmas. But I'm hoping he will realize that I must have a reason to be with _you_ and not with _Blaine _and that it will make him paused long enough to be as charmed by you as I am...well...hopefully not as I am...because if my father goes gay for you we are going to have issues way more serious than people not wanting me to be with anyone but Blaine, I will not compete with my father over my boyfriend"

Adam gave Kurt a long look for a moment before pressing his lips together tightly and closing his eyes only for his shoulders to start shaking before he could no longer hold back and he started laughing in earnest causing Kurt to grin happily at the sight. He couldn't help but think Adam quite possibly had the best laugh he'd ever heard in his life, it was just as infectious as his smile.

"I promise you darling that even if your father suddenly decides he's gay for me, you have absolutely no competition...I already gave my heart away to a Hummel and it's definitely not him"

Kurt knelt up on the couch and scooted over towards where Adam was seated before throwing a leg over his thighs to straddle his boyfriend who seemed to be suddenly struck silent as his hands immediately found Kurt's hips. Kurt wrapped his arms over Adam's shoulders and slid his hands into his boyfriends soft hair tugging a bit on a few strands causing Adam to clear his throat and shift underneath him slightly. "Hi" Kurt said with a silly smile on his face leaning forward to affectionately bump noses with Adam whose eyes had gone suddenly soft at the tone of Kurt's voice.

"Hi back" he whispered slipping his arms more fully around Kurt. Kurt pulled his face away and stared at Adam for a moment with a look on his face Adam couldn't quite decipher.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Kurt shook his head but Adam just said his name quietly "Kurt?"

"Right...open and honest." Kurt murmured.

"You can tell me anything you know, I want you to be able to tell me anything"

Kurt sighed before quietly saying "I just...You are an extremely easy person to fall for did you know that? I could fall in love with you so easily and not even realize it until I was already so deep in that there was no turning back, and part of me is scared shitless about that. Because it's so fast, and I shouldn't feel this comfortable with you...it shouldn't be so easy for us to talk, I shouldn't feel like it's no big deal to climb onto your lap just because I want to, I shouldn't feel perfectly at ease sharing a bed with you or walking around with bed head and just sweatpants...I am so out of my element here...and while part of me is terrified? The rest of me is too fucking happy to care. You just...you make me feel so much, and even if I don't understand it? I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Sweetheart...look at me for a minute will you? I want to tell you something and I need you to look at me while I do it love" Adam asked after a moment of silence, waiting for Kurt to meet his eyes.

"I want you to listen to me, first off...I fell for you the minute I laid eyes on you...the first time I saw you on that stage and heard you sing I was yours. Irrevocably. I've never exactly believed in love at first sight, and then I met you and all that changed. I don't want you to worry about us moving too fast or too slow or doubting yourself because of how you feel...social norms do not define our relationship, only we can do that. We will work at our own speed, that works with our comfort level...not what other people tell us is acceptable or proper or appropriate. We decide what is right for _us _as a couple, not anyone else. As long as you are comfortable with how this is progressing then I don't see any reason for us to try and change things. If you're happy? Nothing else matters. You don't need to be scared because being together makes you feel good. That's how this is suppose to be love"

"How do you always seem to know exactly what to say?" Kurt asked slightly breathless

Adam shrugged slightly with a small smile and let himself sigh into the kiss Kurt planted on him a moment later.

"So no more doubting or worrying now right?" He said when they pulled apart and Kurt nodded before tucking his face into Adam's neck and kissing him gently under his ear allowing himself to be cuddled into his boyfriends chest.

"No more doubting or worrying, just happiness and falling head over heals for the most incredible boyfriend ever" Kurt said with a smile squeezing Adam slightly in a hug.

_'I am already so in love with you' _Adam thought helplessly as squeezed back and his heart gave an ever so happy *thud*

* * *

A/N: So much Fluff.

The next chapter (and possibly the one after if I can't somehow squeeze it all into one) will delve into Kurt setting up a romantic dinner for him and his prince charming then some parental interaction, Rachel fan-girling, Kurt talking to both Sam and Puck...maybe a Brittany phone call to explain some things...and maybe Santana popping up out of no where because...well...because I can. Kurtana friendship for the win anyone?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Please R&R :)

-Jazz


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:_  
_YAY! Seriously I'm so massively impressed by how amazing my readers are...almost 170 reviews right now which means I'm going to hop right to starting this next chapter immediately. Because you have all been so wonderful I decided on a spoiler:_  
_I was up late into the night listening to two songs over and over again trying to decide which one I wanted to be the official 'Song' for this fic. I've finally decided on 'Kiss me by Ed Sheeran', a spoiler for the wedding chapter? Adam will sing this to Kurt. I hope you will all go listen to it and listen to the lyrics, let yourself close your eyes and imagine Kurt being sad/upset because of the way things are going at the wedding and Adam steps out onto stage with a borrowed guitar and dedicates this song to Kurt. (Also in the song...mentally replace the word 'lady' with 'baby' for how I picture Adam singing it)_

_Also this fic's rating has been changed to 'M' because lets face it...they are going to get all sexy together eventually. lol_

_(Side note...currently looking for an artist to draw a Kadam cover picture for this, posted about it on tumblr but if anyone on here is interested let me know...even if it doesn't end up the cover picture, I would love some fanart for the story)_

_On to the story :)_

* * *

After more parting kisses then was probably necessary Kurt finally managed to get Adam to head to class with an amused smile at the fact that Adam seemed completely uncaring that he was going to be late now because he gave Kurt one last kiss and walked through the door calling over his shoulder "Believe me gorgeous if they knew what it was like to kiss you they'd completely understand...I'll just tell them I was held up falling in love with my boyfriend, to me that's more than a good enough reason."

Kurt had blown him a kiss from the door with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes before shutting the door behind him and quickly pulling out his phone to text Rachel that he was ready for her to bring the stuff he had begged her for while Adam had taken a shower, fortunately her inner romantic loved the idea of Kurt surprising Adam with a romantic candle light dinner when he got back home. So she was currently across the street from Adam's building having coffee with Brody waiting for Adam to leave. She had two shopping bags of groceries and candles while Brody had a small duffle bag with some clothes, Kurt's razor and bathroom products. He was definitely getting the two of them an amazing gift for Christmas and their birthdays this year.

He heard a knock on the door and glanced threw the peep hole laughing when he saw Rachel on the other side bouncing up and down with a wide smile on her face and unlocked the door laughing. After they set everything down in the kitchen Kurt started putting things away while asking Rachel and Brody if they wanted some tea and started moving around the kitchen setting the tea pot to heat on the stove and turning to talk to his friends about the night before. Rachel was shaking her head and huffing that she just couldn't believe Tina and Blaine, she just rolled her eyes about Artie and said that he probably has no idea what even happened and is just sort of taking Blaine's side because he's still going to school with him.

Kurt poured three cups of tea making it the way he'd seen Adam do it and hoping that it turned out as good. "You're probably right, granted things haven't been the same between Artie and I since he laughed at my Tony audition...He think's Blaine is perfect and I'm just this awkward girly boy apparently. It's alright though because it doesn't matter, I don't care what he thinks...or what Tina thinks...or even what Blaine thinks. I'm happy, Adam makes me happy and that's what matters. My real friends will support me...like you two who are going to get really amazing gifts for your birthdays and christmas this year."

Setting two of the cups in front of Brody and Rachel he sat down opposite them with his own and took a small sip, it was good...really good, yet still not quite as good as Adams. "You know, Adam makes literally the most perfect cup of tea...I doubt I'll ever be able to replicate it but I'm going to keep trying until I get it right" Rachel flashed him a grin and took a sip of her own tea, her brows shooting up in surprise and telling Kurt that it was delicious. They talked a bit more when Kurt suddenly remembered what he had wanted to tell Rachel "Oh by the way...I'm warning you two now, I'm bringing Adam as my date to the wedding. I have no idea how people are going to react but well...he's my boyfriend, I should be able to bring my boyfriend with me as my date without any judgment. We all know some people are probably going to throw a fit...but really they can't expect me to show up alone just because Blaine is there."

"I completely agree Kurt, if anyone has a problem with it they are just going to have to deal. Beside's both Brody and I will be there so you wont have to face it alone I promise, I actually skyped last night with Quinn and Santana and sort of filled them in on you and Adam and tell them about what really happened when Blaine was here for Christmas and the stuff that's happened since. They totally support the two of you and said Santana wanted me to tell you that she has your back and she'll be seeing you soon...not sure what that means but knowing Santana we should be prepared for anything. Even though she has changed a lot since starting college, I think it's been good for her to get out of Lima...honestly it's been good for all of us. They both think that everyone is completely out of line though in attacking you, and Santana said she called Puck and had a 'talk' with him about things and that you shouldn't get any more problems from him at least"

And just like that Kurt was adding Santana to the list of people who would get an extra special gift this year, college had definitely been good for her. After saying their goodbyes and promising to call Rachel later to tell her how things went he showed the two out and set to preparing what he hoped was going to be an incredible night for both him and Adam. He tidied up a bit before placing candles throughout the room so that all he'd have to do is light them when the time came and moved back into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Rachel had helped him come up with an idea of what to make considering he was the one who did the majority of the cooking around their loft and had tasted some of his best dishes to recommend some of her favorites. So he'd decided on one of his more simple dishes because as Rachel said 'complicated doesn't mean better...look at you and Blaine' which he had to admit was a fairly decent point. So now he was making Linguine with white clam sauce and Eggplant parmesan along with homemade garlic bread, a light salad and a cherry cobbler for desert, Rachel had kindly taken it upon herself to select a wine to go along with dinner and he found himself shaking his head with a grin muttering about how he had the greatest best friend in the world.

While everything was cooking Kurt carefully set the table before hopping into the shower and using the shampoo, conditioner and body wash Brody had kindly brought for him in his overnight bag and made sure to shave and moisturize once he was out. He styled his hair easily and held off on the hairspray knowing Adam's preference to run his hands through it when they cuddled together and then got dressed in a pair of his own jeans and a white button down, he rolled up the sleeves and nodded at his reflection before moving back into the kitchen to finish up everything so that he had the food plated, the bread cut and the wine poured by the time Adam walked in the door. Once he had everything prepared to start eating he checked his watch then moved around the room lighting the candles and walked over to the CD player/radio in the corner fiddling around with it until he found a smooth jazz station that made him smile and think of their first date.

Checking his watch once more he realized Adam should be home any minute so he stood off to the side of table and waited. He heard the key's turning in the lock and took a quick glance around before smiling and slipping his hands into his pocket's.

Adam opened the front door and paused when he smelled something amazing and looked up to see his boyfriend standing with a beautiful smile on his face off to the side of the dining room table that was set up for dinner. His lips slowly turned up into a surprised smile as he looked around the apartment taking note of the candles that lit the room in a soft romantic glow and listened to the quiet jazz music playing in the background. He set his bag down by the door and shut the door behind him as he walked up to Kurt and took his face in his hands "You are without a doubt the most incredible man I've ever met, this is amazing" before leaning down to capture Kurt's lips in a _breathtaking _kiss.

Kurt's felt his heart warm and pressed up into the kiss slipping his hands out of his pockets and wrapping them easily around Adam's waist. When they pulled apart he gave his boyfriend a hopeful smile "So does that mean you like it?" he asked and Adam gave him his favorite crinkly eyed grin before pecking his nose and softly saying " No darling it means I _love _it, thank you for this"

Kurt took Adam's hand in his and tugged him over to the table before he pulled out his chair for him and then sat down next to him and lifted up his glass of wine to Adam's in a toast "To us and to new beginnings" Adam *clinked* his glass against Kurt's before taking a small sip and setting down his wine. He reached for his cutlery and took started twirling a some linguine onto his fork "This looks and smells fantastic" he said and he lifted his fork to his mouth and took the first bite.

His nearly moaned at the taste and when he swallowed he looked at Kurt with a stunned expression "How can you be impressed by my cooking when you can cook like _this_?" he asked and Kurt blushed under the praise and shrugged with a small smile while he twirled his own fork into the pasta.

"I just think your cooking is impressive, you've yet to make a single thing I don't love and I'm almost positive there was some magical ingredient in your pancakes that you also slip into your tea because both are complete perfection that I cant seem to replicate. On the plus side though we will be a very well fed couple." Kurt quipped and Adam laughed before cutting into a piece of the eggplant parmesan.

By the time Kurt brought out desert Adam was raving over the meal stating there was absolutely no way Kurt could top it no matter what he made for desert. Kurt grinned and slid a bowl of the cherry cobbler next to a fresh scoop of vanilla bean ice cream and waited patiently for his boyfriend to take the first bite. Once Adam took the first bite he promptly groaned "Dear god" before saying "that's it." and setting down his bowl and spoon, getting up to kneel in front of Kurt and took his hands in his before saying "Marry me" bluntly causing Kurt to burst into giggles.

Kurt pretended to consider it for a moment and tapped his index finger against his lips thoughtfully "Hmmm...well as long as you don't propose by serenading me with a slow ballad version of the 'thong song' I suppose I game" with that he leaned forward and pecked Adam cheekily causing his boyfriend to laugh and when he sat back down in his chair he was still chuckling when he said "One of these day's I'm going to serenade you with something truly romantic when you least expect it I promise"

Once they finished up their meals and Adam placed their dishes in the sink while Kurt scooped up the left overs into some Tupperware containers and put them in the fridge. Kurt heard the song on the radio change and he smiled before walking up to Adam and grabbing his hand leading him into the living room near the radio where they had extra floor space and turned it up before turning to face Adam and holding out his hand "Dance with me?" he asked softly and Adam smiled at him and responded with "Always" allowing himself to be pulled into Kurt's arms and curling his own around Kurt's waist as they began to move together.

They pressed their foreheads together looking into one another's eyes before Adam let his eyes slip shut and lean in to kiss Kurt tenderly, letting his tongue stroke into Kurt's mouth slowly and heard Kurt's breath hitch as he kissed back. Once their lips parted Kurt gave him a beautiful smile before tucking his face into Adam's neck where he pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin before he began to quietly sing along with the song into his ear sending chills up Adam's spine as he squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Kurt just that much closer. He was completely in love with Kurt's voice, had been from the first time he ever heard him sing, it was unique and perfectly stunning in a way that made Adam sure he could just listen to Kurt sing forever and never get bored. "I love your voice" he whispered and pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

They danced pressed close together while Kurt sang into Adam's ear until the candles where almost burnt out. Then Kurt finally pulled away from Adam and was struck by the look on his face, his new mission in life was to keep Adam looking at him exactly like this every day. Adam laced his finger's with Kurt's and moved slowly around the room blowing out the candles before he shut off the radio and lead Kurt into the bedroom. "Adam? I'm..umm" Kurt nervously stuttered and Adam shook his head with a small smile "Not that, you don't have to worry about that until you're ready okay? I just want to hold you for a while if that's alright?"

Kurt nodded and kept his eyes on Adam's as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of his jeans before he lifted the covers on the bed and slid beneath them crooking a finger in Adam's direction. Adam got undressed as well before sliding under the covers and opening his arms up for Kurt to cuddle up to him. Kurt moved into Adam's arms and laid his head on Adam's shoulder curling up against his chest and wrapping an arm around Adam's waist, he felt Adam slot their legs together and slip one of his between Kurt's and Kurt hooked his own leg over Adam's hip so that every inch of them was pressed together.

"Adam?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes my love?" he replied turning his face so that he could look at Kurt.

"Kiss me"

"Always darling. Always." he said softly pressing their lips together.

When the two finally parted and Adam began to slowly drift to sleep while Kurt was running his hands through Adam's hair, Kurt couldn't help but sing softly under his breath _"Wise men say, only fool's rush in...but I can't help..falling in love with you"_before pressing a kiss to kiss to his sleeping boyfriends temple and allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Another quick reminder I'm looking for some Breathtaking-fanart if you're interested!_

_Also, since I've given you all the official "breathtaking theme song" which Adam will sing to Kurt, let me hear some ideas of what ridiculous 'Blaine seriously doesn't get that Kurt is over him and moved on' song for him to try and serenade Kurt with at the wedding to 'win him back'._

_and to answer a review asking about if I'll add stuff about Rachel's student film thing and the warbler steroid use...and my answer is ...No. Those things don't exist in this fic, this is not a Rachel Berry story and that had nothing to do with Kurt & Adam's relationship nor would it do anything to progress my storyline. In this fic Rachel isn't the same as she is in the show...because show Rachel makes me want to reach through my television and smack her about 90% of the time lol And in the show I find Brody to be a bit of a douchnozzel who has zero respect in my opinion...even if he is a beautiful specimen of man, my Brody is a nice sweet supportive friend of Kurt's who is a good boyfriend to Rachel. I found the Warbler steroid thing completely stupid to be honest and have zero plan's to include anything about it in here. I'll probably add some past Warblers to the mix for fun on Kurt's side at some point if it works in with the story but we'll see...I've love to bring in Sebastian who has changed since Dave Karofsky and get's along with Kurt and yeaaa... I suppose you could consider this fic AU from right after Kurt asked Adam out mixed with my headcannon and ideas from my vast imagination. So I hope that answers your questions and sorry to disappoint if that's what you were hoping for._

_The stuff I mentioned at the end of the last chapter that didn't make it into this one will be in the next in case anyone was wondering._

_Random side note: So I was so busy writing this that I hadn't realized I havent eaten yet to day, after I post I am going to go make myself some pasta in honor of Kurt._

_Please R&R! _  
_-Jazz_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**  
**Hello my loves :) How is it that even though I meant to switch over to writing some Kurtbastian for Enough (Which I am making progress on I promise to any fans of that fic as well) I still ended up back here getting cozy with Kadam after a few hours?**  
**Also I think there was some confusion...I already know what songs I have/plan on having Adam sing, I was asking for song ideas for BLAINE to sing to Kurt in a completely misguided (and preferably inappropriate) attempt to get him back...okay...glad that's settled.**  
**I'm so glad I've gotten some real approval of my spoiler song choice :) I listened to it on repeat as I was writing and it just gives me so many feels.**  
**As for my wondering about what song Blaine should sing...I was cooking my dinner while listening to my Ipod when the perfect freaking song came on as well as a great Adam&Kurt convo to go along with it...I started laughing and managed to get sauce all over my clothes because I tried to fist pump with the spoon in my hand. *so glad I'm good at writing because I fail at life* I'm debating on telling you guys or just letting you read it and hope you laugh as much as I did when I got the idea lol I'm still willing to change my mind though if someone gives me a better song to work with my idea.**

**Another spoiler because you are all so lovely(over 200 reviews...I love you): I also have a plan for a Kadam Duet in the wedding chapter that I hope give's everyone as many feel's as Adam's serenade will. (Yes I already have the song picked out) it's Fall by Ed Sheeran, it wont be sung 'at' the wedding but more like a group outing with the ND old and new (Blaine included...take THAT helmet head!)**

**Aslo, any of you doing fanart or posting about this fic on tumblr...I've started a new tag for it: Kadam:Breathtaking okay? So everything is in one place and I can check it regularly in the future lol**

* * *

Kurt was nervous.

During lunch the day after his and Adam's date night he'd decided it was a good idea to text his father and let him know that he would be bringing someone home with him for the wedding and that he was going to call him later to tell him about it. He'd felt fine with it until his father responded with 'I thought you were going with Blaine?'

So now Kurt was nervous, he had to talk to his dad about things now. Tell him the truth about why he and Blaine had split up, tell him about what had happened since Christmas...and most importantly?

Tell him about Adam.

How did one even start or have that conversation? 'Hey dad about Blaine? Well he actually cheated on me when we were together and that's why we broke up...Oh and even though I tried to forgive him and was thinking about giving him another chance at Christmas he's barely spoken to me in weeks and is chasing after Sam, yea the straight guy...but that's okay because I met someone and we're together now and he's amazing and I'm falling for him so hard I don't even know what to do with myself and I've been staying over at his apartment almost every night since our first date because we decided our relationship moves at our own speed instead of the speed everyone else wants us too and we're crazy about each other so I'm bringing him back home to Lima and I need you to like him because I'm not giving him up if you don't and I'd hate for holiday's to be awkward in the future...'

Seriously how did he explain his and Adam's relationship to his dad? It wasn't normal for him to be so comfortable, hell back when he and Blaine first got together they didn't even hold hands in front of his father and even after they'd been together for over a year they were always fairly controlled around other people...actually...they were _always_ pretty controlled now that he thought about it. How would his dad react when he saw how easily he and Adam functioned together? Especially since neither of them seemed able to keep their hands off each other for longer than a few minutes if they were anywhere near each other.

One thing was for sure he would definitely be getting a hotel room for while he was in Lima for himself and Adam to stay in...maybe he'd even talk to Rachel about getting adjoining rooms for the weekend in case she didn't want to stay in her Dads house with her boyfriend either. It was one thing for parents to know that you were seeing someone, it was a completely different thing for your parents to know you share a bed regularly...and he wouldn't put it past his dad to force Adam to sleep on the couch or something and that was just not going to fly. If he and Adam where under the same roof? He was sleeping in his boyfriends arms...most likely shirtless...period.

He was staying at Adam's place again tonight and since Adam had class later than he did, he was going to have to hang out there alone for a bit before Adam got home...he figured that'd be a good time to call his dad and explain everything then maybe later on if things went well he and Adam could Skype with his dad so he could sort of 'introduce' them before Lima so that his dad could visibly see how big of a difference Adam made in him in hopes it made a better impact than just a phone call and trying to take his word for it. Rachel was the one to comment on it when she'd brought over the groceries that she'd never seen Kurt look happier or seem so comfortable with himself.

If it was that obvious just over a cup of tea when Adam wasn't even around, he couldn't imagine what an actual conversation would be like when Adam was actually in the room. If all else fails, he could tell his dad the one thing he knew would make him understand, but the thought of explaining the reference to Adam what it meant would be so blush inducing and serious he wasn't sure if he should. Explaining it would show Adam just how...final he felt about his feelings, and even though they'd been working really hard on keeping honest and open communication between them? Kurt couldn't help but feel that flicker of fear and that voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Blaine saying that he might be rejected...even though in his heart? He knew Adam wouldn't reject him even if his life depended on it.

When his mom was still alive, his dad always used to call her his sunshine and when Kurt had asked about it, he'd told his son that his mother was like this ray of sunshine in his life, she made everything warm and bright, that no matter what was happening in their lives? She was like sunshine on a cold and cloudy day. He'd told Kurt that one day he'd meet someone who would bring sunshine into his life, and that when he found them? He should never let them go.

Kurt could remember after his mother's funeral that he'd over heard his dad singing 'You are my sunshine' while crying holding a picture of his mom in his hands. After she'd died Kurt had understood what losing your sunshine meant, because it had felt like all the light had sort of just...gone from their life's and as much as he adored Carol? It wasn't the same, she was lovely...and his father loved her...but she wasn't his sunshine.

If Kurt was being honest with himself, he could easily admit without a doubt in his mind that Adam? Adam was _his _sunshine.

Had he loved Blaine? Yes. There was no doubt in his mind or heart that he hadn't love Blaine as much as he could...but Blaine wasn't sunshine. He was more like...a bright artificial light. A weak imitation of sunlight, he had this imaginary spotlight centered fully on himself and when Kurt had come along? He'd simply allowed Kurt to stand off to the side of it, catching any left over reflective light that might be left over when Blaine was done.

And wasn't that an eye opening thought?

Kurt had given a lot of thought to his relationship with Blaine recently, and the differences in his relationship with Adam. He'd come to one resounding conclusion that explained so many things to him...Blaine hadn't wanted a partner, he'd wanted a fan. He wanted someone who idolized him and kept the spotlight on him as the sole focus of their attention, he wanted someone to stroke his ego and tell him how incredible...and talented...and 'perfect' he was. So when Kurt had taken away the spotlight and hero worship? He'd acted out like some young celebrity whose career was failing and needed a quick scandal to make them the main focus of attention again. After all negative publicity is better than no publicity right?

In Kurt, Blaine had found the perfect audience. He loved deeply, was fiercely loyal and supportive...and most importantly? Was so terribly lonely that it didn't take much kindness or affection to keep him around. In high school he'd felt so alone and miserable, and he'd always be grateful to Blaine for saving him...because if he hadn't given him something to hope for? He didn't know if he'd still be here. But they should have just stayed friends, Kurt should have known that Blaine's special imitation of love would eventually cause problems. Kurt was so eager to give love, and Blaine was simply willing to take as much as he could get with minimal effort in return, knowing Kurt wouldn't complain because he was just happy to have someone in his life.

That was Blaine's issue right now though, he was throwing a tantrum like a little kid who had his favorite toy taken away and given to someone who actually deserved it because he wasn't taking care of it right. And because no one knew how to stroke Blaine's ego quite like Kurt did, it took a certain finesse and level of patience that Kurt had perfected after two years of practice.

But Blaine would have to learn to move on without him. Blaine would need to grow up and figure out that the world didn't revolve around him, and most importantly? Kurt's world didn't revolve around him, not anymore. He'd found his self worth in New York...in the crinkly eyed smiles of a boy who made his life feel warm and bright, a boy who gave love as freely and openly as Kurt did, a constant flow of positive energy between them, a seesaw perfectly in balance with equal amounts of effort put into each side.

Kurt didn't care what Blaine said he wanted, how many times he gave half assed apologies while also trying to lay the blame on Kurt or how big of a temper tantrum he threw...he wasn't giving Adam up. Because Adam had been right, he deserved more. And it was about time he realized that. He deserved to have someone love him unselfishly.

With all that in mind, he unlocked the door to Adam's apartment with the key his boyfriend had nonchalantly slipped onto his keychain this morning as if it was the most natural thing in the world, sat down on the couch, pulled out his cell phone and called his dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me"

"Hey Kiddo, it's good to hear your voice...now why don't you tell me a bit about that text you sent me earlier, what's going on with you and Blaine?"

Kurt sighed and kicked off his shoes before spreading out onto the couch and running a hand over his face.

"Dad...I think we need to talk about why Blaine and I really broke up...I haven't been honest with you and Adam has sort of showed me that keeping the way I feel all bottled up isn't healthy and I think he's right. I should have told you about this a while ago instead of keeping it to myself"

"Is Adam the boy you're seeing?"

"One thing at a time dad but yes, Adam is the boy I'm seeing"

"Alright kid, tell me what's going on because I'm lost here."

"Blaine cheated on me dad." He said bluntly.

"W-what?"

"A couple weeks after I got here, he met some guy on facebook and went to his house and slept with him. Then he showed up in New York to tell me and instead of apologizing he implied it was my fault for not giving him enough attention. That's why I couldn't talk to him for so long, but I loved him and I was trying so hard to forgive him because part of me was scared he was the only chance I would ever get at happiness, so I started thinking maybe it really was my fault and I deserved it somehow"

"Kurt...you know it's not your fault he cheated right? No one deserves that"

"Now I do, Adam made sure of that...he's...he is really good for me dad...but I'll get back to that later"

"Alright go on"

"Well, when you came for Christmas I guess you could say I was vulnerable. You had just told me about the cancer and I was terrified, I was worried stressing about NYADA, I was depressed and overworked...so when Blaine showed up...it was just so much easier to let myself fall back into my old alter ego...Blaine's boyfriend. It was comfortable and familiar, it was easy to fall back into that mentality with the way I was feeling...now I realize that I was doing it for all the wrong reasons. But I had honestly thought he and I were going to be getting back together, but after I said I forgave him...he just...stopped trying. Apparently he has a crush on Sam now or something which...whatever that's his deal but...don't I deserve better than that?"

"Yes! Of course you do!"

Kurt brushed a tear out of his eye before continuing "Dad there is...so much about my relationship with Blaine I didn't tell you. So many things I kept to myself because I knew if I filled you in that you would try to tell me that he wasn't good for me and our relationship wasn't healthy...and I didn't want that because deep down I already knew it but hearing you say it would make it real and then I couldn't pretend things were okay anymore...and I needed to have someone in my life who wanted me...even if it wasn't the way I needed or wanted because I was so scared of being alone"

"Christ kid...Kurt I owe you an apology" He heard his dad say softly

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong"

"I must have because if I hadn't? It wouldn't have taken you this long to realize your own self worth...You're such an incredible person Kurt...and I must have failed you somewhere down the road if you honestly didn't know that. If I had done my job you wouldn't have felt the need to settle for someone less than worthy just because you didn't think you could do better. I can't believe I didn't notice that something wasn't right in the two years you were with Blaine...I'm a horrible father"

"NO! You are the best dad ever and I wouldn't change you for anything. I should have talked to you dad, I'm a good actor...and not because of you but because I'm gay, I had to build an armor around myself to keep myself safe, to never let them know they hurt me...if anything is to blame it's the bullying. It's hard to think you're so great when people are throwing you into garbage cans or shoving you into lockers or throwing pee balloons at you"

"wait...pee balloons...garbage cans? Jesus kid how much havent you told me?" his dad's voice sounded pained

"Dad...Just listen, I'm not going to hide things from you anymore I promise. Things are different now, I'm different...and Adam? He's...he's _everything_" Kurt breathed with a small smile on his face.

"Everything huh? Well...I'm not to sure how trusting I am of your judgement at the moment considering you stayed with Bland for two years..."

Kurt snorted "Bland dad? Really?"

"What? He cheated on and hurt my kid, I'm allowed to make fun on him on principal. Now that I can believe me I have some zingers I've been holding in for years...Hobbit...helmet head...frodo..."

Kurt giggled and responded with "Sure dad...whatever you say. But...really though, I can't wait for you to meet Adam. He's the most amazing person, I've never met anyone like him. He's been so good for me, he already knows me better than Blaine probably ever did just...he's the best dad. He really is. I've never been this happy, ever."

"Wow, alright...I'll give the kid a chance...but it's not going to be easy this time okay? I wont just take your word for it again, I need to make sure he's good enough for you"

"He is I promise, he is nothing like Blaine...I was wondering though if you'd be interested in skyping with us tonight so I could introduce you two sort of unofficially? He wont come home till later though, he's in class right now so maybe after we finish dinner I can text you and we'll set up the webcam?"

"Are...are you two living together or something?" His dad choked out in shock.

Kurt blinked and paused for a moment before saying "No...My stuff is still at Rachel's but I guess I'm over here more often then not. I know is seems fast but...it just works for us. He gave me a key and I guess I'm really comfortable here so who knows? He hasn't asked me to move in or anything but if he did I'd probably say yes"

He heard his dad exhale loudly "I suppose I'll wait till I get to know the kid before I start freaking out" he grumbled.

Kurt grinned "Thanks dad. You will like him I promise, just give him a chance. If Rachel was being honest...all you have to do is watch the way we are together and you'll see it's not like it was with Blaine. She says she didn't realize until she saw the way Adam and I were together, and how I am now that he and I are dating, just how wrong things were with Blaine...so I'm hoping you'll agree"

"we'll see kid...well I have to get back to work, call or text me when you want to do your little webcam thing okay?"

"Alright dad sounds good"

"And Kurt?"

"Yea dad?"

"Thank you for telling me. I love you kiddo"

"I love you too dad" Kurt said softly. They said their goodbye's and hung up and Kurt looked up at the ceiling and smiled, it felt like an entire weight had been lifted off his chest.

* * *

By the time Adam got home, Kurt had changed into a pair of his sweat pants and one of his t-shirts and was serving up two plates of stir fry and white rice while singing.

Adam smiled at the sight of his boyfriend dressed comfortably in his clothes singing 'I'm walking on sunshine' while he was scooping some food onto two plates swinging his hips and popping his head along to the beat of the song. Adam couldn't help but wish he could come home to this every day, he loved having Kurt here with him everyday. Waking up to his face every morning, falling asleep with him cuddled up to his chest...it was perfection.

When Kurt cast him a bright smile over his shoulder he returned it easily before setting his bag down and moving into the kitchen to wrap his arms around his boyfriend from behind and leaning down to press a kiss to his neck. "Hello my love"

"Hi...how was class?" Kurt asked before picking up both plates and turning his head to press a kiss to Adam's lips before slipping from his arms for a moment and setting both plates on the table.

"Long and boring...I missed you, thank you for dinner by the way" Adam said sitting at the table with Kurt and reaching to grab his hand giving it a small squeeze.

"You're welcome. I missed you too...and I called my dad" Kurt said casually picking up his fork with his free hand and stabbing a few pieces of vegetables before taking a bite.

"You did? How did it go?" Adam asked curiously taking his own bite.

"I told him about Blaine, about...well about him cheating, about our relationship, about some things that happened in highschool I hadn't told him about...he was understandably upset but I think in the long run this is going to do a lot for our relationship."

"I'm so proud of you" Adam said leaning over to peck Kurt gently and Kurt felt his cheeks flush slightly at the praise.

"Thank you. So I was thinking maybe after dinner we could get on skype with him for a little bit so I can introduce you? I want him to see how happy I am, I have a feeling that if he doesn't see it with his own eyes he's just going to worry about me up until the wedding and I want him to meet you...even if it isn't face to face yet"

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I'd love to meet the man responsible for raising such an incredible son, soon I'd like to do the same with my family back home...they are dying to meet you, and I want to brag a bit"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the idea that Adam believed he was something to brag about and introduce to his parents.

The two finished eating and settled onto the couch, Adam opened up his computer and set up his webcam while Kurt text his dad and then let Kurt sign into his own account while he sat back and waited. Not even five minutes later they were accepting a video call from one Burt Hummel.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so I was planning on this chapter being about Burt, and Sam and Puck...then the next chapter being just about the wedding but this chapter sort of ran away with me...so I'm just going to run with it and see what happens. I don't want you all to have to wait for the wedding to come along so it might just need to be a nice long chapter and I'll slip some convo's with Sam and Puck while Adam and Kurt are in Lima.**

**As for the Skype call with Burt...I'm debating on writing it or just working what happened into the beginning of the wedding chapter so you all will get to see what happened without me having to dedicate another chapter to it. Before you ask, no Kurt hasn't told his dad that Adam is his 'Sunshine' yet...but he will when they are in Lima and his dad expresses some concern over the speed of Adam and Kurt's relationship.**

**For the wedding chapter...be prepared. We have Blaine the inappropriate making a comeback with a song that leaves Kurt wanting to facepalm and the reawaking of pre-Blaine Kurt's dry wit along with...*drumroll please* a fabulous guest appearance from Sebastian Smythe! Where he and Kurt will have a little heart to heart and Kurt will realize Sebastian had ulterior motives in going after Blaine once he'd met Kurt and that Kurt had been wrong in thinking Sebastian hated him...and they'll bond over their previous bad taste in having feelings for one Bland Anderson.**

**PLUS I'll have a big argument between Kurt and someone other than Blaine that will explain why they reacted so strongly to Kurt's new relationship. Gotta love my fascination with psychology as we delve into the mind of Miss Tina Cohen-Chang.**

**Excited yet? You should be.**

**Please R&R, honestly getting the feed back from you guys about what you like/love, what you are excited for, what you are worried about...etc. Is what makes writing this so easy. I'm feeding off your feed back if that makes sense. You're support makes writing this so much easier and so enjoyable.**

**Love you all!**  
**-Jazz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**  
**It's finally here! WOOHOO the Wedding Chapter ^_^ it's going to be a long one fair warning...but somehow I don't think any of you really mind? *quirks brow* It's going to be seriously long but I'm on a roll and I dont particularly want to break it up into multiple chapters. Consider this your bonus for being the best readers ever.**

**and I really hope you all love it and appreciate it because I gave up playing in the snow today to write it lol We got about a foot in the last few days and I've been itching to build a snowman...but I want to get this done before I have to go back to class on wednesday.**

**is it weird that I giggle like a school girl every time I get an awesome review? I hope not because I do :)**  
**Also RandyOrton10- I full on snorted and started laughing uncontrollably when I read your review that this story was like crack. I adore you lol**

**I also have been thinking...if this ever gets like...an insane amount of reviews I want to do something really awesome for my readers. Like host a giveaway or something, maybe I'll paint or draw a Kadam scene from the fic or make something else relevant and do a special video some nifty little meet the author deal. Idk it'd be fun and a cool way to connect with you guys and let you know how much I appreciate and value your support. Just an idea I guess :)**

_Also..this is officially my highest reviewed fic. Everyone give yourself a round of applause. *Hugs*_

* * *

Kurt was packing his bag for the trip to Lima, they were leaving in a few hours and even though he'd been packed for about a week now, he kept reorganizing it and changing his mind on what to bring. Adam had packed his own bag the night before and had let Kurt fuss over which suit he should bring to the wedding. He'd known Kurt was nervous and worried to go back to Lima with everything that had been going on. Especially since Blaine still didn't seem to understand that Kurt had moved on and was actually with someone else now. Then of course his Dad had insisted that they stay at the house going as far to say that he and Adam could share a room if that's what they were worried about because he just wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could. Plus it'd be an easy opportunity to observe how he and Adam where with each other, so Kurt had agreed after Adam had told him that he was more than okay with staying at Kurt's family's house.

Even though the little Skype session with Kurt's dad had gone surprisingly well, Kurt could see his father's underlying hesitation in letting himself like Adam. As a matter of fact he seemed to Kurt as if his father was the one who had been left with lingering trust issues from Kurt's relationship with Blaine instead of Kurt. Though he did admit to Kurt in a phone call after the fact that he saw a huge difference in how happy Kurt was in comparison to Blaine, going as far as to say he hadn't seen Kurt smile like that since before his mom had died. He just didn't want to be so trusting again after being enlightened a bit about Kurt's previous relationship.

He'd started out fairly gruff and standoffish towards Adam, merely listening to Kurt talk and responding all the while watching the two of them like a hawk. His eyes had zeroed in on the way the two of them sat together on the couch, with Adam's arm over Kurt's shoulders and Kurt with his knee's tucked under him leaning into Adam's body with a hand casually resting on Adam's thigh wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that obviously did not belong to him looking perfectly at ease and the picture of contentment.

Burt couldn't understand how different Kurt was around Adam. Gone was the controlled and careful way he'd held himself when he was with Blaine, it really said something about their relationship just that Kurt seemed to have no problem dressing in sweat's with his hair slightly messed up instead of perfectly coiffed the way it had always been back home. Kurt didn't seem shy or embarrassed to be affectionate, didn't seem in any way uncomfortable or hesitant in his actions the way he had been with Blaine...and when Adam had leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt's temple and gently run a hand through Kurt's hair...his son hadn't batted an eyelash. He hadn't swatted away his hand or screeched about his hair or seemed awkward at having his boyfriend show affection in front of his father.

Try as he might even he couldn't help the smile when he saw his son turn to look at his new boyfriend with a content and happy smile on his face with complete adoration and warm affection in his eyes, only to see Adam giving him the exact same look in return. And now he understood what Rachel had meant when she said that after seeing Kurt with Adam? You could immediately see everything that was wrong in his relationship with Blaine...everything that had been missing.

So he'd decided to do everything he could to convince Kurt to stay at the house instead of a hotel, even granting his approval at the boyfriend in the bedroom instead of the couch deal.

And now Kurt was a frazzled mess because he wanted everything to go perfectly.

Adam figured one of them needed to stay relaxed and since Kurt didn't seem to be able to do it himself, it would definitely need to be him who stayed cool, calm and collected. He also understood where Burt was coming from, if he where in his situation? He'd be worried too about the new guy in his son's life, especially since to other people their relationship probably seemed surreal Burt had even commented to Kurt that he and Adam functioned around each other with the ease of a couple that had been together for years and knew each other inside and out...which was understandably confusing considering they'd only been official now for about three weeks.

But neither Kurt nor Adam could see the point in slowing things down or pretending they didn't feel comfortable with each other just because other people didn't understand it. Even though Adam hadn't said it yet, he was completely and fully head over heels, madly and deeply in passionately perfect love with one Kurt Hummel, and he didn't think he could hold back how he felt even if he tried. He hadn't told Kurt yet because he wanted it to be special, he wanted Kurt to be able to believe him when he said it. Kurt needed to be ready for someone to look him in the eyes and honestly tell him that they loved him.

Adam knew he was getting there, there was a massive difference in who Kurt was when they first met and how Kurt was now. While he'd like to take the credit, that rested solely with Kurt. No matter what Adam had said or done, Kurt wouldn't have been able to listen and let himself heal emotionally unless he was truly ready and prepared to take a deep look at himself and see what he needed...then let himself have it, he had to let himself feel the hurt and pain from the past, he had to allow himself to be vulnerable again, to open himself up emotionally so that when the time came? He could accept someone fully into his heart again without the baggage from the past holding him back.

So no, it wasn't Adam who deserved any credit. He'd just reiterated what Kurt already knew and encouraged him to make a change. Kurt had done the rest.

Now Adam was sitting back on his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him calmly observing his boyfriend running around the room and muttering to himself. After five minute's of saying Kurt's name in an attempt to get his attention he finally got up and snagged Kurt around the waist pulling him into his chest and holding him until he finally sagged gratefully into Adam's arms and wrapped his own around Adam's waist while nuzzling his face into his boyfriends soft t-shirt.

"I'm being crazy arent I?" He mumbled

"A bit, though I'll admit you look completely adorable doing it...you need to relax darling. Everything will work out and happen the way it's supposed to...and I promise the tie you decide to wear to the wedding will not make a massive change in how people react to you and I. We can't control how they act or respond to us, we can only control our own actions and how we handle the situation. Don't forget you are not alone, you have a full group of people behind you supporting you. I'll be there, so will Rachel and Brody...and you friends Santana, Quinn and Mercedes...and your father, brother and step mother, and weren't you just telling me that you talked to your friends Sam and Puck? You have a lot more people who are behind you than against you. The most Blaine can do is make a fool out of himself, he can't hurt you. I wont allow it and neither would your friends. So just...breathe. Relax and let me see that beautiful smile"

Kurt hugged him a big tighter and looked up into Adam's eyes before giving him a small grin and Adam shook his head "Now you can do so much better than that...do I need to do another reprise of Baby got back?" He asked teasingly letting his fingers flutter over Kurt's sides pulling a giggle out of his boyfriend who tried unsuccessfully to squirm away from him.

"I'm smiling! I'm smiling!" Kurt shouted out between giggles and allowed Adam to all but tackle him onto the bed.

"Much better" Adam said with a satisfied grin and Kurt shook his head bemusedly.

"I feel better now thank you" Kurt said softly as Adam settled on top of him, Kurt let his legs wrap around Adam's waist, letting his boyfriend fall between his parted thigh's so that they were pressed close together with Adam's upper body braced above him by his elbows with his hand carding through Kurt's hair softly.

"You're welcome" he murmured

"You know...if you really wanted to relax me I can think of something we could do in the few hours before we need to head to the airport" Kurt said coyly letting his hips roll up against his boyfriends and letting his lips curve into a smile when Adam groaned and dropped his head into Kurt's neck.

"You're insatiable" he whispered before pressing an opened mouth kiss to Kurt's neck and rolling his hips back against Kurt's.

"It's not my fault your so attractive...consider it a compliment"

"Oh I do believe me"

The physical aspect of their relationship had made some serious progress in the last week, it had all started after Rachel came up with the brilliant idea of a double date and the four of them had gone dancing, after three hours of dancing increasingly close to one another until Kurt was all but grinding his hips against Adam he'd finally told Rachel they were leaving and ignore her gleeful expression and Brody's not so subtle "Use protection" shout leading Kurt to flip him off as he all but dragged Adam out of the club and back to the apartment. The minute they'd made it past the door Adam had been forcefully pushed back against it with Kurt's body pressed right back up against his and a searing kiss being pressed to his lips.

They barely made it to the couch before they began rutting against one another like horny teenagers...though Adam would quip later that Kurt technically was still a horny teenager in which Kurt responded with a serene smile and the words 'Bite me'.

By the time they'd made it into the bedroom Kurt was tripping over his pants and shoes while trying to not stop kissing Adam as he undressed. While they hadn't planned on it, it had felt right. Once they were undressed and on the bed Adam had slowed the speed their kisses and calmed the situation enough to make sure Kurt really wanted this, and the minute he realized Kurt's eyes held no hesitation or uncertainty, he allowed himself to get caught up in the feel of Kurt's kiss. The feeling of their skin pressed together, in the way Kurt arched against him and moaned his name breathlessly with that slight hitch in his voice, the feel of Kurt's nails dragging down his back...it had been perfect.

Adam had taken his time worshiping every single inch of Kurt's body until he had turned into a trembling mess of breathless sighs and insistent kisses. He'd made love to Kurt with the slow passionate ease of a man who knew that loving someone with your body was a form of art, it took a certain amount of respect and tenderness, the patient understanding of what it meant to trust someone with your body and let them inside you. Let them touch you, and that wasn't something to take lightly.

Afterwards Adam had kissed Kurt deeply, and laid his head against Kurt's chest with his ear over Kurt's heart letting the steady beat soothe him to sleep along with Kurt's fingers running through his hair. Once he'd fallen asleep Kurt wondered if Adam was even aware what he'd said as he'd come. The emotion filled "I _love_ you _so much_ Kurt" along with a string of affectionate nick names and praises that had pushed Kurt right over the edge. He hadn't even tried to prevent the overwhelmed tears from slipping down his cheeks because he just felt _so much _in that moment, so he'd held on tightly to Adam while his body came back down to earth, not even bothering to blink away the tears which Adam moments later had kissed away tenderly before cuddling up against Kurt's chest.

The last bit of Kurt that had been holding back from letting himself love Adam had shattered, he'd been broken open completely and his heart just felt so full and heavy in his chest he could barely stand it. But he wouldn't change it for the world. He was in love, he'd fallen and Adam had caught him. There was no turning back now. He was done running from how he felt, he was done fighting this. He'd found his sunshine, and it was time to accept it and let himself be happy.

* * *

Walking off the plane hand in hand with Adam, Kurt felt at ease. He didn't care it was Lima, Ohio. He didn't care that people were casting them disgusted looks, he just didn't care. He was happy and if they didn't like it? They could go to hell. After a lovemaking session that had somehow landed the two of them in the shower Kurt felt like he was floating on a cloud of happiness and he knew that one look at his face would tell the entire world just how happy he was.

Which was what struck Burt Hummel completely off guard as he walked through the airport searching for his son and his son's new boyfriend. He'd spotted them long before they spotted him and he took a moment to observe Kurt's almost giddy expression and easy affection shared between him and the tall blonde he was currently attached too. He watched as the blonde leaned down to say something into Kurt's ear and watched in awe as his son burst into uncontrolled laughter before swatted his boyfriend in the stomach before leaning over and pecking him lightly on the cheek. Burt watched as Kurt and Adam walked with their hands swinging together between them still chuckling slightly.

He'd never seen his son act so open and free with _anyone_. It was as if Kurt was a whole new person with Adam...maybe he didn't need to worry. Maybe Kurt was right when he said Adam was good for him, the proof was right in front of his eyes. He finally decided he'd done enough staring and started moving towards the boys and when Kurt finally caught sight of him he saw his son's eye's light up and heard him yell "Dad!" before turning to flash a smile at Adam over his shoulder and dragging his boyfriend through the crowd until he was close enough to fling himself into his arms. He held his son close and smiled at Adam over his shoulder.

"How was your flight?" He asked after shaking hands with his son's boyfriend pleasantly surprised at the lack of nerves and general calm the boy seemed to give off. He wasn't trying to kiss up or put on some front...unlike someone else Kurt had dated. He seemed perfectly at ease, which Burt had to respect. After all it took a special man to look him in the eye and shake his hand without fear or any signs of intimidation.

"It was great, Adam and I played a game and now he owes me a foot rub." Kurt said sticking his tongue out cheekily at his boyfriend who laughed and pecked Kurt on the nose.

"Even if you'd lost I still would have given you one and we both know it"

"Yes but I didn't lose...you did...I won." Kurt said teasingly before he hip checked his boyfriend who shook his head in amusement and threw his arm over Kurt's shoulder before kissing his temple.

"What game did you play?" Burt asked curiously trying not to stare at the mindbogglingly easy way Kurt and Adam seemed to work together.

"It's a game we made up...we start with a word that starts with A and then have to go back and forth through the alphabet as fast as we can...only to make it harder we had to stick to the theme of theater and musicals. It could be the name of a play or musical, a song, an actor or actress, stuff like that. Adam wasn't aware though that I'm a human encyclopedia for all things in that category" Kurt said with a wink poking Adam in the stomach.

Adam grinned and nodded "Yep and I lost so I had to admit that Kurt is the king of everything and then later I need to give him a foot rub"

Burt couldn't help the chuckles that escaped his mouth at the idea of his son demanding to be called the king of everything after winning their game.

"I see, well...good luck with this one kid because you're going to need it, the king of everything can be a handful" Burt said conspiratorially to Adam causing Kurt to pout.

"He's worth it" Adam said simply and ducked his head to kiss Kurt gently, obviously not caring that anyone could see.

And that got a smile out of both Burt and Kurt.

* * *

As Kurt had suspected...Carol was completely charmed by Adam. Finn seemed to just like listening to him talk. When they had gotten to the house Kurt had waited till after dinner to pull Finn aside and ask if he was alright with Kurt bringing a new boyfriend home, and Finn had just pulled his brother into a hug and said "Of course I am, he makes you happy. That's all I care about...Listen, Sam and I have been talking about the shit that went down on Facebook and what Tina and Blaine did was not okay. But Sam and I talked to Puck and I know he wants to apologize, apparently Santana got a hold of him and threatened his favorite body part if he didn't fix things. We haven't gotten a chance to talk to Artie but I think he just...doesn't really understand anything that's happened and just sort of went with what Tina was saying...don't worry about what anyone thinks. All they have to do is watch you two together and you can see how happy you are. I never saw you like this when you and Blaine were together. They'd have to be blind not to get it"

"You're a good brother Finn" Kurt said quietly giving Finn a small smile.

"Thank's Kurt, so are you. Now let's go save Adam from my mom before she tries to convince him to have a third helping of apple pie"

Kurt snorted and allowed Finn to lead him back into kitchen where Adam was setting two cups of tea down in front of their parents with a pleased smile on his face when they both took a sip and Carol started raving about how perfect it was causing Kurt to roll his eyes "Believe me if your mom loves him now she's about to love him even more...his tea is magic" Adam must had heard his comment because he chuckled and opened his arms in Kurt's direction.

Kurt slid away from Finn and moved over to where Adam was standing against the counter and walked right into his open arms cuddling into his chest.  
"Everything alright my love?" Adam asked softly rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back soothingly and Kurt nodded tilting his head up for a kiss "Everything is perfect, I have a great family, an incredible boyfriend I can't get enough of and real friends who have my back"

Adam smiled and pressed their lips together gently "I'm glad darling." he said and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's while Kurt slid his arms up Adam's chest and wrapped them around his shoulders and letting his hands slide up into Adam's hair toying with the soft strands idly as he gazed into Adam's smiling face.

Neither boy realized that Kurt entire family was staring at them in something akin to shock and disbelief. In the entire time Kurt had dated Blaine he'd never acted this way with him. Burt muttered "I told you" to Carol and Finn motioning towards to two boy's seemingly lost in one another. Eventually Finn mentioned family movie night which seemed to pull Kurt out of the moment he was having with Adam and he excited hopped up on the balls of his feet before he dragged Adam into the living room yelling that he got first pick over his shoulder.

By the end of the second movie Kurt was fast asleep curled up against Adam's side. Burt watched as Adam pressed a soft kiss to his son's forehead before whispering something into his ear, he saw Kurt sleepily mumble something before lifting his arms and wrapping them around Adam's shoulders and tucking his face into his neck while uncurling his legs from under him, Adam slid one arm behind Kurt's back and the other under his knee's lifting him easily into his arms and looked over to Burt whispering "I'm going to take him upstairs, goodnight everyone"

They all wished him a goodnight and watched as he carried Kurt carefully up the stairs to his room.

The family all exchanged a look before Carol suddenly burst out "I like him"

Finn nodded "Me too, you can tell how much he cares about Kurt"

Burt sighed and grudgingly nodded "I like him too...and it is obvious how much they care about each other...it's just...it seems so _fast_. It's not normal for them to be like this after only a couple weeks...hell he and Blaine were together for two years and they weren't anywhere near that in sync with one another...I guess I'm just worried that Kurt's going to get hurt again, because if this doesn't work I don't know if he'll be able to handle it"

Carol was quiet but she couldn't help but think Burt was worrying for nothing. Whether the boy's knew it or not, they were in love with each other. It was plain as day on their faces, and she'd never seen Kurt that happy...that had to mean _something_. As far as she was concerned, Adam was a part of the family now because she didn't see him going anywhere.

* * *

Kurt was fidgeting on the way to the wedding, both himself and Adam were dressed to perfection and it had suddenly hit him that he was going to be in a room with both Adam and Blaine at the same time. He would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't seriously worried Blaine might do something stupid or cause a problem, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin Mr. Shue's wedding because Blaine the inappropriate didn't seem to understand there is a time and place for everything.

For example: The Gap Attack...where he'd essentially outed Jeremiah and gotten him fired over two coffee dates.

Because once Blaine got an idea into his head, nothing would change his mind not matter what it was. So Kurt would just have to cross his fingers and hope for the best because like Adam said...he can't control the actions of others. It wasn't his job to keep Blaine from making an idiot out of himself, the only thing he was responsible for was his own reactions.

When they'd pulled up and got out of the car, Kurt laced his fingers with Adam's and walked into the ceremony site searching immediately for friendly faces to sit near and he caught a hand waving him over and grinned. Santana Lopez dressed to impress in a blood red mini dress sitting next to a happily grinning Mercedes who was smiling in his direction, he tugged Adam's hand and lead him over to the girls with a smile saying "There's some people I want you to meet"

He was pulled into a fierce hug by his long time best friend and couldn't help laugh at her enthusiasm when she also flung her arms around a surprised Adam while thanking him for making her 'boo' happy. Santana gave Kurt a hug of her own with a small smile and whispered "Don't worry about anything happening today, if anyone try's something I'll cut them...I even brought some fierce backup who really wants to talk to you"

Kurt looked at her curiously and she pointed behind him, walking towards them were two people he had definitely not expected to see...Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked surprised and saw Mercedes whispering into Adam's ear out of the corner of his eye...he assumed that she was filling him in on who the two were.

"Aww come on Hummel, I was actually looking forward to seeing you, you cant say you haven't missed me!" Sebastian protested with an amused smirk.

"Actually yes I can...I haven't miss you Sebastian" Kurt deadpanned and Santana laughed next to him. "It is nice to see _you_ though David" He said with a smile causing Sebastian to pout slightly.

Adam slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt smirked when he saw both Sebastian and Dave give him an impressed once over.

"Guy's this is Adam, my new boyfriend" Kurt said proudly, blushing slightly when Adam pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well done Hummel, finally a guy who deserves you and doesn't belong in the shire" Sebastian said with an easy grin that made Kurt's jaw drop.

"Wait..I-what?"

"You heard me, it took you long enough to dump Anderson. I'm glad you found someone who actually deserves to be with you now, You're a fucking catch Hummel...You're probably one of the only people I know who can keep up with me conversationally and besides I was getting really bored with trying to prove to you how much of an asshole he was when you two were together "

"I...I'm so confused" Kurt said with a dazed expression on his face and leaned heavily into Adam who pulled him over to sit down, as everyone was taking their seats anyways.

Sebastian plopped himself down on Kurt's other side with Dave next to him shaking his head at Sebastian's obvious enjoyment at causing Kurt Hummel of all people to be struck speechless.

"We'll talk later...I've got a lot of stuff I want to tell you okay? You can trust me, I wont do anything...Your friend Satan over there would cut off my balls and leave the rest of me for Dave to finish off. Just give me a chance to explain myself okay? I swear I'm not the asshole everyone thinks I am...well Not completely the asshole everyone thinks I am at least."

Kurt nodded after realizing he didn't have much of a choice, someone needed to explain to him why Sebastian had actually...complimented him. Kurt heard a muffled curse and looked over at Santana who was sitting on Adam's other side glaring at the two people who had just walked into the room and sat down...great. Tina and Blaine were here and Blaine was giving him a look like Kurt had kicked his puppy while Tina seemed to be trying to set Kurt on fire from where she stood. He felt Adam slip his arm around his shoulders once more and press a kiss to his temple before saying "Relax darling, they can't do anything. No one exists but us remember?"

Kurt nodded and relaxed against Adam slipping a hand onto his thigh and mentally giving himself another pep talk when he heard Sebastian lean over and whisper "Don't let him get to you we wont let him try anything" and he looked over to cast a confused look at him but Sebastian just shrugged easily and faced forward once more as if he hadn't just offered Kurt a reassurance against Blaine.

The ceremony passed without a hitch and as what Kurt was mentally calling his 'merry band of misfits' walked out with him towards the reception site he saw Blaine and Tina trying to work their way closer to them...up until Dave and Sebastian stepped up between them so that Kurt and Adam where blocked off on that side. Santana and Mercedes stepped up on the other side and when Kurt glanced over his shoulder he saw Rachel and Brody falling into step behind them.

It was official...Kurt Hummel loved his friends...well...he appreciated Sebastian's apparent brain transplant and was glad to see Dave looking happy and healthy...and that for some reason the two of them were at least momentarily on his side.

* * *

Kurt ended up introducing Adam to everyone in the New Directions...minus Blaine and Tina who didn't seem to want to approach Kurt unless he was alone, and since no one was leaving him alone, they were stuck glaring at Kurt and Adam from their seats...well Tina was glaring at them, Blaine was trying desperately to catch Kurt's eyes and give him his 'puppy dog' eyes. Everything had been going well, everyone seemed to like Adam, and he seemed to get along with everyone in their little group just fine. He wasn't exactly surprised, Adam was charming and genuine, he was a great conversationalist with an enthusiasm and passion for life...it would be impossible not to like him.

When Mercedes took the stage to sing, Kurt saw her shoot him a wink and he smiled when he heard the music begin to play and she started an incredible rendition of One and Only by Adele. He felt Adam shift next to him and looked over seeing him stand and hold a hand out to Kurt who smiled and slipped his hand into his boyfriends allowing himself to be lead onto the dance floor. His arms slid around Adam who pulled him close as they began to sway together. When Adam tilted Kurt's face up by his chin and connected their lips he sighed happily into the kiss.

They dance together a few more rounds before deciding to take a break and sitting back down, once they were seated Adam slid an arm around Kurt and pulled him in against his side. They were talking quietly with the rest of the people at the table when Kurt heard a familiar voice come on the mic and froze slightly exchanging a look with Rachel who was cringing as if she knew just like Kurt did that chances are this wasn't going to be good.

"Umm...this next song is for someone who knows deep down they are supposed to be with me...and I hope that this will convince them" Blaine said awkwardly giving Kurt his best 'sad face' before starting.

Kurt groaned slightly and heard Adam murmur "I'm sitting _right here_...honestly"

When the music started and the first line came out Kurt heard Sebastian snort next to him and cover his mouth with his hand his shoulders shaking and saw that Santana was in a similar situation.

_'Every breath you take_  
_Every move you take_  
_Every bond you break_  
_Every step you take_  
_I'll be watching you...'_

Kurt stared at Blaine on stage with a look of mild horror on his face and looked over at Adam who had his head cocked to the side staring at Blaine as if he were a fascinating science experiment.

"Besides the fact that he thought it was a good idea to serenade you when your boyfriend is sitting right next to you...Why on earth would he think serenading you with the stalker theme song was a good idea?" Adam said curiously which caused Sebastian to snort loudly once more before trying to smother it until Kurt responded with a wry

"Our first duet together was a song about date rape" Kurt deadpanned with a perfectly straight face.

The table all turned to look at Kurt for a moment their eyes wide with shock before they all exchanged similar looks of hilarity and burst out laughing simultaneously while Adam himself was staring at Kurt with something akin to horrified shock.

"Darling...I...I don't even know how to respond to that" Adam murmured and Kurt shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Sebastian finally gasped out "Seriously though Hummel...what the hell? Date rape song? You didn't break up with him after that?" he asked incredulously and Kurt shook his head once more.

"Actually it was before we even dated" Kurt said with a grimace as if he were wondering why he'd ever thought that moment was 'romantic'.

Sebastian looked back up at the stage where Blaine seemed to be passionately singing and completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt was obviously not enjoying the song and that Kurt's entire table seemed to be barely refraining giggles.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy I didn't sleep with someone" Sebastian said finally giving a dramatic shiver and exchanged a look of camaraderie with Kurt that left both of them grinning.

* * *

Kurt deep in a conversation with Sebastian when Adam leaned in a whispered "I'll be right back love" and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before getting up and walking somewhere with Rachel arm in arm. Kurt didn't think anything of it, assuming Rachel just wanted a dance with his boyfriend or something until he heard Rachel clearing her throat on stage catching his attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She said loudly and everyone turned to her.

"I have a romantic serenade for one Kurt Hummel via his super amazing boyfriend so without further ado...I give you Adam Crawford! Kurt? This one's for you" She said with a sweet smile as Adam walked on stage with a guitar in his hand and smiled at Rachel who pecked him on the cheek and bounded off the stage to seat herself and Kurt's side.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Kurt asked quietly as his boyfriend took the stage.

"It's only fair that if Blaine get's to sing for you, your actual boyfriend get's a chance to do it better. Adam asked me about this earlier and I decided now would be a great time."

**(A/N: now would be the time to start listening to Kiss me-Ed Sheeran)**

Adam pulled out a stool and set it in front of the microphone before he sat down and adjusted the mic before saying "Kurt, there's been something I've been waiting to say to you...and I believe I did promise you a romantic serenade when you least expected it so I hope you like it."

With that he started strumming and Kurt felt his heart warm in his chest, the minute Adam opened up his mouth and started singing the entire room went quiet. Everyone was staring up at the stage completely entranced by Adam and his voice.

_'Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_  
_Lie down with me_  
_Hold me in your arms_

_Your heart's against my chest_  
_Lips pressed to my neck_  
_I've fallen for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_  
_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love.."_

Kurt felt his eyes welling with tears and Rachel reached over to give his hand a squeeze. "He's in love with you" she whispered softly and Kurt nodded "and I am _so_in love with him". Adam kept his eyes on Kurt as he sang and Kurt couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips.

_"Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my baby _**_(_it's lady in the actual song...but I changed it consider Kurt is in fact..male._)_**

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as, the wind blows_  
_So hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest_  
_Your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I've fallen for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_  
_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_

_So hold you close_  
_To help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love.."_

When Adam finished and everyone started clapping he smiled and thanked everyone before moving off the stage and setting down the guitar. Kurt was up on his feet moving towards Adam before he'd even reached the dance floor with his heart racing and he moved as quickly as he could and saw Adam smile at him as he move to meet Kurt in the middle of the dance floor. When Kurt was close enough Adam opened his mouth to speak but Kurt flung himself into Adam's arms pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss and Adam caught him easily and kissed back with equal passion. Neither of them heard the whistles and cheers from their friends as they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

As they pulled apart Adam took Kurt's face in his hands and simply said "I love you, I'm completely head over heels in love with you Kurt Hummel" before pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips gently.

Kurt kissed him back before pulling away and smiling with tears in his eyes " and I am so completely head over heels in love with you Adam Crawford"

Adam's face broke into a brilliant smile and he picked Kurt up and spun him in a circle happily causing Kurt to giggle and hold on tight.

Neither noticed the angry looks from Tina nor the pouting expression on Blaine's face in the corner.

* * *

As they were about to leave Kurt had to head back inside because he forgot something and he asked Adam to go ahead and turn on the heat in the car and wait for him, he headed back inside and went to the table they'd been sitting at to grab his camera only to turn around and find Blaine standing there.

"Blaine...what do you want?" He said tiredly

"Why are you here with HIM Kurt? You're supposed to be in love with me! You promised you'd never say goodbye to me and now you're here acting all happy and in love with that _Alex_guy! I'm a million times better than him! I can make you happier than he can!" Blaine said furiously.

"First off...his name is Adam, not Alex. Second? I'm not acting, I'm in love with him, he makes me happier than I've ever been... including the two years we were together and third? I was more than willing to stay your friend until you and Tina attacked me on Facebook I didn't say goodbye to you Blaine, you said goodbye to me. You broke my heart, my trust and then you destroyed any chance of us being able to stay friends. Not to mention you lied about me leading you on, I forgave you. I gave you a second chance and you blew it because you were too busy drooling over Sam and ignoring me because you felt like you didn't need to try anymore. I'm with Adam because I want to be. He's it for me, and I don't care if you don't understand it. I don't care if it hurts your feelings...and I don't care what you have to say about it. You and I are over, we're done. We will never be getting back together. You need to move on Blaine, because quite frankly? I already have. You can sing me as many sad or ridiculous songs as you want and it wont change anything. I'm not in love with you anymore Blaine."

Blaine stared at Kurt in shock and hurt as if he just...didn't understand what he was saying and crossed his arms "I'm not giving up Kurt, I'll get you back. We belong together, we love each other...I love you more than he ever will" he said stubbornly and Kurt shook his head in exasperation.

"Blaine...I need you to listen to my words and understand them. We are not getting back together. Even if Adam and I didn't work out? I still wouldn't want to be with you...and honestly Blaine...I don't think you ever really loved me. I think what you loved the most about me was the fact that I loved you. But that's over now, my life doesn't revolve around you anymore. You need to deal with that and learn to accept it, I deserve to be happy and I deserve someone who loves me unselfishly. Who can love in ways you never did. I have that with Adam and I'm not giving it up. So you can throw a fit and Tina can glare at me as much as you two want, it doesn't make a difference. I love Adam. End of story"

"Kurt why are you being like this? You are supposed to be with ME. I don't need to accept anything because sooner or later you are going to come to your senses and realize that we belong together and no one else can make you happy but me"

Kurt heard a throat clearing and turned to see Adam standing behind them with his arms crossed staring Blaine down looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Now it's my turn" Adam said calmly stepping up beside Kurt and staring Blaine straight in the eye.

"Look, I can understand falling in love with him. He's an amazing person so it's easy to do. But you need to let go and move on. Kurt is with someone else, me as a matter of fact and while it's obvious you have zero respect for commitment in a relationship considering you cheated, I supposed you can't grasp how completely inappropriate and rude what you are trying to do is. Kurt's not an object, he's his own person capable of making his own decisions, and if you honestly cared about him? You would respect that his decision isn't to be with you. If you love him as much as you say you do? Him being happy would be enough for you regardless of who it's with. But it's not, because you aren't mature enough to understand what real love is. You have a lot of growing up to do Blaine Anderson. Love is about putting the person your are with first, making their happiness a priority and putting their needs above your own. I know all about you and it's more than obvious to me that what you are really upset about is that you aren't the center of Kurt's world anymore. You hate that he has his own life and is capable of being happy without you...and you hate that he wont let you emotionally manipulate him into blaming himself for your faults anymore. But here's a news flash...Kurt? Has outgrown you. He grew up and realized how much more he deserved and it's not some arrogant little prick who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Get over it."

With that Adam wrapped an arm around Kurt side stepped Blaine and casually led him out of the room. Kurt pressed a kiss to his cheek with a soft 'Thank you'.

They honestly hoped something they said had gotten through to Blaine tonight, that he would understand that it was honestly over and Kurt had moved on...and that now he would back off and let Kurt be happy without trying to interfere.

Or at least stop serenading him in public.

* * *

After the wedding the two had headed back home, they'd changed into their pajamas and Kurt pulled out the book they'd started reading. Adam sat against the headboard and Kurt settled between his legs leaning back against his chest comfortably as Adam started reading. Half way through the chapter his dad knocked on the door and poked his head in, he'd almost opened his mouth but he was struck quiet for a moment taking in the image Kurt and Adam made together.

"Are you two reading together?" He asked stepping into the room and Kurt looked up and nodded.

"Most night's before bed we read together for a while, we switch off each time. Adam will read a chapter and then I'll take the next one. It's just...something we do I guess" Kurt said with a shrug and Adam pecked the top of his head with a grin.

"Well alright then, just wanted to say goodnight to the two of you"

They said their goodnight's and Burt shut the door before walking downstairs to the living room to watch some tv before he decided to head to bed himself. About half an hour later he heard someone walking quietly down the stairs and looked up to see Kurt walking into the kitchen, he stood and decided now would probably be a good time to try and talk to his son about his relationship...and his concerns.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you kid?"

"Sure Dad, what's up?" Kurt said setting down his glass of milk and sitting at the table.

"I wanted to talk to you about Adam" He said and he saw Kurt's face break into a smile.

"He's wonderful isn't he?"

"Yea he is, he seems like a great guy and I can tell how much he cares about you and how happy you make each other...I just...have some concerns"

Kurt's brow furrowed and he looked at his father in confusion "Concerns about what?"

"Look, I'm not saying I don't like the kid...I do. I really do. I'm just worried about how fast you two are moving. They way you two act it's like you've been together for years or something"

"Why is that a bad thing? Shouldn't that show how comfortable we are with each other and how well we must know one another?"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing...I'm just worried that your rushing into it and eventually the excitement will burn out and then it'll fall apart and you'll get hurt again"

"Dad...that's not going to happen. I love him, I'm in love with him. He's it for me." Kurt said looking his father straight in the eye.

"Kurt...look it's just...how can you be in love with him already?" Burt said exasperatedly.

"Dad...let me ask you this. How long had you known mom before you knew you were in love with her? How long did you two wait to get married? Wasn't it two months? You two got married after two months and you said you loved her from the minute you laid eyes on her" Kurt asked folding his arms over his chest.

Burt shifted uncomfortably "You know that's different Kurt...Your mom...she...your mom was my sun-"

"She was your sunshine. I know, she made everything warm and bright and you loved her from the start. But dad what I need you to understand is that Mom? She was _your_ sunshine...but Adam? Adam is _mine_" Kurt said seriously as he reached across the table to give his dad's hand a squeeze.

Burt stared at Kurt in shock for a moment before he slowly began to smile and he gave Kurt's hand a squeeze back before saying "Okay. I understand now kid...I...wow...so you found your sunshine." Burt said with a small smile and a shake of his head "I'm happy for you Kurt"

"Thanks dad. So, don't worry anymore okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight kid, I'm going to head to bed"

"Night dad" he gave his father a hug before finishing up his milk and walking back upstairs to climb into bed with his sleeping boyfriend and Adam immediately moved closure to him and curled up against Kurt's chest, Kurt wrapped his arms around him and slid a hand into his hair and began to sing softly

_'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy...when skies are grey...you'll never know dear, how much I love you... so don't you take my sunshine away'_

"Love you Kurt" Adam murmured sleepily

"I love you too Adam" Kurt said softly kiss his forehead and letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. My hands are cramping, I need to stop for a bit and soak them in some hot water with Epsom salts. So there's some stuff that didn't make it into this chapter that will have to be in the next one because if I don't this chapter will just...go on forever lol I'll give you a spoiler because I love you all and we have over 250 reviews._**

**_In the next chapter we'll have the Tina confrontation with Kurt explaining a lot of things with why she is acting the way she is. I did a pretty interesting psychological background on Tina when I started writing this. Should be interesting._**

**_We'll get a real heart to heart with Sebastian, where he tells Kurt that even though at first he wanted to hook up with Blaine, that changed right after he met Kurt and saw himself from a few years ago when he was still in Paris, before he became the 'heartless bastard' everyone thought he was. He'll talk about how he actually really liked Kurt and had fun arguing with him because Kurt was the only person he'd ever met who could keep up, that everything he'd done with Blaine was in an attempt for Kurt to realize that Blaine wasn't good enough for him and break things off before he got hurt like Sebastian did...he knew Kurt wouldn't listen to him if he said something so he tried to force Blaine to show his true colors and for Kurt to realize he wasn't so perfect, which is why he went out of his way to insult Kurt in front of Blaine, why he made sure Kurt knew that Blaine was talking to Sebastian behind his back, he wanted Kurt to see what a liar he was, that he wasn't willing to stick up for Kurt like he should etc. How's that for some massive reverse psychology?_**

**_(Behavioral Psychology was my best class, I find it fascinating and love getting into the minds of people and exposing their inner workings and the 'why' behind the 'what')_**

**_We'll get Sam and Puck talking to Kurt about Blaine and Adam and how they feel about it/see the difference in their relationships. Kurt & Co. will all head out to a Karaoke place and Kurt and Adam will have a duet with the song 'Fall- by Ed Sheeran' (Because I swear I just love his voice and those two songs mesh so amazing with Kadam.) Blaine will then try another song and try to tell Kurt that he knows him better than Adam and knows that Kurt really wants to be with him. Kurt will get irritated and sing him something that will hopefully get the point across and at some point Burt and Adam will have a heart to heart._**

**_Please R&R :) I want to hear your thoughts on where I'm going with this._**

**_-Jazz_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again darlings :) WE HAVE HIT 318 REVIEWS asfhadgafcascdfhl;...that...yea. I love you guys. I'm not lying I legit stood up and started dancing. I read each and every review and I appreciate them more than you will ever know :)**

_To any of my tumblr followers, if you know about the drama that happened there, Let me assure you...I'm alright, I'm not going to let it get to me and it's not going to stop me from writing this story. If anything? I want to write it more just to spite the hateful anons._

_I'll take a cue from my Kurt Hummel *Serene smile* "Bite me"_

**Well since no one commented on my little giveaway idea I'm going to assume you all aren't interested? lol That's ok :) No big.**

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning Adam wasn't in bed and he could hear singing coming from his bathroom, with a smile on his face he stood up and stretched before walking into the bathroom discarding his clothes along the way. He paused to brush his teeth in the sink quickly before opening up the shower and slipping in behind Adam. He wrapped his arms around Adam's midsection and rested his head against Adam's shoulder blade after pressing a soft kiss to the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"Good morning" He murmured and he heard Adam chuckle slightly and reach down to lace his fingers with Kurt's across his stomach and give them a squeeze.

"Good morning darling, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Bed is too empty with out you." Kurt pouted and Adam turned in his arms to give him a small peck.

"That's why I can't sleep the night's you go back to the loft" Adam said casually

"I don't either...honestly neither does Rachel because she says she can hear me tossing and turning all night" Kurt said with a slight shake of his head.

Adam looked nervous for a moment before he sighed and slid his arms over Kurt's shoulders and nudged their noses together. "There's an obvious solution to our problem you realize" he said softly.

Kurt cocked his head to the side "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Adam bit his lip looking both hopeful and cautious before murmuring "That depends...if you say yes? Then I'm asking you to move in with me...if you say no then I'm just making conversation about our sleep patterns"

With a smile Kurt pecked Adam "The fact that your nervous is adorable and so is you thinking even for a second I would ever say no to you" he answered giving Adam waist a squeeze.

"So does that mean you're saying yes?"

"I'm saying yes...I should warn you though...I'll be completely taking over your closet and probably half your dresser. I have more clothes than I know what to do with."

Adam grinned and pecked the tip of Kurt's nose "It's our closet and dresser now love and honestly? I don't care, My clothes can go in a bag on the floor as long as I get to wake up to you every day and hold you every night"

"Mmmm I love you" Kurt said softly ducking his head to press a kiss to Adam's throat.

He felt Adam hold him just a bit tighter before responding with "I love you too" They held each other for a moment longer before Kurt finally pulled back and gave Adam a smile

"Here, turn around I'll wash your hair" Kurt said pecking him quickly and motioning for him to spin.

Adam grinned and turned around and started singing again when he felt Kurt's hands slide into his hair. After spending too long in the shower both Kurt and Adam hopped out laughing when the cold water started pouring down over them while they'd been kissing lazily under the water, Kurt grabbed a towel and started drying off his boyfriend with a teasing smile as he threw the towel over Adam's head and haphazardly started rubbing it. When he pulled it off he began giggling at the mess he'd made of his boyfriends hair and Adam just shook his head at Kurt in amusement before pulling him close and nuzzling their noses together.

They moved back into the bedroom and started pulling their clothes on and Kurt checked his phone on the nightstand seeing he had a message from Santana asking if he and Adam were interested in meeting her, Sebastian and David for brunch because apparently Sebastian still wanted to talk to him about something and she wanted to tell him some good news. He asked Adam if he was up for it before responding with a "Sure thing, where are we meeting you guys?" and Santana had immediately replied with "Lima Bean okay?" causing Kurt to cringe slightly. After working there it was definitely not his favorite place, plus he could help but feel like he was stepping all over memories of himself and Blaine...not to mention he was now aware of how lacking they were in their general hygiene ..how you pass a health inspection when you have Rat's in your work place was beyond him. "How about I treat everyone to Denny's instead?" he sent back hopefully and got a "I could go for pancakes, if your treating I'm eating Porce, meet you there at 11"

He told Adam what time they needed to be there and once they finished getting ready for the day they headed down stairs seeing his dad, carol and Finn already seated at the table. "Good morning boys! There's fresh coffee" Carole said with a smile and they both wished her a good morning before Kurt pulled out two cups and some tea bags handing them to his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes and then grinned triumphantly when Adam laughed, pecked his nose and nodded taking the cups and tea bags out of his hands and setting to make each of them a cup.

"Actually I don't drink much coffee anymore, since Adam makes such awesome tea I've become almost addicted to it. Now I've sorta switched over completely from coffee to tea" Kurt admitted and watched as his family all looked at him shocked.

"You gave up coffee?" Finn asked stunned and Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded "Seriously Finn, try a cup of Adam's tea...just a sip of it even, and you'll understand"

He saw Carole and his Dad nod thoughtfully "He does make a really good cup of tea, but I don't think I ever expected you to give up coffee for tea kid...learn something new every day I guess" Burt said with a little head shake as he took a long pull of his own mug.

Kurt and Adam sat at the table with their own cups of tea and Kurt took a sip before sighing happily "Most perfect way to start the morning" he said giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and saying "Thank you for the tea sweetheart"

Adam gave him a soft smile and Kurt could see the affection in his eyes at the nickname "Your welcome gorgeous" as he laced his fingers with Kurt and lifted it to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles, giving it a squeeze before letting it go.

"Are you two always like this?" Finn asked suddenly and then yelped when his mother slapped him upside the head.

Kurt flushed lightly before nodding "I can't help it" he said with a shrug and a small smile.

"You weren't like that with Blaine...like ever" Finn said and yelped again when both Burt and Carole whacked him on each side of the head.

"I'm just saying! He seems a lot happier now! Stop with the hitting!" Finn protested.

Kurt laughed and shook his head at Finn "I am a lot happier now...Adam is the most genuinely _beautiful_ person I've ever met. Inside and out, how could I not be happy with him?" he stated simply and looked over at his boyfriend who looked suddenly shy staring down at his cup with a small smile on his face and a blush lighting his cheek bones. Kurt couldn't help but find it adorable and he slipped his hand over Adam's shoulders and thread his finger's into his boyfriend's messy hair at the nape of his neck. He'd realized quickly that Adam loved having his hair played with just as much if not more than he suddenly did... granted he only seemed to like it when Adam did it, anyone else was more likely to get their hands chopped off for coming within a foot of his hair.

Once they finished up their tea, Kurt told his family they were meeting some friends...though Kurt barely concealed the grimace at the thought of using the word 'friend' to describe Sebastian Smythe...but he was more than a little curious as to why he'd been so nice to him at the wedding and what he wanted to talk to him about. After all, he would have thought he'd be trying to get into Blaine's pants at the very least now that he's single. Apparently he was wrong though, and that made him wonder what else he might have been wrong about Sebastian.

He and Adam said their goodbye's and headed out for Denny's after shooting a quick text to Santana that they would be there soon and if they got there first they would get a table and order coffee for everyone. Once they got inside they went ahead and got a table, ordered some coffee and waited for his three...friends? Whatever you wanted to call them. Less than five minutes later Santana was plopping herself down next to Kurt, snagging his menu and saying "You're buying, and I'm getting the most expensive thing on the menu".

Kurt rolled his eyes and his lips curved into a small smile "Good morning to you too Tana"

Sebastian sat down as well with David following behind him shaking his head and looking amused. "Hey Fancy, hey Adam" David said giving both Kurt and Adam a smile which they returned.

"Morning Hummel, Prince William...sooo I hear you're treating us for breakfast? I'm glad because I'm starving."

Adam was chuckling over Sebastian's new nickname for him while Kurt just shook his head in exasperation.

"What is it with you guys and food?" He asked and both Santana and Sebastian ignored him in favor of reading their menu's and David gave Kurt and amused look before picking up his coffee and nodding his thanks. Kurt waited patiently till everyone had ordered their food before leaning back with his coffee and saying "Okay, now what is it that you guys wanted to talk to me about?"

The three exchanged a look for a minute before Santana spoke up "I'll go first, I'm moving to New York in two weeks, I got a transfer to NYU."

Kurt smiled brightly and said "That's so amazing Tana congratulations! I think you'll love it there, it's definitely more your speed. Plus...I'm there and we all know that deep down you love me"

Santana rolled her eyes but was smiling none the less "Whatever Porcelain. So yea that was my good news...but Smythe actually needs to talk to you about something so I am going to swap seats with him" She stood up and moved around the table allowing Sebastian to take a seat.

"Okay first off...how did you two become friends?" Kurt asked, he already knew that Sebastian and David had started hanging out after David's suicide attempt in an effort to make amends on Sebastian's part, turned out they got along really well. As far as David and Santana went apparently Santana had reached out to him after his attempt, so them being friends he could understand.

Santana and Sebastian exchanged a look and David laughed "They have the weirdest friendship...honestly one day they just started arguing with each other and then the next thing I know they are friends... you should see them in action sometime it's like they were separated at birth. It's a sarcastic love/hate relationship."

The two smirked and nodded then Sebastian said "If I were ever to suddenly turn straight? Satan would definitely be my first choice as far as chicks go, she's my favorite bitch" Kurt snorted and looked at Santana who was grinning "And Sebastard is my favorite Asshole, if I were straight I'd be all up on that. But we're both gayer Mardi Gra down under so now we just have an epic non-romantic relationship that should scare the fuck out of normal people everywhere"

"If I wasn't immune to you Tana I'd be freaking terrified...but instead I have to admit I'm intrigued and slightly jealous I'm not a part of this" Kurt said tilting his head in thought and Santana and Sebastian smiled.

"You can SO get in on this Porce, I may be Sebastard's favorite bitch but you are still mine. The three of us will raise hell in New York"

"The three of us?" Kurt asked looking over at Sebastian who nodded

"I got into NYU as well, I'm going into law...so Satan and I are getting an apartment together"

"New York should be afraid...very very afraid." Kurt said with a laugh and Adam chuckled pecking him on the cheek.

Their food arrived and David, Santana and Adam all began eating quietly while Sebastian drew Kurt's attention to talk to him. Kurt raised a brow at him and Sebastian ran a hands over his face sighing heavily before he began.

"Look Kurt...I need you to just let me get this all out and try not to interrupt me okay? I know you think I hate you and I wanted to sleep with Blaine and steal him away from you but I swear I didn't. There'a reason I did everything I did and I think it's about time I told you everything since you are no longer blind to the kind of person he is. Now I'm not saying the way I went about things was a good idea but in my defense I don't try to help people or do the right thing very often...okay so...I'll just start. I wasn't always an asshole, I mean sure I'm snarky and sarcastic but that's just my personality. I think arguing is fun, it's partially why I want to become a lawyer. I've always really liked our conversations because I think you are the only person who has ever been able to go toe to toe with me, so yea part of me picking on you all the time was because I had fun arguing with you and seeing what new insults you'd come up with...and yes when I first met Blaine I wanted to sleep with him, but that was it a one night stand, notch on the bed post sort of thing. But when he and I met he never mentioned he had a boyfriend or I never would have pursued him. He was the one who gave me his number, he was the one who was texting and flirting with me then inviting me out for coffee...so when he mentioned you and the way he made it sound like 'yea I'm seeing someone but I would totally let you fuck me' then you showed up and all I could see was Blaine immediately change the way he was talking to me and act like he hadn't been doing anything wrong. But you? I could see how much you loved him, I could see how much it would hurt if you knew what he'd been doing because you looked like you wanted to kill me but at the same time I knew you were scared. Scared that someone would take him from you. But most importantly? I saw the same look I used to have when I was dating my first boyfriend Ethan."

Sebastian paused and took a small sip of his coffee staring into it blankly

"I used to be so much like you Kurt, I was head over heels crazy about Ethan and I had really low self esteem, and it wasn't until later that I realized he'd done a lot to make it worse because it made me easier to push around and take advantage of. The worse I felt about myself the more he got away with because I didn't want to leave him, I was afraid no one else would ever want me because that's what he wanted me to think. He liked having me around because I pretty much worshiped him and was convenient for sex. He was my first everything so all I knew was what he had taught me which was essentially how to give him a whole lot a pleasure and not worry about myself. I was stupid and naive and thought he loved me. Eventually I found out he wasn't cheating and finally broke up with him but...it broke me. I don't trust people anymore, I'm incapable of forming relationships so I switch from guy to guy just so I can have some companionship when I get lonely because for the longest time I just needed to feel _something_. Something that wasn't pain and insecurity. I was...so fucking scared for you, after asking around Dalton I found out about the bullying and the death threat and everything you'd gone through and I just kept thinking that Blaine would be the final straw to break you."

Kurt's mind was reeling, and suddenly he felt like he knew absolutely nothing about who the real Sebastian Smythe was. Everything he'd seen from day one had been a carefully crafted front and he hadn't even realized it. Kurt gave Sebastian an encouraging nod when he saw him twisting his fingers together anxiously.

"You just...you still had so much spirit. I didn't want him to take that away from you so I got this idea that I'd show you what a lying asshole he was by making sure he got caught acting like a jerk. Ethan had done almost everything behind my back which is what took me so long to realize what he had been doing. So I made sure to treat you like shit in front of Blaine, partially to see if he'd stick up for you, and partially to prove that he didn't care if someone put you down in front of him hoping that you would say something to him like 'hey why are you letting this asshole talk to me like that' and I just...kept stepping it up a notch. He would text me constantly, he'd call me, he'd ask to Skype and I can tell you right now not one of our conversations were 'family friendly' and for the most part he was the one who would start that line of conversation. I could tell he liked the attention and got a thrill from sneaking around, which is why I called him out in front of you around the Michael Jackson thing so you would get suspicious as to why he had been hiding it from you. I was kinda hoping you'd ask to see the texts, I would have shown them to you. But instead of getting mad you just trusted him. The whole slushy thing I admit was a total asshole move. But honestly, I hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to mess up your clothes and see if Blaine would finally do something, but...well...he's shorter than you so my aim for your shirt got him in the face. I was surprised he jumped in front of you but after talking about it to Santana I sort of figured out why I think he did it. The ulterior motive, he was in deep shit with your glee club for telling me about your plans for sectionals, by jumping in front of you and getting hurt? He made himself a martyr and everyone went from being pissed at him to wanting to defend poor sweet Blaine who protected his boyfriend and join together against a new enemy...me. I found out later on that Thad had actually warned Blaine about the slushy, so he knew the whole time you were going to get one thrown at you and he didn't say anything, granted he hadn't known about the rock salt but still. So all he had to do after that was just put himself in position and waited for the perfect opportunity. After the warblers figured that out a lot of them didn't want anything to do with him."

Kurt's jaw had dropped as Sebastian continued talking about everything that had gone on that he hadn't been aware of while he and Blaine had been dating. While he'd been figuring out how manipulative Blaine had been during their relationship he had no expected this at all, this went beyond selfish and self centered. Sure Sebastian hadn't gone about things the best way but really...had he just come out and said something to him would he had listened? Probably not, he would have been too in love with Blaine to see reason. Even if Sebastian had given him proof he would have found some way to discredit him, because he was loyal and when he loved someone he loved them with his whole heart and he had loved Blaine and wanted to badly to believe he'd never do anything to hurt him or jeopardize their relationship...except he had. Over and Over again.

Kurt just hadn't been paying attention. Too caught up in the thrill of first love and in having someone finally like him back, filling that gaping hole of loneliness in his chest. It made him wonder if Blaine had cheated before Eli, but just hadn't said anything about it, that the only reason he did this time was because Kurt wasn't paying attention to him and he wanted the attention, and wanted to hurt Kurt. After all hadn't his exact words been 'I needed you and you weren't there' ? First he told Kurt he 'couldn't' stay in Lima and told him to go to New York...then he punished him for listening? What had Blaine thought he'd be doing while he was in New York? It was expensive, it was fast paced and you never got to stop for two seconds, naturally he wouldn't be able to devote all his time to stroking Blaine's ego and making sure he was sexually satisfied from a distance. Did that give him a right to cheat? No. Hell no, and it certainly didn't give him a right to blame Kurt for it.

He felt Adam's hand slide into his and squeeze slightly "Are you alright love?" Kurt shook his head slightly "I..I don't know. I was not expecting all that. I don't even know how to feel about it. I'm over Blaine, I don't love him anymore so that has nothing to do with it...I think it's just..finding out how blind I've been the last two years. I was so vulnerable when I met Blaine...and it's like that's why he chose me, because I needed him. It makes me think everything he did when we were just friends was all a test to see how much I would put up with, how many times he could hurt me but keep our friendship, once he finally gave in to being in a relationship with me I would have done almost anything to keep him...I..I feel so stupid. So used."

Kurt slid his hand out of Adam's and wrapped his arms around his middle breathing sharply; the feelings of an anxiety attack coming on, he'd given his virginity to someone who had used and manipulated him for two years because he was convenient and Blaine liked having someone love him and fawn over him? He felt Adam move his chair closer and wrap both arms around him and start whispering in his ear "Breathe sweetheart...breathe...close your eyes and listen to my voice I've got you...listen to me...he's an asshole, he never deserved you and you are worth so much more than what he did. I love you so much Kurt...I've got you darling, and I'm never letting you go. So just breathe and relax, we're going home tomorrow and you wont have to worry about seeing him anymore alright?" Kurt nodded and let himself relax into Adam's arms, turning his head and puckering up for a kiss he was immediately granted.

"I'm sorry, I just...had a moment. I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you" Kurt said with a slight chuckle and saw Sebastian staring at him guiltily.

"Should I have not told you?" He asked worriedly biting his lip and Kurt thought this might have seen Sebastian look so unsure on himself.

"No, I'm glad you did. I needed to know about this, now I know that even if he does stop trying to get me back I could never be friends with him again. Not after this."

Sebastian nodded "Okay, I am sorry I had to be the one to tell you. I just felt like you had a right to know. I'm hoping now we can try and put the past behind us and maybe try being friends? You can call me Sebastard if you want?" Sebastian said teasingly and Kurt grinned and nodded.

"Sebastard it is then, friends?" he said holding out his hand which Sebastian gripped in his giving it a firm shake.

"friends"

* * *

Kurt was in Adam's arms with his head on his chest swaying as Rachel belted out a beautiful ballad with Mercedes. She'd organized a group get together while they were in town with the New Directions, old and new out for Karaoke and dancing. Unfortunately Tina and Blaine had found out and shown up as well but Kurt had been steadfastly ignoring them both. Sebastian and David had also tagged along and he was starting to think that something might be going on with him and David, but he couldn't be sure. He'd thrown a questioning look at Santana and she's rolled her eyes and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' which made him think something was definitely going on but might be complicated...interesting.

Rachel and Mercedes finished up their duet and Kurt looked over at Adam and gestured towards the stage with a grin "Will you sing with me?"

Adam smiled and brought Kurt's hands up to his mouth giving them a kiss "Forever and Always darling"

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Adam softly before pulling him over to the stage, he grabbed the Karaoke book and flipped through looking for a song but Adam stuck his hand out and stopped it on a page Kurt just passed, Kurt flipped back and said "Did you see one?"

"How about this one? I think it's appropriate don't you?" He said pointing to a spot on the page with a small smile.

"Fall by Ed Sheeran? Very appropriate...and romantic" Kurt said with a smile leaning up to kiss Adam's cheek before leading him onto the stage by the hand.

They gave the song to the band and took place in front of the two microphones, while they faced the audience they were slightly turned towards each other and Adam gave Kurt a wink when the music began to play and he opened his mouth to sing.

**(A/N: Now would be a good time to go listen to the song...also Bold= Adam,**_ Italics=Kurt**, Bold Italics=Both)**_

**"You and I****  
Two of a mind  
This love's  
****One of a kind**

_You and I_  
_We're drifting_  
_Over the edge_

**And I will fall for you**  
**And I will fall for you**  
**If I fall for you**  
**Would you fall too?**

_You and I  
Learning to speak  
With kisses on cheeks_

**You and I****  
We're lifted  
****Over the edge**

And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for you  
Would you fall too?

**_And I will fall for you_**  
**_And I will fall for you_**  
**_And if I fall for you_**  
**_Would you fall too?_**

_Would you fall too?**  
**_**Would you fall too?**_**  
**Would you fall too**?  
Would you fall too?"**_

During the song their eyes kept migrating back towards one another and when they finished the last line they held each other's eyes and Kurt mouthed 'I love you' to Adam whose face broke into that sunshine smile Kurt was so addicted too and mouthed 'I love you more' back. The entire place erupted in applause shocking the two out of their moment and they both blushed and moved towards each other meeting briefly for a quick kiss before linking hands and taking a bow.

Sitting at a table in the back however two people were not clapping, not smiling, not feeling happy for the obviously happy couple. Tina seemed to be simply trying to get Blaine to pay attention to her and kept touching his arm while Blaine was glaring at Kurt and Adam. Kurt ignored the heated glares and let himself be pulled into a hug by Rachel while she squealed "Kurt I've NEVER heard you sing like that before! You two aren't just perfect together but so are your voices! It's fate!" Kurt laughed and patted her on the back, honestly she was their biggest fan and supporter. Not that he could blame her, how could you not like Adam? How could you not see how happy they were together?

Unless you are Blaine or Tina at least.

Speaking of which, he could understand why Blaine would be acting out over this...but why was Tina? Did she really want him and Blaine to get back together that bad?

Adam drew Kurt into his side and pressed a kiss to his temple causing Kurt to turn and smile at him before tucking his face against Adam's neck and kissing the skin there. He loved that they could do this, that Adam had no problem being normal and affectionate in front of Kurt's friends and family or anyone. It made Kurt feel like Adam was well...proud to be with him. Not ashamed or embarrassed to be seen acting like he..well...loved his boyfriend, and wasn't that a nice change?

He heard someone cough into the mic on stage and turned his face to see Blaine once again staring at him with his 'puppy dog' eyes and 'But Kurt I love you' face and inwardly groaned and turned his face into Adam's t-shirt letting his boyfriend wrap both arms around him fully.

"This song is for someone special, I know in my heart we belong together and I hope this will remind them just how much"

"I love you, you make me happy...what about that is difficult to understand?" Kurt murmured rubbing his face into the soft cotton of Adam's shirt and felt Adam run his hands up and down over Kurt's spine. Kurt allowed himself to relax until he heard the beginning chords of 'Teenage Dream' begin to play and he stiffened. Seriously Blaine? Of all the songs to sing? He's in his boyfriend's arms after singing a duet with him and trading I love you's and a kiss on stage and Blaine is singing Katy Perry...as if that was going to magically fix everything? At this rate he'd never be able to listen to her music without immediately wanting to hit something.

As the song finished Tina clapped loudly and cheered for Blaine while everyone else exchanged uncomfortable looks in Kurt's direction where he seemed to be trying to bury himself into Adam's chest while Adam calmly spoke in his ear and ran a hand soothingly threw his hair. Finally Santana exchanged a look with Rachel and Mercedes before nodding and walking towards Kurt.

"Porce...instead of letting it get to you or just ignoring it? Why don't you sing something back. Make him listen to you, we'll help." Santana said and both Rachel and Mercedes nodded and Kurt looked at Adam hesitantly and asked "Are you okay with this?"

"Sweetheart if that's what it takes to get him to listen and realize you and I are in this for the long haul than I am more than okay with it. Go sing your song, I'll be waiting right here with open arms when you are done I promise" Adam said pecking Kurt lightly before letting him go.

Kurt and the girls conversed by the stage for a moment before walking onto it.

"In response to the most inappropriate and unwanted serenade I've ever had, I've decided to put on a little show in response. Blaine, I need you to listen to the words I'm saying. I love Adam. Period, he's the person I want to be with. I'm over you and I need you to accept it, you act like you know me and have any say in what I want but you don't, if anything it's become really clear you know nothing about me. You may have been my teenage dream at one point...but honestly Blaine? I have new dreams now, and you're not in them"

With that Kurt nodded to the band and the girls filed in behind him to provide the back up vocals for a glorious mash up of -it-All by Kelly Clarkson and We are Never ever ever getting back together by Taylor Swift. He kept his eyes on Blaine the entire time trying to getting the message across as clear as possible and saw Blaine go from hurt to angry before storming out at the end of their performance which for some reason Tina looked smug about.

Kurt couldn't only hope Blaine understood, angry, hurt or upset he may be but honestly Kurt just wanted him to _get it through his head. _As he shook his head and walked off stage he saw Sebastian nod in his direction and give him a thumbs up which made Kurt shoot him a grateful smile before he stepped into Adam's open arms and placing an open mouthed kiss on Adam's neck causing him to shiver and pull Kurt a little closer, Kurt looked up at Adam's face and pressed their lips together, allowing himself to deepen the kiss and sigh happily into Adam's mouth.

Kurt stepped back a bit and Adam immediately caught the mischievous glint in his eyes "I think I've had enough drama for today...can we go back to the house? I think I owe you a full body massage for being the most amazing boyfriend in the world...clothing optional" Kurt said running his finger tip down Adam's chest and pausing when it hit his pants.

Adam smiled and pulled Kurt flush against him before leaning in and nipping Kurt's ear "In that case what are we waiting for?"

With a giggle Kurt pecked him and turned to his friends before yawning dramatically "Well guys, I think we've had enough excitement for tonight, we're going to head back to the house and get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow at Breadstix before we have to fly back for the big dinner alright? Goodnight everyone!"

Kurt could tell not one of them bought his 'we're going to go back and get some sleep' story but he couldn't bring himself to care, he had a gorgeous boyfriend he wanted to worship for putting up with his drama and he'd enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

A/N: I know there was no real Tina, I'm turning that into the next chapter because my hands are killing me and I'm exhausted. I was in a lot of pain today and half way through this chapter my hands started to get the worst of it, along with the lack of sleep and being highly medicated I really hope this turned out okay. I promise I'll get started on the Tina chapter tomorrow.

Please R&R, tell me what you think.

Thanks everyone for your amazing support *hugs*  
-Jazz


	14. author note

Hey everyone, im typing this with my left hand and i just wanted to let u know what has been going on. I spent all morning in urgent care after spending all night sobbing in pain from my arm/hand/wrist which was swollen and purple due to lack of circulation, I couldn't move my fingers or make a fist and felt like my entire arm was burning and being stabbed. I was sent in by my doctor to have some tests, xrays etc done and to given a shot of anti inflammatory and some strong pain relievers, now my hand and wrist is in a splint up to my elbow and I cant use it, they believe im having a severe CRPS flare up and I might need to go see some ortho doctors in case more is wrong. Im still going to write this story but its going to take a bit longer to type out the chapters since i can only use my left hand and im so medicated right now im working a little slowly. please bare with me. Im not giving up or gone i'll be doing my best i promise! thank you all for your support! im about 2,000 words into the next chapter but it took a while to try and write it out so when I finish it I'll post immediately.

sorry for the wait!  
-Jazz


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Okay...I have been considering Tina being redeemed at some point, and part of me still wants to write it but after the last episode I am just...so not okay with that last episode I don't know if I'll be able to. It just triggered some not fantastic memories for me and as far as I'm concerned they've DESTROYED her character. Then again, maybe I should redeem her on here, if only so you all will get a Tina that makes sense ( for her situation) and gets the help she needs...plus I do love getting all in depth and psychological on you guys :p haha But it is Glee which means drama right? (My type of drama not that crazy shit currently happening on the show because..wow)**_

_**Thank you all so much for waiting and being patient! Your support means so much to me I actually started crying because none of my RL friends showed as much concern and support as you all did *hugs* and I hope you know how much it means to me. As for being called the ''Queen of the Kadam Fandom"...I accept lol ^_^ Made my LIFE reading that! Being as wonderful as you all are is what makes me want to write so much :) You guys deserve it for being the main reason I smile these days.**_

_**I'd also like to dedicate this to Alexx aka Chriscoferskingdom, the first valentine I've ever had :) This is for you darling! You are adorable and sweet and I love talking to you because you are just so awesome, so this chapter is for you sugar!**_

&&& 401 REVIEWS I'M FLAILING! XD

_Now...it's time for some 'strong!Kurt' and 'insecure!Adam' because this relationship goes both ways...there will be a lot of situations were Kurt will be taking care of Adam in future chapters just so you know, I've planned some Adam!Angst with Kurt to the rescue as the strong one who hold him together... also prepare for some smut and some Puck/Sam/Finn teasing :p_

* * *

Kurt was lying on his back in bed completely naked with Adam curled up fast asleep against his chest with one of his legs intertwined with Kurt's and his arm around Kurt's waist while Kurt was trailing his fingertips up and down his boyfriend's spine just thinking, thinking about how he had never thought this would be his life. He went from being a loser...the freaky little gay boy who didn't belong and was never recognized for his achievements, being thrown into garbage cans, shoved around and humiliated at ever turn with his boyfriend going out of his way to manipulate him and make sure he always felt inferior...and now? He was Kurt Hummel, NYADA student, who had worked at Vogue and lived in New York and had a gorgeous amazing British boyfriend who loved him and supported him and made him feel good about himself, like he could take on the world if he wanted too... How did he get this lucky?

He heard Adam murmur his name in his sleep and then sigh peacefully and Kurt couldn't help the contented grin that slipped onto his face as he pressed a kiss to Adam's head. Adam turned his face and pressed his lips over Kurt's heart before hugging him tightly and sleepily saying "I love you Kurt".

Kurt felt his heart warm and he looked down into his boyfriends smiling face, he looked half asleep and his hair was rumpled but honestly? Kurt thought he'd never seen anyone so gorgeous. He cupped Adam's cheek in his hand and said "You are so beautiful you know that?" He watched Adam's eyes blink open a bit wider and a small smile grace his lips as well as a slight blush light up his cheek bones.

"You're the beautiful one" He said quietly and Kurt shook his head "Don't you do that either, if I can't do it neither can you...now look at me" Adam looked into Kurt eyes and Kurt rolled them over so Adam was on his back and Kurt was straddling his hips with both arms braced on the side of Adam's face.

"You. Are. Beautiful. I wish you could see what I see when I see you...you _shine_ Adam. All it takes is a look or a smile from you and I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. You are always going out of your way to tell me how amazing you think I am and how lucky you feel to be with me... but I don't think you realize how amazing _you_ are, how lucky I feel to be with _you. _You are so special to me and I feel so blessed to have you in my life, so proud to call you mine. All I want is to make you as happy as you've made me just by being who you are, because you're such an incredible person. I just want you to know that, and if you ever forget it? I'll always be here to remind you because I'm not going anywhere. Us? What we have? It's something special, and I'm not ever letting you go."

Looking into Adam's eyes Kurt knew that no one had ever told him something like this before, his boyfriend looked stunned. As if he couldn't believe anyone would ever say something like that to him and Kurt decided then and there he would never let Adam forget that he was treasured, Adam had already done so much for him, he gave love so freely and openly, he was so ready to take care of Kurt in any way he needed and Kurt wanted him to know that he would take care of him too, that they would be equals in this relationship. That Adam could lean and depend on him. Adam hid it well, the insecurities he had...but the same way he went out of his way to show him every day how amazing he was? Kurt planned on doing the same, because whether Adam admitted it or not...he needed it, he needed this...for someone else to take the reigns and be strong for him, to let him be weak for a little while and trust that he wouldn't fall to pieces because Kurt would be there to catch him and hold him together.

Kurt saw that Adam was trying to blink away tears and heard the slight hitch in his breath, so he leaned forward to press soft kisses over Adam's face.

"Beautiful" _*kiss*_

"Stunning" _*kiss*_

"Talented" _*kiss*_

"Breathtaking" _*kiss*_

Finally he kissed Adam's lips slowly before pulling back and whispering "Mine" against them before capturing Adam's list once more in a deep kiss, he slipped his tongue in between Adam's parted lips and tried to pour everything he felt for him into the kiss. Adam whimpered slightly into his mouth, kissing back almost desperately before wrapping both arms around Kurt and shifting underneath him so that their body's slid against one another causing Kurt to groan.

"Kurt" Adam said pulling away with a slightly wrecked expression.

"What is it?"

"W-will you make love to me?" He asked quietly " I just..I need to feel you right now and make sure this is real...I-I _want_ you"

Kurt looked into his boyfriend's eyes and could see nothing but love, devotion and utter want staring back at him. "Anything you need is yours baby...anything you want, just say the words and it's yours" He pressed a kiss to Adam's forehead and Adam just gave him a small breathtaking smile before breathlessly answering "_You_, I want you inside me...I just want _you_" and with that, Kurt's heart was ready to burst in his chest.

Kurt kissed him once more before maneuvering himself to settle between Adam's legs groaning when their erections pressed against one another, but Kurt wasn't planning on rushing this...he wanted Adam to be a trembling mass of want and need before he finally made love to him, he wanted Adam to let down all his walls and let him in completely and feel how much Kurt truly loved him, Adam hadn't bottomed for him yet, though they'd talked about it, they were both versatile despite the fact that with Blaine he'd always topped, the one time they'd tried he'd loved it...Blaine hadn't so they never did it again unfortunately...but Adam was different, he wanted everything with Kurt...he wanted Kurt in him, around him, on him, over him, under him...pretty much any way he could get him...and damned if knowing that didn't make him feel like he could fly.

He kissed Adam once more before sliding down his body, kissing and nipping down his strong tanned chest, pausing once he reached Adam's hip bones before he sucked a dark mark onto the skin causing Adam to gasp and buck up against him. After pulling away he ran his tongue soothingly over the mark pulling another breathless groan from his boyfriend's mouth. He looked up through his lashes to see Adam staring down at him through heavy lust blown eyes and made sure to keep eye contact as he sunk down fully over his length relaxing his throat to take him deeply, Adam's head fell back against the pillow and he gasped reaching down to tangle his hand into Kurt's hair as Kurt worked his arousal.

Kurt hummed around his boyfriend while he reached over and grabbed the small bottle of lube that was off to the side and slicked up a finger before tracing Adam's entrance and grinned internally when he heard Adam pant out his name desperately and push back against him. He slowly began to prep his boyfriend while simultaneously pleasuring him with his mouth up until he felt Adam begin to tense up beneath him and he pulled off wrapping his hand around the base of Adam's erection to stall his impending orgasm. He grinned cheekily when Adam lifted his head to look up at his disbelievingly "Not yet, I want you to come when i'm inside you" he murmured rubbing a soothing hand over Adam's quivering stomach and chuckling slightly when Adam groaned and let his head flop back against the pillows.

Kurt sat up so that he was on his knee's and slid his palms up Adam's thighs caressing his hips before running them back down and pulling on of his legs up to rest over Kurt's shoulder while the other wrapped around Kurt's waist. "Kurt please..._Please_...I can't...just..." Adam was panting and gripping the sheets in his hands trying to get Kurt to move forward because he was lazily rubbing the head of his erection against Adam's puckered hole but never pushing forward enough to slip in, and each time he tried to push back against Kurt he'd pull away.

Finally Kurt said his name softly and Adam looked up into his boyfriends eyes feeling his heart throb at the tender look of love and affection he saw mixed with lust. "Adam...I want you to keep your eyes on me, listen to what I'm saying okay?" he said softly turning his head to press a kiss to Adam's leg over her shoulder. Adam nodded and let out a shaky breath when he felt Kurt start to slowly slid into him. "You're mine Adam, you're mine and I love you, I wont ever let you forget it" with that he slammed the rest of the way in and Adam's back arched against the bed with a desperate cry of pleasure.

Kurt didn't care at this point that chances were the entire house would be able to hear them, this was an important step for both of them physically and emotionally...he wasn't about to try and get Adam to hold back. So all he could do was hope and pray his dad and Carole weren't home and that for some reason Finn was still asleep or at least wouldn't be too traumatized.

Adam's leg slid from his shoulder and wrapped around his hips using the heels of his feet to pull Kurt closer and Kurt let his body fall forward slightly to cover Adam's and twined their hands together before pressing both of them over Adam's head as he snapped his hips forward directly against his prostate causing Adam to let out a broken shout before be started babbling a stream of words Kurt couldn't even try to understand but he knew he caught his name and the words 'love' 'amazing' and 'forever' somewhere in there.

He captured Adam's lips in a kiss and cut off his loud stammering, letting go of Adam's hands which immediately wrapped around his back to hold him close he let his hands cradle Adam's face in his hands. They kissed leisurely and Kurt slowed his thrust slightly...dragging out slowly before rolling his hips back in. He pulled away from Adam's mouth and stroke the side of his face staring into his eyes "I love you, I love you so much...more than anything, more than anyone and I swear I'll always do my best to keep you happy, to take care of you because you're mine now...you're mine and I'm never letting you go"

Their lips met in another kiss and a tear slid down Adam's cheek as he kissed back and let himself fall apart beneath Kurt, moaning and trembling and clutching desperately to Kurt's back to keep him close. Kurt was coming a moment later and afterwards he let he forehead drop against Adam's as he whispered tender words of affection. When Kurt tried to pull away Adam clutched his closer and Kurt chuckled pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's nose before saying "Baby I'm not leaving I was just going to turn us so that I'm on my back and I can hold you" Adam let his arms go slack while Kurt slipped both his arms under Adam and flipped them so that his boyfriend was sprawled over his chest. wrapped in his arms.

"We're a mess" Adam whispered and Kurt nodded running a hand through his hair soothingly "I know"

"You're still inside me" Adam whispered again shifting slightly and letting out a breathy moan from being over sensitive.

"I know" Kurt said letting his hips roll up a bit.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, you need this, and I need this...now I want to talk about something just like this okay?" Kurt said pressing a kiss to Adam's temple and he felt him nod.

"Do you still feel threatened by Blaine?" Kurt said calmly and Adam froze beneath him.

"I-I dont...I mean" Adam stuttered but Kurt shushed him and held him close.

"Shhh baby it's okay...you need to know that it doesn't matter what he does, what he says, what he sings or how obnoxious he is, it wont make a difference...it doesn't matter how long we were together, HE doesn't matter because I don't love him. I love you. I'm with you because I want to be, I am never getting back together with him, I'm never leaving you. We talked about how this relationship needs to be honest and open. So from now on please tell me when something like this is bothering you so I can make it better okay? I don't ever want you having doubts about how I feel about you. If I didn't know your facial expressions so well I wouldn't have been able to figure it out, I'm not psychic sweetheart, I need you to talk to me."

"I'm sorry'' Adam said quietly pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's chest.

"You don't need to be sorry, I'll never judge you for what your feeling, I just want you to promise me you will tell me when you are feeling insecure. You don't have to be strong all the time baby, it's okay to let me be strong for you"

"I promise, I love you"

"I love you too...now I just want to hold you for a bit longer and then we can take a shower and get ready before we have to brunch with my parents and then after we come back and pack we have an early dinner with everyone else to say goodbye alright? Then we're going to go back home and I'm going to move into OUR apartment and then we are going to have our late valentines day date and I'm going to take you out and show you off and spoil you rotten okay?"

Adam lifted his face and gave Kurt a bright smile and a nod "Okay" he said and pressed their lips together.

* * *

After they showered and got dressed Kurt laced his fingers with Adam's and lead him to the kitchen which was surprisingly quiet, he saw a note on the counter from his dad saying he and Carole had gone out to take care of some things at the shop and would meet them for breakfast at 11am and he was about to ask Adam if he wanted some tea when he heard chuckling in the living room and what sounded like Finn whining. He exchanged a look with Adam before moving into the living room and saw Sam and Puck falling over each other laughing and Finn with his head in his hands whining that he was 'traumatized forever'.

"Hey guys..what's going on?" Kurt asked carefully and all their head swiveled in their direction before Puck and Sam exchanged another look and started laughing harder.

"Dude...you two are so loud" Puck said threw chuckles and Kurt flushed realizing immediately what the issue was.

"Ohhh Kurt...more...faster" Sam moaned out dramatically and Puck responded with "Adam...Ohhh Adam..baby..fuck...mmm" while coming up behind Sam to mime humping him which prompted Finn to stick both his fingers in his ears shaking his head groaning "Stop! No more!"

Kurt looked at Adam who seemed to be torn between laughing and feeling embarrassed and he pressed a kiss to his cheep whispering "Don't be embarrassed this is just how they are, I'm convinced too many years of football caused brain damage..."

Adam laughed and nodded before pointing at Finn "I think we broke your brother though"

"He was already broken" Kurt said cheekily and Finn looked up at him with a frown "Not nice" he said and everyone laughed.

"What are you moron's doing here besides perving on my boyfriend and I?" Kurt asked

"Well we wanted to talk to you before we went out to breakfast, your parents invited us along when we showed up this morning" Sam said motioning to himself and Puck. Kurt nodded and pulled Adam over to the love seat and pushed him into it before plopping down on his lap and sliding his arms around his shoulders letting one hand tangle into his hair while he leaned forward to kiss him hard whispering a soft "I love you" against his lips which was returned before cuddling into his chest and turning his head to give the boys his attention.

Both were staring at them with strange looks on their faces before Puck cleared his throat "I just wanted to say again I'm really sorry to both of you to how I reacted to your relationship. Santana sort of put things into perspective but it wasn't until Sam and Finn talked to me and I got to see the both of you together that I really understood...You weren't like this with Blaine dude...you were like never all over him, you never kissed in public...even if it was just the gleeks you guys weren't even half as affectionate and comfortable with each other. Sam sorta told me some stuff he'd noticed about your relationship with Blaine and then Santana and that Sebastian guy sort of went off on me a bit at the wedding and...well..now I get it. I'm sorry I was an asshole...I guess I just, saw what I wanted to see when you and Blaine were together. But after everything I know now I am 100% behind you guys...I should have been from the beginning and I'm really sorry I wasn't"

Kurt exchanged a look with Adam before flashing Puck a bright smile and simply saying "You're forgiven...but do it again and I'll sick Tana on you...maybe even Tana _and_ Sebastian...we're all friends now...you should be scared"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror that crossed all three boys faces and turned to tuck his head into Adam's neck as he giggled, he had to remember to tell the other two about this.

He heard Sam clear his throat and turned back around after accepting a slightly distracting kiss from Adam to hear what he had to say.

"I know everyone seems to think Blaine and I are in this epic bromance... but the only reason I started hanging out with him and stuff is because of you. I figured since you weren't here you'd want someone to watch out for Blaine even if you two weren't together, you were my first friend here Kurt, you helped me when my family had nothing and didn't say a word to anyone, you never let me feel down on myself. You watched my siblings for me, you gave me clothes and don't think I didn't notice the new toys that suddenly showed up or how you always seemed to have left overs from dinner the night before that was just enough for my whole family to eat. I've been doing all of this stuff for Blaine because of you. Even though I wanted to kick his ass when I found out he cheated on you...I know you, you wouldn't want him hurt, so I've just been trying to be his friend...and sort of keep an eye on him for you. I knew you wouldn't want us all to turn on him because that's who you are. I guess part of me was also sort of using him as a 'Kurt-substitute' except he's really no where near as cool as you and he's actually kind of creepy..and kind of an asshole...and I think something is going on with him and Tina because she's been acting crazy all year and they spend a lot of time together and she's oddly fixated on him...but I swear I never chose him over you, you're still one of my best friends and I'd never do anything to hurt you...all I want is you happy. I totally support you and Adam"

Kurt wondered for a moment about the Tina situation, maybe he should try talking to her and figuring out what the problem was and why she suddenly seemed to hate him and want him to break up with his boyfriend.

"It's okay Sammy...I get it, you're still one of my best friends too, thank you for supporting us" Kurt said softly slipping out of Adam's grip and pressing a kiss to his cheek before crossing the room to give Sam a hug.

"Why didn't I get a hug!" Puck pouted shooting Sam a look and crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt snorted and moved away from Sam before walking over to Puck and opening his arms "Come here you big baby" he said with an eyes roll and Puck grinned stepping into the hug.

"Dude..Kurt hugs are epic. Ask anyone" Puck said seriously and he turned to see everyone in the room including his boyfriend nod in agreement and he laughed.

"I love you guys. Now lets go to meet Dad and Carole for breakfast, afterwards Adam and I have to pack before we head out to have that early dinner things at Breadstix with everyone before our flight."

* * *

After breakfast they all headed back to the house, Burt asked Adam if he could talk to him for a second and he nodded telling Kurt it was fine and not to worry before giving him a small peck and asking him to go start packing and telling him he'd be down soon. Kurt shot his dad a warning look that clearly said 'Be nice to my boyfriend or else' before heading up to his bedroom. Adam followed Burt into the living room and sat down with him his posture still and nervous.

"Don't look so nervous kid I'm not going to yell at you or threaten you, I already know you wont hurt my son" Burt said with a laugh and Adam relaxed giving him an easy grin.

"Sorry, I've been sort of waiting for the 'hurt my son and I'll dismember you' threats all weekend" Adam said sheepishly and Burt snorted.

"If you didn't treat him like you did I probably would have, and after the talk Kurt and I had the other night I finally understand your relationship. At first I was really worried about how fast the two of you were moving...how well you already seemed to know each other, how easily affectionate you were.. it scared me. After Blaine I just didn't want him throwing himself into another relationship only to get hurt again. But we talked and he explained everything in a way that made me understand and now I just want to ask you to please watch out for him and take care of him now that he's in New York...As much as I want to stay he's still my little boy...he's not anymore, he's an adult and I'm not the most important man in his life, you are...so I wanted to give you some advice. First, his mom's birthday is next month on the 12th...he tends to get sort of sad and quiet the week of and I doubt he'll tell you whats going on but what always works on cheering him up on that day is watching the sound of music while drinking hot chocolate in his pajamas, then afterwards he likes to bake, make sure you have everything to bake a strawberry short-cake ready with some candles because he still makes her a cake every year and lights some candles before singing her happy birthday and eating a piece while watching some home movies from before she died. I'll give you some to take home with you." Burt's voice was a bit gruff and Adam could tell he was holding back some emotions and he reached over to put a hand on Burt's arm before saying "Thank you" softly.

"You're welcome...and when his birthday comes around, we always make him chocolate chip pancakes with a whip cream smiley face, his mom did it for him as a kid and I've kept up with the tradition...if you do it for him it'll probably make his whole day, and I'm sure by now you know he love's cheesecake so that's normally what we get him instead of a traditional cake. Umm...When he's sick he tends to have bad dreams so be prepared for that...when he gets nervous before a big performance he tends to over work himself and forget to eat so you need to remind him and make him rest because he wont unless you tell him too. When he's stressed out he tends to go on baking spree's..just let him get it out of his system and then ask him to talk about it. For now I think that's it but...I just want to make sure that you know how to take care of him and give him what he needs when I can't be there"

Adam was giving Burt a large smile which was returned "Thank you, all I want is to make Kurt happy and I really appreciate you helping me do so" he said with a smile and Burt grinned back at him "Don't mention it kid...like I said, I get it now. You are going to be around for a long time, my kid chose you and now that I know how much you mean to him I had to accept you're practically family now...and I think it's my job as his dad to tell his partner all the secrets to keeping him happy and understanding his little quirks"

Adam tilted his head slightly and gave Burt a curious look "Do you mind me asking what you two talked about? I'm curious how he convinced you to not be worried we were moving to fast"

Burt chuckled and sat back in his chair giving Adam an amused once over "Don't ever tell him I told you about this or he'll kill me for embarrassing him...but when I met his mom...I fell in love with her almost instantly, we were married within two months and Kurt came along exactly nine months later...I've always said that she was my sunshine...Liz was this bright and warm person who just..was like this ray of sunshine on our lives, all she had to do was smile at me and I felt like my heart would fly out of my chest. She was the love of my life...and I always told Kurt that he had to hold out for his sunshine, for the person who made his world light up and brought that sort of warmth and comfort...because once he'd found it he'd know that they were the one. So when Kurt told me he'd found his sunshine and it was you? How could I try to deny him that?"

Burt watched with a grin as a slightly goofy smile broke out across Adam's face and he stood up patting the kid on the back "Alright sunshine boy why don't you go help me son pack before he comes down here and drags you up himself"

Adam stood and gave Burt a hug before saying "Thank you again...for everything, not just the advice but...I really needed to hear all that" Burt hugged him back before saying "Don't mention it kid, like I said...you're family now."

With that, Adam headed back upstairs and upon opening the door he saw Kurt folding his clothes and carefully packing them in his bag neatly and walked up behind him slipping his arms around his waist and kissing the side of his neck "I love you" he said softly.

After Kurt gave him a kiss and responded in kind, he set him to work folding the rest of their clothes while trying to wheedle the topic of the conversation with his dad out of Adam who simply said "He was just asking me to take care of you while we were in New York and some other stuff that's all, nor worries darling, I wasn't threatened with bodily harm, apparently he trusts me" with that Kurt seemed satisfied and let the topic drop.

In Adam's mind he couldn't help but think about the different times he's heard Kurt sing or hum a song about sunshine the last few weeks and knew he'd never be able to wipe the stupid smile off his face even if he tried. Any lingering doubts about Blaine trying to get Kurt back were long gone now.

* * *

Out at their goodbye dinner with the New Directions old and new along with the addition of Sebastian, David Kurt was having a great time despite Tina and Blaine showing up and glaring at them the entire time. Kurt didn't care though, because every time Blaine even attempted to move closer to him he'd find himself face to face with Santana or Sebastian who would glare at him and tell him simply to 'Not even think about it' and Kurt could now definitely see the perks in their little friendship triad and couldn't help but think having both of them in New York would be epic, especially since he'd told Adam they could both sing and he'd insisted they join the Apple's despite being NYADA student's because in Adam's words "I created the apple's, if I saw two NYU students are allowed to join then they are allowed to join and if anyone asks that's exactly what I'll tell them" causing Kurt to grin and throw his arms around him in a hug before running off to tell the other two who were also excited about the idea of still getting to sing in college.

Kurt had decided before he left tonight he would try and catch Tina alone and find out what the hell was going on with her, according to everyone he talked to, even the new kids...she wasn't the same girl he'd been friends with. So he waited until he saw her slip away towards the bathroom before he excused himself and waited in the hallway directly outside of it to head her off. When she walked out he saw he eyes widen when she saw him before a mask slipped over her face and she stalked over to him "What do you want?" she asked irritably.

"Tina..what the hell did I ever do to you? I was your friend. I have always been there for you, I stuck up for you in Glee, I thought we were friends so what the hell did I do that makes you so determined to make Adam and I split up? Do you hate me that much? Are you that against me being truly happy for the first time in my life?"

He watched as her eyes flickered before she sighed and crossed her arms "I don't hate you, and I don't want you and Adam to break up...actually I'm thrilled you have a new boyfriend" She said and Kurt's brows furrowed

"Then what's with the death glares and the bitchy attitude on my facebook?"

"Simple, I want Blaine to think I'm on his side and the more I nudge you two apart the more he depends on me and the more time we spend together because I'm the only one who will agree with everything he says about you. He'll get over you eventually and as long as you two aren't friends he wont be tempted by you anymore, so I need you out of his life...then sooner or later he's going to realize I'm the only one who really cares about him and we are perfect for each other" She said matter of factly.

Kurt stared at Tina as if she lost her mind "Tina...he's gay. I'm sorry but regardless of whether Blaine hates me or not...he's gay. He doesn't like girls romantically" he told her gently.

Tina shook her head stubbornly and he saw the fierce set of her jaw "He wont know until he tries, we are going to be together" she said determinedly.

Kurt sighed "Honey...do you remember when Mercedes has a crush on me sophomore year? How you tried to tell her I was gay and she didn't want to listen? I'm telling you now...Blaine is gay. I've slept with him Tina...he like's men, he doesn't even like to top...he's strictly a bottom, you may be his best friend and I'm sure he loves you but he can't love you in that way I'm sorry, You know being gay isn't a choice Tina...what you are trying to do is tell Blaine he doesn't know who he is or he should deny it just to give you what you want...whether I'm happy with him right now or not neither of you deserve that. You should be with someone who can love you back the way you want to be loved and so should he."

"I don't believe you...I know I'm whats best for him! Once he see's that he'll change his mind...you'll see...everyone has an exception, isn't that what people say? You'll see...I'll prove you wrong."

Kurt ran a hand over his face in exasperation "What happened to you Tina? You are a completely different person from the girl I knew...I've been talking to everyone...they said you've turned into a worse version of Rachel Berry back when she was unbearable, what the hell is going on? What changed you? You were fine up till this summer and it's like none of us know who you are anymore, did your break up with Mike really change you this much?"

Kurt saw the change immediately when Mike's name was mentioned "Tina...did something happen with Mike?" he asked carefully and she nodded jerkily.

"I thought you two broke up because the distance was going to be too hard?" He said and saw her shake her head.

"Tina...it's ME...it's Kurt...I've known you since the 2nd grade...tell me what happened" He said looking into her eyes and saw something inside her snap and she started talking in a quiet almost monotone voice and Kurt could tell she'd emotionally removed herself from the conversation.

"In the beginning of summer...I started feeling sick all the time, it wasn't until I realized I hadn't had a period that something was wrong so I took a pregnancy test...and it was positive. I was scared and I didn't know what to tell Mike because I knew he was leaving and I was scared of doing everything on my own and I didn't want to guilt him into staying but by the time I finally decided to tell him I ended up miscarrying and after that...I just couldn't look him in the eye and tell him I lost his baby, he was leaving for Chicago anyways...all of you were leaving. The only original member of the New Directions left was Artie and you know as well as I do he's about as supportive as dirt, not to mention my ex boyfriend...Brittany too but she tends to not know how to keep secrets and isn't so great with serious stuff so I had no one to talk too...I couldn't handle looking at Mike anymore so I broke up with him and told him that the distance would be too much and that was that, I didn't ever want him to know that something was wrong me...but just...I don't know ok? Things don't feel the same anymore. Things aren't okay anymore Kurt, they never will be..." she trailed off.

"Tina..have you tried talking to someone? Hell even MS. Pillsbury...well Now ...but...honey have you even dealt with your loss yet? Have you talked to anyone?" He asked gently and he watched her shake her head.

"You're the only person who knows now." She said quietly refusing to make eye contact.

"Sweetheart...you need to talk to someone. Not dealing with this is going to tear you apart inside. You can focus all your energy on Blaine because believe me I know how much energy it takes to be a part of his life, but he can't replace the hole in your heart, and loving someone who is gay wont keep you from getting hurt or from him leaving you. You need to deal with this Tina, it's not healthy for you to keep things wrapped up..you remember what I was like when my mom died... and I was just a kid, and I still had my dad...you haven't let anyone in to help you. By acting out and pushing people away and clinging to the one person who can't love you back...you are setting yourself up for more heartache."

She finally looked into his eyes and he watched a tear slip down her cheek "If he can't ever love me back...I can't ever be disappointed because I know what to expect...I can't lose him if I never had him...we wont ever have sex and I wont ever get pregnant again so I wont ever lose another baby"

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her into his arms and felt her wrap her arms around his waist before breaking down into sobs, he saw Santana walking towards the bathroom and stare at them wide eyed and he shook his head and motioned for her to go away and let him deal with her and she nodded and turned around heading back to the table. He knew she wouldn't let any of the girls come this way so he'd have time to let Tina cry.

"I've got you Tina, you just cry it's alright, I've got you and you don't have to pretend anymore, just let it out"

He was going to have to do something, she was so young...and after all her friends and the love of her life moving away, along with the baby...he wouldn't be surprised if she was seriously depressed...possibly even some postpartum depression. He needed to help her, if she wasn't strong enough to help herself, this twisted thing she and Blaine had wasn't helping her, if anything it was giving her something to focus on so she didn't have to deal with herself. One person he definitely needed to call was Mike...because whether Tina liked it or not...they should have dealt with this together, they should have mourned together and been able to comfort one another. Mike was who Tina needed right now, she needed to feel loved and wanted and needed. How in the world he was going to fix things from New York was beyond him, but he'd figure it out. He maybe have been upset with Tina but everyone should have noticed a long time ago that her behavior was a desperate cry for help and for someone to notice something was wrong with her.

When she finally quieted he told her to head back into the bathroom and he would be right back, that he'd get one of the girls to take her home and say she's sick. Tina nodded tiredly and seemed to not be able to even talk anymore and simply walked into the bathroom. Kurt turned and walked back into the room quickly flagging down Santana who hurried to his side. "What the hell is wrong with her?" She asked wide eyed.

Kurt shook his head "Not my place to tell...she has something going on and all of us should have realized all this shit was a cry for help...I need you to tell everyone Tina got sick to her stomach and you are going to take her home...please don't ask her any questions and just make sure she get's home safe okay? I might have to tell you what's going on later if just so you can help me figure out how to help her from New York" Santana nodded and decided to take his word for it before they both walked out and he slipped into his seat next to Adam and whispered in his ear while Santana told everyone Tina was sick and she was going to take her home before heading back to get Tina.

Kurt finished telling Adam he would tell him what happened later but for now to please just hold him and he settled into his boyfriends arms and let his scent soothe his currently fried nerves. One thing was for sure...he'd definitely be sleeping on the plane the whole way back.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...who didn't see that coming? :p Sorry if I caught some of you off guard, but there's a method to my madness and after one reviewers request to make Tina redeemable I decided to get really into some stuff mentally and come up with this crazy little plot twist for her.**

**In the next few chapters we will be dealing with a ton of things (In no particular order)...Kurt and Adam moving in together, Sebastian and Santana moving to New York and joining the Apple's, Kurt's mother's birthday, Kurt calling Mike Chang and coming up with a plan to help Tina, Blaine showing up somewhere completely unwanted and getting told off, Blaine getting drunk and hitting on someone who isn't Kurt and getting told off by them, Santana and Kurt talking about what is going on between David and Sebastian, Santana meeting a lady apple who is definitely going to catch her eye and then something happening that causes Kurt to make good on his promise and step up to the plate to be strong for Adam when something horrible happens that catches both boys by surprise.**

**So lots of excitement and craziness to come. Thank you all for being patient for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please R&R!**

**-Jazz**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: EVERYONE LOOK AT THE COVER ART! LOOK AT IT! It's finished :) Thank you Claire AKA Sebastardsmythes on Tumblr. You did a fantastic job!**

**Alright, as the dubbed 'Queen of Kadam' I feel like it's my responsibility after the last episode to sing the Kadamers a lullaby, read them a new chapter of Breathtaking and tuck them into bed with a cup of tea and a kiss on the forehead. Though I will admit...sexually confident in your face Kurt Hummel? Hot. I love that the fierce seemingly dominating Kurt is now officially cannon...at least in my head, and anyone who disagrees needs to go sit in the corner and think about your life choices...Just kidding! Sort of. Either way, Kurtsie is hot.**

**Now onto the chapter!**  
**Moving in together and talking to/about Adam's Family ( and how they are with Kurt , we'll have more of that in the next chapter as well and in future chapters) , Sebastard & Santana are in NY...eat your heart out, Santana and Kurt talk about Dave and his Relationship or Non relationship with Sebastian because Sebby is so far in denial he is drowning *shakes head* and we'll get some insecure!Sebastian with Kurt being a good friend- Kurtbastian Friendship for the win)**

* * *

"Darling...I think I greatly underestimated how many pairs of shoes you actually own" Adam grunted as he carried a box labeled 'boots' and setting it down near the couch on top of the three other boxes of shoes he'd already carried in. Kurt poked his head out from the bedroom and grinned at him.

"In all fairness I did try to warn you" he replied cheekily and motioned for Adam to come into the bedroom " Come in here and tell me what you think" Kurt said heading back into the room.

Walking inside Adam flopped down onto the bed and watched as his boyfriend secured another shelf inside the closet giving his own compliment on how impressed he was with everything Kurt had finished already in their room. He'd told Kurt to go ahead and do whatever needed to be done to make all their clothes fit in their limited space, despite Kurt's offer to get rid of anything that didn't fit Adam refused to let Kurt toss out a single item of his wardrobe, especially since the majority of the things he currently owned were collected during his job at Vogue. So after moving around the bedroom a bit and adding a second dresser, Kurt had set to redoing their closet and adding a second bar and some shelves inside as well as a shoe rack.

Adam wanted this to be _their_ apartment, not _his_ apartment that Kurt stayed at. He didn't want Kurt to be forced to give things up or sacrifice just to move in with him, this was supposed to be a happy experience that was a joining of the two of them. So he and Kurt talked out some ideas to change things up in the apartment so that it showed both their tastes and would suit their needs equally.

Both of them had honestly thought that Rachel would have at least been a little upset or even...surprised by the news that Kurt was moving in with Adam, but apparently the only problem she had with it was that Kurt hadn't waited another week because if he had she'd have won the bet she made with Brody. Adam was convinced he'd never forget the dumbfounded look on his boyfriends face as he stared as his best friend pouting while Brody grinned at him waving a twenty dollar bill around thanking them both for buying him lunch.

Once Kurt was finished installing the last shelf he stood back up and stretched before yawning and moving over to the bed allowing his boyfriend to pull him onto his lap. Kurt let his head drop to Adam's shoulder and he turned his head to nuzzle against his neck before another yawn escaped causing Adam to chuckle and hug him closer.

"Tired love?" He asked softly rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's spine.

"Very, we've done nothing but go to school, move and unpack everything from the loft to the apartment and then trying to rearrange and reorganize everything here for the last two weeks. Not to mention Ms. July has been kicking our ass lately for some reason, and I've been stressing over Tina and how to help her when I'm all the way here and Mike is in Chicago just... I'm so glad everything is almost done with the apartment at least...what time are we Skyping with your family? Mamma Rose said on Wednesday she was going to give me her recipe's to some of your favorite home cooked meals and I want to pull out my cooking notebook to put them in so they are safe. Plus I told Audrey I'd help her pick and outfit for that birthday party tomorrow"

Adam smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder, predictably Kurt and his mother has clicked immediately. He knew she would love him, same with his sister and father. Audrey was immediately smitten with Kurt from the minute she laid eyes on him and spent a good fifteen minutes during their first conversation telling him that he was the prettiest boy she'd ever seen in her life and that he should leave her brother and wait till she was old enough to date, Kurt of course thought she was precious and called her 'sweetie' and 'honey' which never failed to make her blush and smile, then she'd asked him to sing for her and after that? She was convinced he was the perfect Prince Charming and way too good for her goofy older brother, he was quickly informed afterwards that Kurt was her new favorite boy ever and she was sorry. He couldn't blame her though, he was his favorite boy too.

His mother wasn't much different, after a few minutes of talking to Kurt she was already telling him to call her 'Mum Rose' which eventually turned into Mamma Rose and if he didn't know any better he'd be convinced she was ready to disown him and adopt Kurt as her new son. They'd bonded quickly and before he knew it he'd been coming home from his late class to Kurt cooking dinner while on the phone with her getting tips on something he was making or just laughing and talking. He loved how well they got along, never had any of his previous boyfriends won over his family like this. He had known Kurt would though, he knew they would fall for him instantly just like he did.

"We have another 20 minutes before we should probably go set it up, then afterwards how about we take a nice hot bubble bath together and then I'll give you a massage and we can just take the rest of the day off and finish up tomorrow? I can make us some hot chocolate and we can cuddle up on the couch together and watch that movie I rented yesterday?"

Kurt lifted his head and smiled at him happily pressing their lips together in a brief kiss "I seriously love you so much, yes to everything. How do you always know exactly what I need?"

Adam shrugged "I love you and I pay close attention?"

"Best boyfriend ever" Kurt said decidedly kissing him once more before sliding off his lap and moving over to the nightstand and pulling out a notebook and a pen before following Adam into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and set the notebook aside to turn on Adam's computer and set up Skype while Adam moved into the kitchen to make the two of them a cup of tea, when he finished up he sat down next to Kurt handing him his cup and grinning when Kurt once again sighed 'Best boyfriend ever' before taking a sip and curling against him to wait till his family signed on.

They cuddled merely enjoying the closeness until they saw Adam's mother's face pop up on screen with 'accept video call' underneath and clicked to accept the call.

"Hello darlings! Oh don't you two just look so cozy and adorable together?" A happy voice chirped immediately quickly followed by a "Hi Kurt! I like your sweater" from his sister, Kurt waved towards the camera with a grin saying "Hi back and thank you sweetie" before he tucked himself more firmly into Adam's side with a content smile.

"Hi Mum, hi to you too miss forget all about her big brother because she is smitten with his boyfriend" Adam teased and Audrey stuck her tongue out at him before turning a smile back on Kurt and Adam barely refrained from chuckling.

"Where's dad?"

"Working late unfortunately, he said to send his love and to tell Kurt that he was right about whatever you two were discussing the last time you talked because everything worked out." She said and Adam looked at Kurt curiously and he just shrugged.

"Last time I talked to your dad he sounded stressed so I asked him what was wrong and we ended up talking about work stuff, I just gave him some advice that's all, I'm glad things worked out"

They spent the next hour talking with his mother and little sister and half the time Adam had to admit he was more so watching the way Kurt interacted with them than actually paying attention to the conversation. He loved that his mother adored Kurt and that they had this easy relationship, Kurt had told him before that his mom reminded him of his own mother and being able to talk to her was like filling this hole that he'd been carrying around in his chest since she died, as much as he loved Carole? Mamma Rose was different according to Kurt because she carried that same sort of bright sunshine with her that his mother had. He loved that Audrey thought Kurt was some sort of Prince Charming reincarnated, that she listened to him and went to him for advice about clothes and boys, Kurt admitted that he sort of loved it, because he'd always wanted a little sister growing up and now it felt like he had one. He loved that his dad and Kurt had the sort of relationship were they could talk and that his dad listened and respects Kurt enough to ask for advice on something as important as work and then taking it. He loved that Kurt and his family got on in a way that wasn't just because they were dating, but because they legitimately liked if not loved Kurt and already had accepted him as part of the family...though it may have to do with him telling them before hand that he'd met 'the one' and his name was Kurt Hummel.

Most importantly though, he loved Kurt and this life they were beginning to build together. He loved that they'd become an 'Us' instead of a 'You and I', they were helplessly intertwined and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kurt sat cross legged on Santana's bed and watched as she rummaged through one of her boxes for the black skirt she knew would go perfectly with the deep purple top Kurt had already picked out for her to wear tonight. Now that her and Sebastian had moved to New York and were in the process of unpacking, Kurt had suggested all of them go out to celebrate their move to the big city, while he'd been dragged into Santana's bedroom to help her get ready, Adam and Sebastian where out in the living room watching some random documentary on TV that he was pretty sure neither of them had any interest in. Rachel and Brody had bowed out for the night so it was going to be just the four of them and possibly a few of the Apples if any of them decided to show up, Kurt had sent out a mass text to all of them letting them know which club they were heading to and that should anyone not have any plans they were more than welcome to join. He thought it would be a good way to introduce them since both Santana and Sebastian had seemed excited about being able to join the Apple's even though they didn't go to NYADA, Kurt was reminded in that moment when he saw the bright excitement in their eyes that both of them had truly loved and enjoyed the glee club.

What he didn't understand was that since the minute they got there he could tell something was up between Sebastian and Santana because they'd been snipping at each other the entire time, or at least whenever Sebastian wasn't texting on his phone muttering frustratingly under his breath as if something was pissing him off. But every time he did Santana would shoot him a glare or roll her eyes and mutter 'Jackass' or some other insult under her breath and now Kurt is just seriously curious as to what the hell is going on and what he did to piss off Santana, and later he was going to make them talk because if he had to listen to them bitching at each other all night he at least wanted to know why.

When Santana finally pulled out the skirt with a victorious shout and stripped out of her shorts and t-shirt before she shimmied into it and pulled on the top Kurt rolled his eyes, thanks to the cheerios and Glee he'd seen more of Santana ( and all the other girls ) than he ever wanted or needed to and ever since she's had zero qualms about disrobing in front of him, if anything he thinks she finds it amusing that he always rolls his eyes and acts like she isn't walking around in her underwear or whipping off her bra and flinging it at his face because he is officially and completely immune to female nudity.

Granted after working at Vogue and having to work with various models both male and female in many states of undress he has to admit he just isn't bothered by it much anymore, gone is the shy blushing and eye averting of Lima's Baby Penguin Kurt Hummel that's for sure. Though he would admit seeing Adam without any item of clothing tended to get his blood pumping...but what could he say? His man was hot and had an amazing body, he'd be crazy not to notice.

An hour later he was standing between Adam's legs as they sat at the bar with a drink in hand swinging his hips teasingly while Adam held onto the belt loops of his jeans smiling back at him in amusement, Santana and Sebastian were once again snapping at each other quietly and then Sebastian cut off and took out his phone glaring at the screen before hitting a button pressing it to his ear and growling out "What? Calling to yell at me more?" causing Kurt to raise his brows at Santana who rolls her eyes and snaps "Stop being an asshole and talk to him without being a stubborn dick then maybe he wouldn't yell!" causing Sebastian to flip her off before walking off to the corner still gripping his phone looking irritated.

"Alright, part of me thinks I'm going to regret asking but what the fuck is going on with the two of you tonight?" Kurt asked bluntly turning to face her and letting himself be pulled against Adam's body, he hear's his boyfriend chuckle and feels a kiss press against his neck before he feel's Adam hook his chin over Kurt's shoulder to stare at Santana himself letting his arms wrap more fully around Kurt's waist.

"Sebastard is being an asshole, he's so deep in denial about his and Davey-bear's relationship that he's practically drowning. They are fucking in love with each other but that fucktard over there on his phone refuses to admit it and Dave is getting sick of it, He wanted to have this shit resolved before we came to New York, to have some security about what the hell their relationship is before we came here. He's willing to transfer here to be with that idiot and give them a real shot but he wont do it unless Sebastian stops jerking him around, sleeping with every hot guy who crosses his path and makes shit official, admits they are together. They left on a bad note and have been pretty much arguing over either texts or phone calls ever since we got here and when he found out we were going out tonight he apparently snapped and asked if Seb was going to go back to fucking anything that moves and pretending they didn't mean anything to each other and they got into _another_ fight"

Kurt's sure his eyebrows were somewhere near his hair line and his jaw was dropped he shot Sebastian a look and at first glance thought he looked pissed off, but looking a moment longer and a bit deeper he realized that he didn't looked pissed...well maybe a little bit, but in reality he mostly looked pained and more than a little lost. That was not what he'd been expecting, his attention turned back to Santana and watched her take a long pull of her margarita before she shot a scathing look over her shoulder at Sebastian and continued.

"So then Dave calls me all upset and torn between telling Sebastian he's done and he's an asshole or hopping on the next flight here to tell him he loves him and no matter how much Seb fight's it he knows that he loves him too and wants them to be together for good...and stop all this bullshit... so I said he needs to stop being a stubborn jackass and told him he was being a fucking coward... because they are making each other miserable and since I was the dumb ass who thought it was a bright idea to be friends with the fuckers they are also making me miserable because now I actually _care_."

Kurt wanted to laugh at the disgusted grimace on Santana's face at the word 'care' but he understood that she really did care and was worried about the two of them. "Well...Maybe I can talk to him? Sebastian was honest with me about all the stuff from before and he was trying to look out for me the whole time with Blaine so I suppose I owe him...I think I know what's going on so maybe I can get through to him before they ruin things before they get a chance to really start" He said looking back at Sebastian who had apparently either gotten off the phone or was just hung up on because he was staring back at the phone miserably.

"Feel free to give it your best shot Porcelain because I'm not good with all that feelings bullshit, Seb and I are too much alike he'd just tell me to fuck off and then walk out" she said with a shrug and Kurt nodded, he could see that, Santana took a long time before she was able to come out and commit herself to Brittany, she hid behind a tough exterior and harsh words to hide any vulnerabilities she may or may not have. Especially after what Sebastian had told him about his past relationship and how he obviously didn't deal with it well... he can see where he'd be terrified of getting into another one, not to mention his current life style was probably a hard habit to break especially after all the hard work he'd gone through to build up all the emotional walls he had. Kurt could guarantee he was probably fighting what he was feeling tooth and nail.

Sebastian schooled his features as he walked back towards the bar and waved a hand at the bartender ordering a round of shots and began downing then one after another as Santana, Kurt and Adam watched on in sympathy, though Santana looked torn between sympathy and irritation.

"So that's how you are going to deal with this? Get fucking plastered and then make me have to drag your sorry ass home while you cry over being such a dumb ass over Davey-bear?" Santana said crossing her arms and Sebastian shot her a glare.

"I don't want to talk about it, and stop calling him Davey-bear you know he hates that"

Santana rolled her eyes and gave Kurt a look before mouthing 'Good luck' and yanking Adam away from Kurt saying she wanted to dance before giving Kurt a meaningful look and dragging his boyfriend off behind her who was looking at him helplessly, he shrugged and mouthed 'I love you' which got a happy smile out of Adam who replied with 'Love you too' before allowing Santana to drag him further into the crowd.

Kurt moved closer to Sebastian who downed his fourth shot before letting his head fall into his hands, Kurt sat next to him and put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder "Want to tell me what's going on between you and David?" He asked slowly and Sebastian's face moved to face his and Kurt took in his red rimmed eyes and miserable expression before pulling him into a hug and refusing to let go when Sebastian tried to pull away, he just held on and said "Talk" before he felt Sebastian's body seemingly lose it's fight and he let out a depressed sigh.

"I am fucking everything up and I don't know how to stop...I know what he wants, but if I give it to him I just know I'm going to ruin everything anyways, what the fuck is even going on with me?" Sebastian said letting his forehead fall onto Kurt's chest.

Kurt shushed him and ran a comforting hand over Sebastian's back before softly saying "You love him, and you're scared, and that's understandable looking at your past relationships...or well...relationship and affinity for backroom hookups..no judgment stop tensing up, I'm just saying I get it, I get why you are freaking out and why this is hard for you and it makes sense."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt with a thoughtful look on his face "I'm a little surprised you aren't calling me an asshole like Santana is"

Kurt grinned "Well one of the three of us needs to keep a level head in our unholy alliance. We're friend's now Sebastian, you had my back even when I didn't know it and now it's my turn to do the same."

Sebastian chuckled slightly before he sighed and bit his lip for a moment "Kurt...how did you...how were you able to move on after what happened with Blaine? How were you able to even get into the relationship you have after having something like that happen with the last one? Especially with Hobbit fighting you every step of the way?"

Kurt hummed thoughtfully before saying "Well I guess it just occurred to me that Blaine didn't deserve to have that kind of power over my life or my heart, and that maybe there's a reason things didn't work with him, maybe because they were meant to work with someone else. With Adam. I'm glad I took a chance on him and didn't let my fear keep me from something that could be potentially great."

"But what if it isn't great? What if I fuck everything up? I don't know how to do relationships. I don't do love or commitment or fucking the same person night after night or...I ...just...I fuck what do I do?"

He looked at Sebastian who still looked so lost and finally said "Sebastian, would you really rather let the risk of things not going well keep you from what could be an incredible relationship? How can you know until you try? Would you rather lose Dave and his friendship and spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you just stopped being scared and fighting this and just said yes? What I have with Adam? You can have that, and maybe you can have that with Dave, but you wont know unless you just try"

With that he pulled away from him and grabbed Sebastian's phone from the bar handing it back to him "Text him, tell him you are heading home... _alone_... and want to talk, tell him you want to give this a try, and ask him to come here so you two can have a real conversation in person and not start this relationship over the phone with the two of you in separate states. The only reason he's fighting with you so much right now is because he's scared too, remember he's putting his feelings out on the line just like you are, he's essentially putting his heart in your hands and trusting you not to break it."

Sebastian took the phone in his hand and smiled slightly before nodding and putting it into his pocket standing up and slipping his jacket back on before looking back at Kurt and saying "Thank's Kurt. It's nice talking for once instead of bitching at each other...as much as I enjoy that too"

Kurt shared a smirk with him and told him to be careful and to text him when he got back to the apartment so he knew that he got home safe, as Sebastian headed out of the club Santana and Adam appeared back at his side and Santana threw her arms around Kurt's shoulders giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek before saying "I caught the end of the conversation Porcelain you are a fucking miracle worker"

She sat down in Sebastian's abandoned seat and made a motion towards the bartender for another Margarita while Adam pulled Kurt into his arms and planted a hard kiss on his mouth causing Kurt to make a slight noise in surprise before he slid his hands into Adam's hair and groaned when he felt his boyfriend's tongue tease along his lower lip till he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

"Damn Porcelain no wonder you moved in" He heard Santana laugh and they pulled apart.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Adam's neck before casting Santana a wink and cuddling up against his boyfriend "You have no idea Tana...no idea"

Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt "Is that so darling?" he murmured against Kurt's ear and Kurt nodded with a wide grin "Yep Boyfriend privileges" he said cheekily and the three of them all laughed.

"Hey Kurt!" a slurred voice suddenly sounded from behind him and the three of them all froze and turned in unison to see a seemingly drunk Blaine Anderson standing there with a beer in hand, shirt untucked and a smug grin on his face.

"For the love of..." He heard Adam curse under his breath.

"What...the actual...Fuck" Her heard Santana mutter and Kurt nodded "My thought's exactly...What in the hell are you doing here Blaine?"

* * *

**A/N: Well Well well...looks who is drunk off his ass in NY trying to crash what should have been a night of fun? **

**Next chapter...Drunk Blaine has boundary issues, and after getting shot down by Kurt he hit's on someone else only to get told off like the idiot he is (for those who read this that actually like Blaine remember this is a story)**  
**Santana meets a Lady Apple and they hit it off when some of the Apple's show up at the club.**  
**Santana escapes to Kurt and Adam's apartment when Dave comes for a visit and they have a talk about the Tina situation and decide whether or not to interfere and call Mike Chang.**  
**And some more Crawford family adorableness :)**

**also everyone my wrist is doing alright, still in a brace and medicated but I'm getting better at using my left hand :)**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you!**  
**-Jazz**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry you've had to wait a bit for this update but I got a little side tracked (which some of you saw when I posted 'a hotter touch' not to mention trying to work on the next chapters of 'Enough' and 'Dont give up on us') We last left off with Bland Anderson showing up out of no where which is actually one of my favorite ways to leave off a chapter "Surprise Blaine Attack"...lol...that's a little shout out to those of you who recognized the similarity to my fic 'Enough'! I had a really bad 'hand/wrist' day while working on all this but I'm doing my best to ignore it and keep working through it because your reviews are literally what gets me through the day. **

**Also in case that anon reviewer who tried to get all bitchy with me is reading this? Don't bite the hand that feeds you babe, giving me attitude and being rude to me about when and what I update is just stupid on your part. It's one thing to ask when I'll update on of my fics you like, it's another thing to attack me the way you did...hate to state the obvious but this isn't something I get paid for, it's for my enjoyment. I started writing Fanfiction in the first place as a way to beat writers block when working on my novels (yea I write books I'd like to eventually get published) so believe me if you think that snapping at me because I'm not doing things according to your schedule is going to change absolutely anything about my creative process or the writers block I have on other fics? You are sadly mistaken. You can't force creativity or ideas, they are either there or they aren't. If you can't understand that? That's on you and really not my problem. **

**To everyone else? I love you dearly and would like to reach through my comp and give you a hug and a cookie for being awesome.**

* * *

**On with the story!**

* * *

I'm cursed. I'm actually cursed, what other explanation is there for Blaine Anderson to show up drunk off his ass in New York on what was supposed to be a fun night out with my friends and boyfriend?

"Kurt...I'm here because it's time for you to stop all this silliness...we're supposed to be together so you need to stop fighting it and tell _Aaron_ over there that it's over because you want to be with me" Blaine slurred trying to reach for Kurt who side stepped his arm causing him to stumble.

"Blaine...what part of us breaking up and me moving on and telling you that we were never getting back together and I'm in love with _Adam_ was difficult for you to understand? I even sang you a song to make sure my point got across...are you honestly telling me it still hasn't sunk in to that gel slathered little head of yours that we are over?" Kurt snapped in exasperation and felt Adam place a soothing hand on his lower back in support.

"Kurt! Stop being mean to me!" Blaine whined and Kurt pinched between his eyes and mentally begged for patience before he ended up punching his ex.

"Hey Bland Anderfuck, how about you stop with your pathetic whining about how unfair you think it is that you aren't getting your way, how unfair you think it is that Porcelain has moved on to hotter and taller things because you treated him like shit...How about you just just the fuck up and go home? There is seriously nothing for you here unless you want me to kick your ass which I would be more than happy to do believe me...I've been waiting for the opportunity since I learned all the shit I now know about you and the past relationship you and my porcelain had not just from him but from Sebastian as well." Santana said crossing her arms and giving Blaine a glare that probably should have set him on fire.

"Come on Kurt...you know you want me...no one will ever make you feel as good as I do" Blaine said ignoring Santana and stepping into Kurt's personal space trying to kiss him and cup his now non existent erection from Adam's kiss which had gone down completely due to Blaine and his insanity.

"Get the fuck off me!" Kurt yelled shoving Blaine backward causing him to fall on his ass.

"Touch him again and I'll overlook my promise to let him handle you and stay out of it" Adam snapped harshly trying to step forward only to be held back by both Kurt and Santana who reached out and grabbed onto each of his arms.

"Kurt-" He started trying to get back up but Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine, you're drunk. Go home. Leave me the fuck alone because I'm tired of dealing with this, why cant you just let me be happy without trying to ruin it for once? Adam makes me happy, he's the one I want. Just go away, go back to Lima, find some other guy who will put up with your bullshit because I cant and wont do it anymore" with that Kurt turned to Santana and his boyfriend saying "Can we go dance or something? If I have to listen to him anymore I'm going to do something I probably wont regret but I would rather not get kicked out of here for starting a fight"

Santana nodded and linked her arm with Kurt's as she and Adam guided him around the fumbling hobbit still trying to get up off the floor to talk to him and Kurt pretended not to notice when Adam purposely stomped on Blaine's hand as they walked past causing him to yelp in pain and fall back again, Santana however cackled and held out a hand to high five him pulling a small smile from Kurt despite his bad mood.

By the time Blaine stood back up and looked around whilst holding his hand up to his chest in pain he realized Kurt wasn't in front of him anymore and frowned before walking up to the bar and ordering another drink with his fake ID figuring another drink would help with the current pain in his hand and scanned the crowd in an attempt to find his stubborn ex who was apparently brain washed by that British jackass. He couldn't help but think back onto Santana's little speech and he vaguely remembered her saying something about Sebastian telling her about him and his relationship with Kurt...he really hoped that wasn't true because if Kurt found out about his slightly more...manipulative...moments during their relationship it would not fair well for him in trying to get Kurt back.

He finished off his drink and shook out his hand attempting to make a fist with a slight grimace, not broken probably...but still not great. Maybe instead of going after Kurt he should try to lure his boyfriend away, after all if he could get Kurt to think that Alec or Aaron or...whatever...wanted him instead of Kurt then Kurt would probably dump him and he could sweep back in and pick up the pieces of Kurt's shattered heart just like he did with the Karofsky situation, because a hurt Kurt was much easier to influence than a confident one. It shouldn't be that hard, after all...who wouldn't want him? He was Blaine Anderson...previous lead soloist of the Warblers, current lead soloist of the New Directions even though he hadn't been there nearly as long as most of the group, the only time he'd ever been turned down was back when he serenaded Jeremiah...but still was convinced that was only due to his age and had nothing to actually do with him.

So he'd try and wait till the boyfriend was alone and attempt to set up something Kurt could see...shouldn't be too hard.

Blaine had ended up waiting an hour weaving in and out of the crowd of people dancing keeping his eyes locked on Kurt who was dancing with his boyfriend in a way that made him want to step in and remind Kurt just _who_ he belonged too. At one point Kurt had been joined by three other people who he'd greeted excitedly and introduced to Santana so Blaine had to think that they were most likely friends from school. Which worked in his favor apparently because when Adam stepped away to go get a drink Kurt waved him off with a kiss before turning back to his friends.

Once Adam was near the bar Blaine stepped up behind him and leaned up to his ear "You know I've always loved a man with an accent" he murmured not noticing the way Adam's body immediately tensed before he turned around and planted incredulous eyes on Blaine.

"Please tell me your joking" Adam said disbelievingly as Blaine's eyes raked his body up and down causing him to briefly wonder what on earth his boyfriend had ever found attractive in someone so legitimately creepy.

"What's there to joke about? Kurt's great we both know that...but you can't honestly say you are completely satisfied with him..." Blaine trialed off reaching out to run a finger down Adam's chest.

Adam reached forward and grabbed Blaine's hand in a tight grip holding it away from him with a disgusted expression on his face "Look...I don't know if you were dropped on your head as a child or something because I've honestly never met someone more idiotic so the only logical explanation in my mind is some sort of brain damage but let me be understood here...I'm in love with Kurt, he's in love with me, we fully and completely satisfy each other in way's you could only ever dream of because it's not something you will ever experience...with either of us. So why don't you do yourself a favor and head back home because honestly? You're embarrassing yourself"

Adam saw the shift in Blaine's expression and gave him a wary look as he tried to side step him to head back towards Kurt but Blaine stopped him with a hand on his chest "Are you seriously rejecting me? Do you honestly think that you could do better than me? You'd be lucky to even get a few minutes worth of my attention!" Blaine snapped glaring hard and Adam felt something inside him snap and didn't notice Santana, Kurt and the rest of their friends quickly trying to move towards the bar in his and Blaine direction.

He grabbed Blaine's wrist and twisted it behind Blaine's body in a painful grip and slammed him down against the bar causing all the people near by to jump in shock and exclaim loudly "I've tried to stay out of it, I've tried to let Kurt handle this on his own but you just don't know when to quit do you? To answer your question? Yes, I am rejecting you, and yes actually I can and currently _am_ doing better than you, I have Kurt who is a hundred times the man you could ever hope to be...and quite frankly, I find getting any of your attention to be one of the most unluckiest moments of my life so why don't you catch a bloody hint? I'm not interested. Kurt is not interested. Your pathetic stalking routine has gotten old. Kurt isn't falling for your bullshit anymore, and I'm sure as hell not ever going to so you need to get the fuck over it. He outgrew you a long time ago and it's time you just accept that he's moved on to much better things because you never fucking deserved him in the first place. He deserves to happy, he deserves to be adored and treated like the incredible person that he is! You can't give him that, you had your chance, this is mine and I'll be damned I'll let you try and take him from me now!"

"Adam?" He heard a soft voice call from behind him and felt his body relax slightly and he looked over his shoulder to see Kurt staring at him with a half smile. "He's not worth it" Kurt said gently and Adam sighed heavily before letting Blaine up and turning to walk back to Kurt. Once he reached him he felt Kurt run his hands lightly up his arms to his shoulders and give them a squeeze "I love you, he couldn't ever take me away from you I hope you know that"

"I love you too" Adam murmured capturing Kurt's lips in a soft kiss before pulling away.

Adam was so wrapped up in the contentment of being back in Kurt's presence that he didn't even realize Blaine moving towards him with an angry expression on his face arm raised to strike, however _Kurt_ did.

Blaine swung for Adam's head only to miss when Kurt shoved Adam out of the way and turned on Blaine in time to block his punch before raising his own fist and swinging it towards his ex with all his body weight behind it barely registering the pain in his hand when his fist connected with Blaine's cheek knocking him back into the bar.

Kurt's chest heaved angrily before he moved towards Blaine again ignoring both Adam and Santana's attempts to pull him back grabbed a fist full of Blaine's shirt and yanked him up to eye level and ground out his next words "Listen and listen well...if you _ever_ try to touch him again? It doesn't matter where you go, it doesn't matter what you do and it doesn't matter how much fucking training you have from your stupid little fight club...there wont be anywhere in the world you can hide that will make you safe from me do I make myself clear? He is _mine_"

Blaine starred at Kurt in shock before nodding jerkily and stumbled a bit when Kurt shoved him away before quickly running towards the door with his hand pressed to his throbbing face. Kurt shook out his hand before turning to his friends and boyfriend who were staring at him in shock, though Adam's expression held more lust.

"Holy fuck Porcelain...That was...I think I just _came_" Santana breathed wide eyed and not a moment later Adam was crashing his mouth to Kurt's hungrily.

* * *

If Kurt had known in the beginning that all it took to turn Adam into some insatiable sex addict was to show off his more...dominating side? He probably would have punched and threatened his ex a long time ago.

At the moment he was panting against the dining room table with Adam's sweat slicked body trembling underneath him, he was almost positive that they'd officially has sex against every flat surface of the apartment and truth be told he wasn't entirely sure he'd even be able to walk tomorrow let alone go to class and dance. He carefully pulled out of Adam who groaned in response and he pressed a sweaty kiss to his forehead.

"We need a shower...and sleep...I think you broke me" He said with a light chuckle.

"Not my fault" Adam murmured in response "You have no idea incredible you looked...so fucking strong and sexy and... Christ I've never been so turned on in my life"

Kurt grinned widely and pulled his boyfriend into standing position kissing him softly when he grimaced in discomfort "You shouldn't tell me things like that...before you know it I'll be walking around punching people if only so we can end up having marathon sex like this more often"

Adam snorted and dropped his forehead to Kurt's shoulder wrapping his arms around him loosely "I can only imagine, me having to bail you out of jail and explain to your father that the reason you got into a fight and got arrested was because the last time you punched someone I got so turned on we ended up having an insane amount of sex till almost seven in the morning"

"Unless you want him to castrate you I suggest coming up with a fake story in that scenario" Kurt responded cheekily before pulling Adam in the direction of the bathroom and guiding him to sit on the toilet before he moved to turn on the bathtub.

"I think a bath would be better right now for both of us, just no falling asleep until we get in bed alright?" Kurt said moving back over towards Adam as the tub filled and ran a hand lightly through his messy hair.

Adam nodded and let his face fall forward to rest against Kurt's flat toned stomach whilst Kurt brought up his other hand and proceeded to give him a scalp massage.

"Love you" he sighed happily pressing a kiss to Kurt's hip and felt the hands in his hair tug lightly before he heard a soft "I love you more"

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

Kurt groaned and blearily opened his eyes turning his face to look at the clock on their nightstand to see it was only 8:37am and groaned once more at the fact someone was banging persistently on their door waking him up when they'd only been asleep for a little over an hour. He glanced over at Adam as he quietly got out of bed and couldn't help but shake his head with an amused grin that his boyfriend wasn't even phased by the loud banging obviously worn out.

He reached for some sweatpants and slipped them on before heading for the front door and swung it open to find Santana Lopez with a small duffle bag thrown over her shoulder, and in her hands a bag of warm bagels and a cup carrier holding three coffee's.

"Santana...what the hell are you doing here at 8:40 in the morning? we didn't even leave the club till 2am shouldn't you be hungover in bed or something?" He asked running a hand over his face.

She stepped through the front door without waiting for an invitation and moved past Kurt into the kitchen setting down the coffee and Bagels, grabbing a coffee and handing it out to Kurt with a sigh "Be nice I brought you coffee and breakfast" she said with a shrug before dropping her duffle on the floor and plopping down onto one of the kitchen chairs and pulling out a Bagel, napkin and a small packet of jalapeno cream cheese.

Kurt rolled his eyes before sitting down beside her and taking a sip of his coffee grateful that she at least had the common sense to bring him caffeine when she planned on waking him up. "As amazing as coffee and bagels in New York are...I repeat...why are you here at 8:40 in the morning?"

"Well _someone_ told Sebastard to invite Davey-bear to New York to work things out and apparently he just couldn't wait a few more days because his ass showed up at 6am and I tried for about an hour to get back to sleep after they woke me up only to finally start drifting off again and getting woken up not even five minute later because our little Sebastard? Is a fucking screamer and they were going at it right in our living room. So I got up, got dressed, packed an over night bag and walked out telling them to get it out of their systems because I was not dealing going to listen to the two of them fuck all day while I'm tired with a hangover before heading over here with coffee and bagels to try and sweeten you up so that you'll say yes when I ask if I can stay here tonight to give those two some privacy"

Kurt shook his head in amusement before saying "Of course you can, thank you for the coffee by the way...though you still suck for waking me up. I've had about an hour of sleep"

Santana raised her eyebrow at Kurt and smirked "We left the club at 2 Porcelain...what made you stay up?...couldn't have anything to do with the way Tall Blonde and British was feeling you up as he dragged you out of the club with his tongue down your throat after that hot little display with the hobbit does it? Or those impressive hickeys all over you right now"

Kurt flushed slightly before nodding "Had I known I would have gotten that reaction,l I would have punched Blaine a long time ago" he mused ruefully and Santana laughed.

"Wanky...So I'm guessing he's passed out? I'm proud Porce, my little baby gay is all grown up!"

With a laugh Kurt reached into the bag and pulled out a bagel of his own accepting the fact that sleep was just not going to happen today so he might as well eat and enjoy some girl time with his favorite lesbian.

"Indeed he is Tana, so tell me...did my eyes deceive me last night or did I see sparks between you and one of my favorite Lady Apples last night?" he asked with a small grin and saw Santana avert her eyes slightly and focus on her coffee.

"I don't know what you are talking about, the adrenalin from punching Bland must have fucked with your brain" she said nonchalantly.

"So are you going to tell me that if I text Jess right now she is going to tell me that I didn't see the two of you trade phone numbers after grinding against each other for an hour?"

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes before a small smile hit her lips and she replied "Okay so maybe I got her number it's not a big deal"

"Just so you know Tana...Jess is really awesome. I would totally approve of the two of you getting together if that's where this heads. She's one of the first friends I made on the Apples and honestly when I met her I immediately thought of you, so even if you might be a little hesitant with what happened with Britt...I think you should go for it. You deserve happiness too Tana, regardless of what you may think."

Santana was quiet for a moment before she looked up and gave Kurt a rare but genuine smile and he was mentally struck by just how much it really meant to him to be one of the only people who ever got the chance to see Santana with her guard down. "Thanks Porce, I'll keep that in mind."

They were quiet for a while as they finished eating their bagels before moving onto the couch with their coffee and Kurt flicked on the TV before settling down next to her. They talked quietly for a bit about various topics before eventually the Tina situation was brought up.

"So what's the plan with that? I mean sure most people think I'm a heartless bitch but she needs help and if she wont ask for it or tell anyone what's going on we need to step in before she gets any worse" Santana said with a frown and Kurt nodded.

"As much as I think it should be Tina who does it? I know she's not going to and he's the only person with a shot in hell at getting through to her right now"

"So we're calling Chang and what...telling him to use his super Asian Ab powers to magically help her from Chicago?" Santana asked with a raised brow and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm thinking we call him, talk to him and convince him to go to Lima for Spring Break. We tell him what's going on and come up with a plan to help her, I've been talking to Carole and she gave me some numbers to some therapists and groups that could really help Tina and Mike both in this whole situation. I can't believe none of us realized that something was wrong, well...at least none of the people in Lima who were in school with her everyday."

"Well when you think about it Porce...really...you, me and Berry were the ones who tended to figure shit out about people. We weren't there so I'm not surprised they didn't realize something was going on. Hell it took you a couple minutes of conversation in the hallway on the way to the bathroom in Breadstix to figure out something was up with her and it had to do with Mike. You are good at reading people, always have been."

"So...how are we doing this? Phone call or should we text him and tell him to skype us?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

"Text and Skype...and you should probably put a shirt on"

"Why Tana still attracted to me after last night?" Kurt smirked and Santana rolled her eyes and swung her feet up onto his lap.

"You're hot Porce, I wont deny that. Even to me and especially when you act all badass, but I was more so referring to the fact that we want Asian Abs full attention and believe me if we skype with you shirtless with sex hair covered in hickeys? He'll be way too distracted and possibly gay by the time we are finished with the conversation which would defeat the purpose in helping reunite Chang squared"

It took a good 15 minutes before Kurt was able to reign in his laughter and pull on a shirt before grabbing Adam's computer since his was still in the bedroom.

He sent out a text to Mike requesting a Skype session as an emergency before he and Santana exchanged a look and two matching sighs.

"You know Porce...for two bitches we sure do help a lot of people"

"A leaders work is never done Tana."

* * *

**A/N: Okay Sooooo there you have it. I'll get started on the next chappie as soon as I can and I hope you really enjoyed this one. Please R&R!**

**Also to any of you fellow Kurt lovers who enjoy some Hot BAMF Kurt getting chased by three hot guys? (Puck, Sam, Sebastian) Go ahead and find the first chapter to my new fic 'A Hotter Touch'. **

**In the next chapter/chapters we will likely deal with some Tike Drama with a side of Kurtana Friendship, Some Sebofsky relationship mixed into the Unholy Alliance that is SebKurtana-Friendship of DOOM, Kadam Cuteness with some additional Family fun/and possible drama from both Adam and Kurt's side most likely. Plus Getting to know some of my little 'apples' . So stayed tuned.**

**Hugs and Kisses darlings!**  
**-Jazz**


	18. Chapter 18

This is RazzleJazzle's Brother, my sister wants to apologize for not being able to write the last few months. We discovered the problems with her wrist turned out to be Nerve Damage and when her other wrist started acting up along with her neck they are now looking into the possibility of double crush syndrome. Essentially that means there is nerve compression at more than one site, so just treating or having surgery on her wrists wont fix the problem. There's a chance she will need surgery on her spine and will be having tests to find out. She is not giving up on anything, she is just taking what she called a 'medical leave of absence from writing' since she cant exactly do it with either hand and apparently didn't appreciate my idea to type with her nose. Her health has really taken a dive this last year and she has a group of doctors working to try and pin point all the different medical problems she has and figure out how to either fix it, or make it bearable for her. So please just be patient and know that she hasn't given up or quick on anything, If it was up to her she'd be typing up a storm like normal but it's just not possible for her right now. Everything going on has really overwhelmed her and it's been hard dealing with all of this, I know she appreciates the support she's been given for her stories and the words of encouragement means the world to her, so thank you from the both of us for being one of the only reasons she gets a real smile anymore ( I read her the review updates when she's resting after physical therapy sometimes) Please keep her in your thoughts and cross your fingers that things get better for her, it's hard for us all to see her suffering like this.

Thank you.


End file.
